


Life of a Terrapin

by MatsuMadness



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Absent Parents, Angst, Based on my Tumblr blog with the same title, Carrier/Non-Carrier World, Carriers are those who can bear children, Donnie and Mikey are Carriers, Donnie is 24, Donnie is an only child, F/M, Language at times, Leo and Raph are 26, Leo and Raph are twins, M/M, Might add more tags as the story progresses, Mikey is 23, Mpreg, Parenthood, Past Domestic Violence, So is Mikey, Splinter is Leo and Raph's father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuMadness/pseuds/MatsuMadness
Summary: Story created by me and thesuperdonnielover from Tumblr! A slice of life story of the Turtles in New York city. An AU where both animals and humans exist as a society with reptiles being the ones who can be Carriers or not. Carriers are the "tabu" of the public for doing something as having kids while still being males, something Don and Mike have to go through everyday as Carriers themselves. But maybe...not all people think the same about them.





	1. The Resort

**Author's Note:**

> For those who follow the blog, it takes place right after Leo asked Donnie out on their first date. Those who are new, in the blog, Leo has been trying to ask Donnie out on a date for months but never managed to get the courage to do so. But after a festival, he finally decided to confess his true feelings to him and asking him out, which to his surprise Don said yes.
> 
> Important points:  
> The turtles have slightly different traits to their personalities.
> 
> Leo is still the responsible one, but he's very shy and can babble incoherent things if he is too nervous.
> 
> Donnie is very dry humored and emotionless, but he is a skilled computer programmer.
> 
> Raph is still the rude hothead, but he shows a soft spot for Mikey, never getting mad at him for anything.
> 
> Mikey is the sunshine goofball who loves to smile and laugh, but he is also a hard working responsible adult.
> 
> With all that said, hope you enjoy!

A lot of things could bring happiness, even the simplest of them. For some people it takes time to achieve them, but for the young Leonardo, it arrived in the best way possible and how he never would’ve expected. In the form of another turtle, tall and somewhat thin. Trending a purple mask and beautiful reddish eyes. And when that turtle agreed to go out on a date with him, he didn’t know if to celebrate or scream his lungs out in joy. It was what he always wanted.

 

It was hard for Leo to take it all in, his attempts to win Donnie’s heart had many twists, turns and difficulties... But finally, he started to notice how his efforts were starting to give results. For now, he was accepted by that same turtle, who wouldn’t easily accept anyone into his life... But now, Leo was able to ask Donatello on a date, which would give a step further into many new important things in their lives.

 

Raph was sitting on the couch with a face that clearly stated irritation while his older brother talked nonstop about his achievement with Donnie.

 

With a big smile on this face, full of fascination and a light blush, Leonardo pointed out every detail of his successful night. “If you would’ve been there, Raph... You would’ve seen how beautiful Donnie was while we saw the fireworks.” He said with such joy. “I couldn’t take it anymore... I simply thought it was the right moment to tell him how I truly felt.” He slowly took a seat, right next to his brother. “I never would’ve thought to have gotten this far." 

 

Raphael was a little startled on how his brother was so overjoyed with his date, “Is it going to be like this from now on? You haven’t stopped talking about him for about an hour…”

 

A slight frown formed on the older’s lips, letting out a little sigh he said, “I can’t help it, Raphael.” He scratched the back of his head, “You know how I am. This is a really big deal... Donatello’s amazing.”

 

Raph rolled his eyes at his brother’s statement and sighed, “Yeah I know, just don’t scare him off with that, later.”

 

He blushed at his brother’s words, he knew very well that he was referencing the times he would watch Donatello back at the cafeteria... while hiding. “I won’t go to those measures... At least not this time…” After that, he stood up, “Better yet, I have to think of what activities we can do on our next date.” He thought a bit more, when he turned his attention back on his brother, “Now that I think of it, you should also bring up the courage to admit your feelings or at least confess yourself.” He said while lifting an eye ridge. “It’s very obvious that Mikey is someone very special to you.” He looked away with a smirk.

 

“Hey, don’t drag me into this!” He stood up in defense. “You know very well Mikey and I are only friends. I don’t see him as something more than that, with all due respect. Besides if I liked him, don’t you think I would’ve already done something to gain his love?”

 

Leo could only roll his eyes with a smile. “Your pride won’t even let you confess your true feelings, Raphael.” He said with a sigh while crossing his arms. “Since you’ve met Mikey, you invite him nonstop to spend some time with you.”

 

“I like spending time with him, what’s wrong with that?” He asked with a shrug. “With Casey it’s always sports and Hockey games. With Slash, it’s only looking for trouble. It doesn’t bother me, it’s just that sometimes I want a calm friendship with someone who can listen.”

 

With hearing that, his brother smirked. “You seriously need someone who can hear you out and help you control that temper of yours.” He said as a joke to Raph. “Michelangelo is the best candidate for that.” He said before he felt himself grow tired. It had been a rather busy day.

 

Raph was feeling quite tired, as well. He stretched a bit with a moan and looked over to Leo. “Tomorrow it’s back to teaching again... Don’t you think we can take a break from that?”

 

“I think it’s a good idea to take a day off, but... Dad needs a lot of help with the Academy.” He sighed in light frustration. “He’s of age and the last thing I want, is him stressing out over us or the dojo...”

 

“I know, but we’ve been busy with the dojo ever since it opened. I think we deserve at least a week off. Dad will understand.” He looked over to his brother with determination.

 

“Fine, fine…” The older thought it over for a few minutes. “We can think of a vacation for us and for the students.” He said with a smile. “Heh... We can even go on a trip. It’s been a while since we’ve gone to the beach.”

 

“Wow, you already planned it all out.” Smiled Raph with a tease. “So it’s settled. We’ll let Dad know and we’re off for some vacations!”

 

“We can even invite Donnie! The beach would be perfect for a walk or... Or even proposing to him.” He said in exaggeration. “I can already imagine it…”

 

“Hey, you just confessed to him, calm down!” Said his brother, a bit frightened.

 

Leonardo couldn’t help but smile at the idea... He was very excited, to be precise. “You’ll see that everything will turn out fine... Tomorrow we’ll talk with our father about the trip. I’ll be heading to bed now.”

 

“Yeah it’s fine.” Raphael let out a long and loud yawn. “See you in the morning…”

 

In the morning it had been a success, when they spoke with their father over the vacation, they managed to get him to approve of it... Now all that’s left is to see if Donatello agrees on coming along with them.

 

Meanwhile in a school far from Leonardo and Raphael’s house, Donatello was finishing another class. He wiped the blackboard without any expressions and picked up his things, now that another day was over. “Another day done…” He said with a sigh. “I just want to go home.”

 

Leonardo, who was determined on inviting Donnie, was outside the building waiting for the purple banded turtle. He knew it would surprise him... But still, it would be quick. He just had to give him the invitation. “Easy, Leo... Once Donnie’s out, you’ll get close and tell him... Just don’t scare him, act natural...” He said to himself, quite nervous.

 

After what seemed like an eternity for the turtle in blue, Donatello came out from the building, tall and collected as always. But his gaze changed from serious, to surprised, when he saw Leo standing at the entrance. “Leonardo?” He asked while he walked close, “What a surprise to see you here.”

 

“Eh…Donatello, hi.” He greeted nervously, walking close to him as well, “I apologize for the unexpected visit. I want to speak with you about something and I thought the best way to do it is by coming.” He blushed.

 

He lift an eye ridge and looked at his new boyfriend curiously, “Oh really? Tell me what’s going on.”

 

Leo half smiled and started, “Well, this week we’re going to be off at the academy where I work at. My brother Raphael and I were thinking it would be a good idea to vacation at the beach... Maybe for 2 or 3 days.” He looked over to his mate calmly, he wanted to avoid looking too nervous for him, “Would you like to come? You know, I think it would be relaxing for the both of us...” He couldn’t help but bite his lip.

 

Donnie looked away, rubbing his chin at thinking about the offer, “I’m not sure, I still have classes this week.”

 

A small frown formed on Leonardo’s face, even though a part of him thought that this would most likely happen, “Well we’ll be leaving on Friday and we’re likely to be back by Sunday or Monday.” He said while scratching the back of his head, “So if you happen to be free by Friday, the offer’s still up.” He told him with a smile, “Don’t worry, I understand your situation, Don.”

 

Don noticed his expression and could tell that this meant a lot to him. He thought it over a little more and looked to him again, “Well…I can ask for permission at the office. I was planning on taking vacations, weeks ago.”

 

He smiled widely, he felt his heart beat faster by the second after receiving that "Yes" from the other, “That’s great! I’m glad that you’re able to come along.” He said with so much positivity, taking the other's hand in his, "You want me to take you home, today?" He asked, knowing he finished work today and that it was getting rather dark outside.

 

Donnie hadn’t noticed that it really was getting quite dark outside. He looked up for a second and turned back to the other, “I don’t see a problem if you want to come along with me.”

 

He smiled tenderly to the tallest, “It’s fine, and I wouldn’t want you to go alone if I’m here to accompany you.” He commented with a light blush as he walked next to the turtle with reddish eyes.

 

The walk was very calm. Donatello wasn’t the talkative type and he wore the same bored expression while his boyfriend looked to him in fascination. He felt nervous, every time he was near Don, his body shivered in nervousness... He wished to talk, but he feared that with the same nervous feeling he would say something stupid, but it was enough for him to just watch his boyfriend... Admiring him is something he enjoyed... Even if the tallest’ expression didn’t change much.

 

“I think we’re close to my apartment complex... It’s two blocks away.” Said Don without much emotion.

 

He looked up slightly, noticing the large buildings that were not too far. “You live at an apartment?” Leo asked curiously and quite fascinated. The tall buildings were very nice looking and they were pretty on the inside, from what they’ve told him. “For a second there, I thought you lived with your family.”

 

To that, Donatello responded instantly.

 

“No, I don’t live with them. I live alone in an apartment.”

 

Leo was a little shook up by the sudden outburst, he bit his lip and frowned, “Oh... alright, sorry if that was an uncomfortable question.” He said, slowly looking away.

 

Don noticed the apologetic tone in his voice, he let out a sigh and spoke once more, “Sorry for that. I didn’t mean to sound so aggressive…”

 

“N-no don’t apologize, Don.” Said Leo, while taking ahold of his partner’s arm, “I understand if the question wasn’t that appealing... I should be a little more careful with that.” He smiled to Don, to show he wasn’t upset or hurt by the sudden answer.

 

“I understand it was only curiosity, so I should learn how to respond properly. Let’s just leave it like that.” With that, Donnie looked over to him with his eyes shining with the light of the moon, which slowly, started to appear on the night sky.

 

Leo looked to him closely... He noticed how beautiful the night made him look, the moon’s beams reflected beautifully on his eyes... “Wow... Y-you’re really pretty...” He whispered without thinking, only to blush later on what he just said. 

 

What was wrong with him? 

 

“Err…I mean…”

 

Don blinked rapidly, his eyes widened a bit at what he just heard from Leo. “You really think that about me?”

 

His eyes were the size of the moon when he heard his lover’s question, he was so embarrassed. “Don... O-of course I do.” Ever so carefully he placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it gently with a smile to the other... How he wished to get rid of his nervous nature. “You’re very good looking... I’ve never seen anyone like that, before.” He admitted to him.

 

“No one’s ever said that to me... It’s all so new.” He turned to look somewhere else to hide his blush. All these things were just so new to him.

 

“Well I don’t understand why anyone hasn’t told you that.” Leo admitted once more. “Since the day I first saw you at that cafeteria... I was fascinated, Donnie.” He gently lowered his hand from his cheek, to his shoulder, “I’ll never forget that moment.”

 

And for the first time today, Donatello let out a smile, “I’ll never forget it either. It was the biggest scare of my life.” He said in a teasing tone.

 

He let out a light chuckle, feeling a little embarrassed by that... But still, it was a good memory, “Heh... Sorry if I was too weird, I was... I was too shy to get close.” Smiled Leo, while holding onto the hand of his beloved, “But the good thing of all this is... I could finally get to know you.”

 

“I’ll admit that at first I was kind of doubtful, but now that I’ve gotten to know you, you’re very sweet. You’re very nice and full of surprises.” Said Donnie, slowly resting a hand on Leo’s.

 

Leo blushed, truth to be told... Those were the things that were rarely said by the other turtle. “Well... someone like you deserves the best treatment.” He said in a sweet tone, looking at him, closer to him.

 

They enjoyed their company a little longer until the tallest recognized the apartment complex. “Here we are. So, we’ll plan out what’ll happen for the vacations?”

 

“Of course, I’ll send you a text. First I have to organize everything with Raphael, and I’ll let you know.” He said with a smirk, taking a peek at where his lover lived, “Alright... So... I should get going.”

 

“That’s fine. Thank you for walking me home. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” But before he entered his home, he turned and gave Leo a little kiss on the cheek. “See you later.”

 

“B-b… Bye.” He said without moving an inch. That kiss was totally unexpected, “Oh... My God...” He watched him enter his house, his blush raising like crazy. “He kissed me… He kissed me on his own!” He couldn’t help but celebrate and give a few skips while he walked back to his own house.

 

Raphael will definitely have a massive headache tonight…

 

The morning of the next day, Raphael was already having breakfast with his father at the table. Both of them eating quietly. The elder man ate calmly next to his youngest son, but with the corner of his eye he watched him, he noticed he wasn’t exactly himself this morning. “Is something bothering you, Raphael? I have seen you very thoughtful, lately.” His father commented.

 

Raph turned to him quickly leaving his cereal half eaten, he started to swirl the spoon around the bowl with a casual look. “It’s nothing. I’m just thinking about what we could do at the beach.”

 

“Ah, yes.” Said Yoshi, taking a sip of his tea. “I heard Leonardo mention that he will take his partner... Will you be doing the same?” He looked over to him, “Your friend Michelangelo... Maybe he could accompany you. He seems like a nice young man.”

 

Raphael thought it over a bit, he wanted to groan from irritation, but that would mean that his father would start questioning him on his situation with the younger. “I don’t know if he’d want to go. He has his studio and he could be busy.”

 

His father lift a brow at what he said, “You don’t lose anything by asking.” He said calmly, “You are always with him and you both seem very happy... You might enjoy the trip with his presence.”

 

His temperamental son knew he wouldn’t stop insisting at this rate, all he could do now was nod. “Let me call him and see if he wants to come, too.” He got up and walked to the living room so he could ask his friend if he was up to the idea to take a trip with them.

 

At being triumphant, the older man smirked and took another sip of his tea. “I know you very well, my son...” He said to himself in a whisper.

 

Michelangelo was just finished warming up for his next class, he took a hold of his phone when he heard it go off. “Raphael... What’s up, bro?” He greeted with much sweetness.

 

“Hey, Mikey.” He greeted from the other line, he smiled lightly at the sound of his enthusiastic voice. “I wanted to know, are you busy today or this week?”

 

Mikey checked his calendar nearby, smiling widely, “Well today and tomorrow I have it booked, but for the rest of the week I’m free. A lot of students cancelled due to summer vacations.” He said with his typical joy.

 

“I, see. I’m asking because Leo and I are planning on going on vacations to the beach. Donnie’s coming along and I wanted to know if you want to come, too.”

 

A big smiled formed on his lips when he heard Raph’s proposition, “That’d be awesome! Of course I’m up for it, Raph. I got some new surf boards that I wanna try out.”

 

The rebel laughed at hearing how excited Mikey was about the trip. “Ok, when you’re done we can start talking about how we’ll manage the trip and what day we leave. Sounds good?”

 

“Of course bro! I’ll send you a text once I’m done with my lessons.” He turned around, only to notice his students starting to come in. “I’m so glad you invited me. It’ll be awesome to go to the beach with you!”

 

“Yeah, it’d be a new experience for the both of us.” From the other line, he noticed the sound of his friend’s students, starting to get louder. “Alright I’ll let you get back to work. I’ll talk to you soon!”

 

“Oh that’s fine. I’ll talk to you later, Raph. Have a nice day.” With that, he finished the call. He wore a big smile on his face... That was also accompanied by a blush...

 

Raphael hung up after their talk and went back to his father, and now with his brother who was finishing his own breakfast. He took a seat next to Yoshi and spoke in a normal tone, “He said he does wanna come along with us.”

 

“See? And you didn’t want to call him to ask.” Said his father with a brow up, “Either way, he accepted.”

 

Leonardo let out light chuckles at hearing what his father said to his brother, “Must be because little Raphie was too nervous to ask him to come.”

 

With that, Raph looked at him with a scowl, “I think it’s better to talk to people I like, instead of scaring them because I spied on them from behind the bushes.”

 

The older twin let out a growl when he heard that remark. “Oh come on. At least I have the nerve to tell him what I truly feel.”

 

“Yeah! Months later!”

 

“You’re so thick skulled, Raphael! You’re too scared to admit how you really feel about Michelangelo!”

 

“Enough! The both of you!” Said their father, with his brows furrowed, “You both have your differences... Using them for an argument is not the right thing to do.”

 

Raphael looked up to him in anger, “He started it!”

 

“The both of you started it, Raphael... Leonardo for not controlling his words and you for being the one to raise his voice, first.” He remarked to both his sons, “You should both act like adults, you’re 26 years old, and you cannot act like little children.” 

 

“Sorry, father.” Said Leo with a sigh, he lowered his gaze, every once in a while eyeing his brother with a scowl.

 

Raph growled at being scolded by his father once more. He sighed heavily while he nodded. “Yeah, dad...” He looked over to Leo and gave the same expression, in return.

 

With nothing more to say, Yoshi got up from his seat to head back to his room, but before he did he spoke once more, “An apology is what you both deserve from one another.” With that, he left them alone. 

 

Leonardo wasn’t very up to the idea to apologize for his words. But knowing his father, it wouldn’t be a subject he’d just drop. He let out a deep sigh and turned to his brother... He didn’t like apologizing, but it was for the best. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those words…” He said with his teeth clenched.

 

His younger twin just stared at him with his arms crossed. He didn’t like the idea either, but his pride was more. “Whatever…” He said without looking at him, showing great anger.

 

Leo wanted to say more to his brother, to at least find out why he was so shut about showing his true feelings for others... But he knew he wouldn’t take it well and in the end, they’d wind up in another fight. “Here’s the information on the beach, so you can send it to Michelangelo.” He said before he left the table, leaving a sheet of paper with the name of the resort, the beach they’d go to, the activities, etc.

 

Raph took the sheet and read about the details. He nodded without a word, just to leave the whole thing behind. “Yeah, I’ll send it to him.” He said in a calmer tone. “You should send one to Donnie, too. So he can know what we’ll be doing.”

 

He gave him a serious look, before he went off to his room for the day, “... Yeah, I will.” With that said and done, Leonardo left for his room. Sometimes, he just really couldn’t understand Raphael.


	2. Arriving at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll see how their dialy routines are for each turtle! ^^ As well as interactions with fellow friends!

The days passed by, and Donatello was imparting his class like usual, explaining codes with details and key words to make a program work in the software. “Now, if we add an order with "int" in the Java language, we can declare it as a whole. Depending on the word or number you chose will be the one you will work with for the rest of the code…” He explained while pointing at the screen behind him. “With that said, you can add any amount as it’s value, either a series of equations or a simple number.” But before he could continue, the bell rang letting everyone know it was time to finish. “Remember to practice these names and values, if not you’ll be having trouble when we start coding tomorrow.”

 

The students said their good byes to Don, all of them leaving the classroom slowly. They looked quite tired and mentally exhausted after the class they received. “My, you really know how to impart a class, Donatello.” Said one of the teachers leaning onto the classroom door. Mr. Tyler Rockwell, a chemistry teacher from the school, he was one of the few friends Don had at that place.

 

Don nodded at noticing his co-worker with his famous expression. “I do the best I can. Sometimes it feels like I’m talking to the wall when they ask the same thing I just explained for the tenth time.”

 

“They’re just teenagers, these things aren’t always of interest to them.” The primate commented, sporting a lab coat and glasses, “Talking to them is like talking to Pete.” He said with a chuckle. “You want to get some coffee?”

 

“Yeah, why not? I’ve wanted one for some time.” He smiled lightly and followed him to the teacher’s lounge.

 

“The good thing is that most of the art teachers are gone... They won’t be making too much noise in their points of view and so on.” Said Rockwell with humor. Entering the lounge, he smiled when he saw a fellow teacher there, “Honeycutt, it’s good to see you.” He greeted.

 

“Oh Rockwell, Donatello! Likewise.” He said to them with a small toy in his grasp, a little robot. “I’ve prepared the coffee and brought a few cookies.”

 

Donnie took a seat with his colleagues after another day of teaching. They talked a bit about their activities and events that happened in their classes. After a while, they started talking about things they do outside school.

 

“Well I have nothing more to ask for, in life... I have my wife, children and soon, I’m going to be a grandfather!” Said Honeycutt with much joy, looking over to Donatello, “And what about you, Donatello? Have you found that special someone?”

 

Donnie looked to his coffee, stirring the contents gently until he felt a small smile form. “More like he found me. Another turtle, Leonardo.” He took a sip of coffee. “He’s very nice. Very sweet and considerate.”

 

A sweet smile formed on the elder man’s lips at hearing that, “My friend, I’m so happy for you. It’s good that you finally had the chance to find someone to settle down with... If everything works out between the two of you, maybe you can start a family.”

 

At hearing that said by his friend, for the first time in ages he blushed at his words. “W-well...I haven’t thought that far. Starting a family is a really big step.”

 

“I know, I know... but I’m talking about a distant future.” Said Honeycutt with a smile. “Having a family makes you feel... Well I can’t describe it.”

 

“Well I’m fine, for the moment... Alone and without a family.” Simply said the chemistry teacher, drinking his coffee calmly, “Besides... Donatello is still very young, he has a lot more to do in life.” He added. Although, he didn’t even know who he was dating, maybe he did like him that much. The name wasn’t much information. “So what is your partner’s last name?

 

“His last name is Hamato de Milo, if I recall.” Said Donatello.

 

“Wait… you mean the Hamato family?” Said his simian friend, “You mean Raphael Hamato’s relative? Slash and Pete often spend their time with him... Are they brothers?” He asked curiously.

 

“Yeah, Leonardo’s his older twin brother.” He informed to his friend.

 

“It’s a small world, after all.” He said with a smirk. “Slash has told me about their family and the type of life style they have... Let me tell you that it’s not a bad idea to stay on their side... They’re very educated and responsible. I’m assuming it’s something you’ve noticed from your partner...”

 

“Yes I’ve noticed, Leo is very respectful and honors his culture. Surprisingly his brother, too. It’s just that sometimes I was a bit uncomfortable with him. He really got into my personal space.” He looked away, remembering the first impressions Leonardo gave him when they met.

 

He laughed a bit at what he said, “Oh my friend... He’s in love.” Said Honeycutt, “Of course, you can tell him to stop, but after all... It must be hard for him to not be next to you.”

 

His friend was a really big fan of love.

 

“I don’t know, it’s very different for me to have someone wanting to spend so much time at my side…” He was about to take another sip, when he felt his phone vibrate. “Excuse me.” He got up and walked a few feet away. Turns out it was Leo, calling. “Hello?”

 

“D-Donnie... Hi. Sorry if I disturbed your class.” He said in a shy tone. “I just want to give you the information for the trip... So you could know what’s the plan.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m on break. Oh ok, you can send it to me in a text and I’ll check it out.” He said in a calm tone, with the purpose to let him know there’s no need to be shy.

 

“I’ll send it to you, shortly.” He said in a soft tone. “A-and how was your day?” He asked, he at least wants to know how his day was.

 

“It was busy but can’t complain.” Said Don with a shrug. “It’s like always, but it’s all fine. What about you? How have you been?”

 

“A bit tired, I’ve been doing a little grocery shopping with my dad today, and aside from that, I had to deal with Raphael’s temper again.” He said with a sigh. “But it’s all good. Well, I’ll let you go now, I have a few more errands to run. I’ll see you later, Don.”

 

“Yes, I’ll be seeing you later. I’ll check the information so I can let the principal know when I’m going. Catch you later.” He finished the call and returned with the other teachers.

 

“Wow, you’re so romantic…”Rockwell said sarcastically at witnessing how his friend talked to his boyfriend. Donatello had to loosen up in that aspect.

 

“You know I’m not that expressive with people. That’s why it surprises me that someone actually wants to be with me.” He said taking a hold of his mug, the coffee was already warm. Great.

 

“I know, but don’t you think you can make an exception with him?” Asked Honeycutt with curiosity, “I don’t think you should feel insecure at his side. He seems like a nice guy and very attentive to you.”

 

“He is. Maybe you’re right... I could try to better myself in that aspect. I wouldn’t want him to feel rejected or something like that.”

 

“Show him you can be just as affectionate, if you want to be.” Said his elder friend.

 

“Even if I don’t show it... I agree with Zayton.” Said Rockwell with a smirk.

 

“Well I’m glad that I have support from the both of you. It shows that you do want to see my relationship work out in the end.” He said with a small smile. “Is there anything left to do, today?”

 

“I think not... Actually, the school closes in a few more minutes.” Said Honeycutt, already getting up. “Well Donatello, take care of that young lad as your new partner... I can see he really cares for you.” He said in his typical kindness.

 

After that, the three teachers said their good byes and were off to their homes after another busy day.

 

Meanwhile in a certain studio, Michelangelo was dancing on his own. Practicing the choreography to a new song he adored... But he failed to notice someone enter the studio and watch him while he danced away.

 

Raphael was watching his every move and how fluid they were. He really knew how to dance. He let a few more minutes pass by when he decided to get close to his orange masked friend and tapped his shoulder. “Hey, Mikey.”

 

“Ahh! Raph!” Michelangelo jumped at just hearing his voice and feeling the tap, so suddenly. “B-bro! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Said Mikey, beginning to laugh.

 

“Sorry, I only wanted to surprise you. I guess I did.” He said with a chuckle. “How’s everything? I didn’t interrupt you, did I?”

 

“I’ve been good.” He smiled sweetly at him. “Nah, you didn’t interrupt. Actually, I’m glad you’re here, dude. You saw my choreography? How did it look?”

 

“From what I saw, you’re really good at what you do!” Raph gave him a thumbs up, “You looked like a pro!”

 

He smiled instantly at Raphael’s words, he felt his heart beat at hearing that. “R-really?” He asked sweetly. “Wow... That means a lot... I put a lot of effort on the choreography. It makes me feel happy that you liked it.”

 

“No prob, buddy.” He gave him a pat on the shoulder with a smirk. Remembering why he came in the first place, he reached for the pockets of his leather jacket and took out his cell phone and some papers. “Oh, here’s the information on the trip. We’re most likely leaving in two days, which gives us time to let the others know we’ll be off. We’ll be going to this beach.”

 

The small Carrier took the small paper with a smile, Reading everything he needed to know, “Never gone to this beach... Hope there’s good waves over there!” Said Mikey with enthusiasm. “You ever surfed before?”

 

“Not really. But it does look like fun, from the times I’ve seen others do it.” Said Raph with a smile.

 

His eyes shined at hearing what he said, “So, I’ll teach you how to surf! We could spend so much time in the water, together.” He said, very eager about it.

 

The older let out a chuckle and rested an arm on his shell. “Sure, Mikey! I’m up for it, if you want to!”

 

Mikey was very happy about the whole thing. Really, he was. “So, I’ll be taking an extra surf board with me, you’ll see that you’ll be learning from the best!” He said with pride.

 

“Well, I hope we can try it out once we’re over there, I’d like to surf!” Said Raph, following along his cheerfulness. “So, you got another class scheduled?” He asked when he noticed the studio was a little quiet.

 

“Nah, I don’t have any classes today. I stayed a little longer just to practice some more... I don’t wanna go home just yet.” He said with a half-smile.

 

Raphael looked curiously at him, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to ask if something was up. “Why’s that?”

 

“Nothing, specifically. It’s just my home is a little dull and lonely... I like being here or in town, getting along with other people.” He looked over to Raph, “Maybe that’s why I like hanging out with you, so much... I don’t feel so lonely anymore.” He admitted with a small smile.

 

Raph looked at him quite surprised from what he just heard. He didn’t even imagine that his friend felt that way when he was alone. That would explain why he always wanted to hang out or spend time somewhere else. Slowly, he formed a smile and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “That’s what I’m here for. So you can have someone to be with.”

 

The Carrier smiled softly at him, his brute friend really was a good listener when he wanted to be. “Thanks, bro.” He said before letting out a sigh, to immediately change his gentle smile to a big radiant one. “Alright! What do you say we go for something to drink?”

 

At hearing the proposition, Raphael nodded with a big smile. “We’ll go wherever you wanna go.” He took him to the entrance of the studio, so they can hang out together in the evening.

 

“I got nothing, I’ve basically been to every club for a drink...” He thought it a little more on where they should go. “Maybe something simple will do for today. You good with going to the bar two blocks from there? You’ve gone there?”

 

The older thought it over, until he remembered a certain place. “Well I know a place that I’m sure you’ll love. It’s a snack bar decorated with surf boards and all. It’s a few block from here, if you’re up for it.”

 

“That sounds way better! Let’s go there, Raph!” He eagerly said, not knowing how to thank his friend for the new location to visit. Raphael had just thought of something he knew he would like. He felt his happiness mix with other sweet feelings... He couldn’t describe it.

 

While the two friends went for a snack, Donatello finished another day at work. But before he left, he let the principal know that he would be out of town for a week within two days, being a well-spoken teacher, his permission was given without a doubt. After that, he went home to start packing his things in a suitcase. Being realistic, he didn’t use clothes often. So he decided to just take two or three shirts with him, in case they had to go to a formal party or restaurant.

 

And just like that, the day of the trip finally came. The four turtles were reunited in the Hamato household as they finished packing everything in the car, which belonged to the older twin of the Hamatos, “Well... The good thing is that we were able to tie the surf boards on the top.” Said Leonardo taking a look of his car, full of bags and much more.

 

“We don’t have to worry about the luggage, bros. We’ll be at the beach soon enough to enjoy some sun and sand!” Said Mikey in a cheery tone, standing right next to the tallest and thinnest turtle.

 

The tall Carrier only nodded at seeing everything settled, he waited his turn to let the rest get in the car first, and finally, himself. Raph took his usual spot as copilot, but then he felt a nudge from his brother, making the hothead look at him with a scowl.

 

Leonardo stared at his brother innocently, pleading with his expression to let Donatello take his place just for this once... For God sake, Leonardo planned this whole trip to strengthen his relationship with Donatello. And not having him nearby wouldn’t be of help.

 

“Hey, are you serious?!” Raph whispered in anger while the other two turtles chatted in the back.

 

“I’m very serious.” Leo whispered back, “Please, Raphie... I want this to work between us.”

 

The younger twin growled at seeing how desperate Leo was, wanting his new relationship to be afloat. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and later, looked back at him. “You owe me one...Or two because I guess it’ll be the same when we come back...”

 

“Don’t doubt it...” He smiled at seeing the approval of the other, “I promise to return the favors.”

 

Raph only rolled his eyes and got off the copilot seat, giving the other to have full liberty to sit there. “Hey, Don. You don’t have a problem with being copilot, right?”

 

Donatello turned to him, slightly surprised that they’re letting him sit there, in the first place. “Are you sure?” He asked to clarify.

 

“Yeah don’t worry. I’ll go on back with Mikey.” He smiled at Don to let him know, it’s all okay.

 

Leonardo smiled witnessing his brother doing that big favor for him, watching his lover come on front and taking a seat at his side “Raph prefers to ride on the back with Mikey. You know... Eh... For him I’m a considered “boring””. He dumbly said to Don, thanks to his nerves acting up again with having him so close, once more. “Don’t get so bored with me, Raph... Look, I brought my videogame console for the trip.” He said in a nice tone to his brother.

 

Raph only stared at him with a face that easily translated: _You sound like an idiot right now, you know that?_ But to not make things worse, he played along, but with a twist. “Oh yeah, sure brother of mine. Thanks, I thought you remembered I get car sick when I look down for too long...”

 

“W-well... Eh, l-let’s just go now.” Said Leonardo, blushing a little at noticing what his brother meant with that look and his sarcastic words. _Great, Leo. Keep looking like a fool in front of Donnie…_ He thought to himself. Michelangelo was smiling to himself while the others still spoke to each other... He wasn’t as dumb as they could think, he knew very well what were Leo’s intentions, with his boyfriend. He let out a chuckle, getting comfy on the back when he took out a notebook and a pencil, drawing a bit as the car started. He didn’t get car sick, so that was good.

 

Don put on his seat belt, but as he looked around, he noticed someone was missing. “Your father isn’t going to come say “Good bye”?”

 

“Dad isn’t home at these hours. He goes to meditate, elsewhere. Although he said “good bye” to us at breakfast and gave us this.” He lift a small keychain that seemed to be like a family antique. “My father made it, it’s a keychain that means “good luck”... It’s to wish us luck on the trip.” He said, showing the Japanese writing on the back, “Yoi tabi...” He said in his native language.

 

The tallest admired the small antique. The culture both brothers shared really got his attention, and mostly, how close they were to it. “It’s very beautiful.” He said in a soft tone.

 

“Thank you… You’re right.” He hung the chain in the rearview mirror on the top of them, to finally start their trip.

 

On the road, they admired the scenery of fields on the highway, giving them a beautiful view of nature. Leo saw Don from the corner of his eye, he fell asleep half way of the trip. He couldn’t help but smile at the cute view.

 

 _Oh my god, he’s precious!_ Thought Leonardo while he drove, when he noticed they were close to the beach, at seeing the signs indicating their destination was near.

 

After a few more hours, “Oh, look! It’s the sea!” Said Mikey, getting more impatient by the second when he saw the ocean and the numerous families having a good time there, “Oh man I’m super excited!”

 

Raph saw the ocean from the back window of the car. It really was breath taking. “Wow, what a beauty.” He said with a smirk.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve come to the beach.” Said Michelangelo, waiting for Leonardo to park the car near the entrance to, what would be, the resort.

 

“Ok, we’ll leave the luggage here, and then we can go enjoy ourselves at the beach.” Said Leo, looking over to his beloved. “Don?” He put a hand on his shoulder. “Donnie, wake up... we’re here.” He said in a soft tone, not wanting to alarm him or anything for that matter.

 

Suddenly, his beloved started to stir and let out a moan. He rubbed an eye and saw his boyfriend, staring down at him with a sweet smile. “Are we there yet?”

 

“Yeah, we just arrived.” He caressed his shoulder gently, he took his hand off shortly and said, “Come on, you need to relax a bit and this is the right place.” He said in a caring tone, waiting for his partner to get out of the car.

 

They all got off with much joy to start their fun at the beautiful beach. Raphael stood next to his brother and looked at the sheet of paper that was given to him. “Hey, and which is our resort?”

 

“If I’m not mistaken, I think it’s that one.” He pointed to a nice looking beach themed resort at the distance. It looked luxurious and very big. “The rooms are very nice and I booked a room with two big bunkbeds. The decoration is nice too, there’s even a pool.” Said Leo while he took out his suitcase. “Let’s go there now.”

 

“Wait… Just one room? You only booked ONE room for FOUR dudes?!” Asked in disbelief at what his brother did.

 

The older rolled his eyes, “The rooms are big and they were pretty expensive, Raphael. They have big bunk beds and they’re very nice. Plus, we’ll only be here for 3 days. But, if you want to, we change to two rooms.”

 

Michelangelo looked at the two when he heard their conversation, “Well... I wouldn’t mind sharing rooms.” He said with a small smile.

 

Raph turned to his friend with an expression that went from startled to calm at hearing Mike’s voice. “Are you sure? It wouldn’t bother you share rooms?”

 

The smaller remained with his smile, so radiant and positive. He shook his head saying, “Actually, it’ll be more fun if we’re all together.”

 

Raph blinked a few times at seeing no sign of discomfort about the idea of all in the same room. He thought it over and with nothing more to say, he nodded. “If that’s what you want, then we’ll leave it like that.” He smirked, “We’ll go for the bags and go to our room, then.”

 

Michelangelo nodded, quickly taking his small suitcase and surf boards, and went off to the resort with joy. Leonardo only lift a brow with his suitcase in hand, smiling teasingly at his brother with Don at his side, “You’re crazier for him than I thought you were, Raph.”

 

Raph looked at him instantly. “What do you mean?”

 

“Mikey turns you into a completely different Raphael.”

 

Raphael at watching his brother laugh, that made him snap, “I’m this close...THIS CLOSE… To slamming your face in the sand!”

 

His brother could only laugh, covering his mouth to at least stop being so loud. It was hard for him not to, seeing how hysterical his brother could be with the smaller turtle. “You’re adorable, little brother.” Leo said, already walking towards the resort.

 

“Don’t call me adorable! Baka kyodai!” He yelled in their native language.

 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry.” Said the older twin with a smile, walking off to the reception to check in and receive the keys to their room. “Very well, let’s see our room.” He told the others as they made their way into the halls.

 

Don looked around at noticing how luxurious it was. He’s gone on trips before and had gone through many hotels, but this one out beat them all. “I’ve never seen a place as big as this one...”

 

Leonardo smiled at him, “I’m glad you like it, Donnie... I’ll admit that I’ve never been to a place like this, either.” He rubbed that back of his head, until he saw the number of their room. He opened the door, and saw the very nice room where they would be staying at for the next 3 days.

 

“Ohh, dude!” Mikey said at admiring their new place to crash, it was so big and beautiful, “Look at this place!”

 

Raph let out a whistle at seeing how nice their room was. The beds were large, a balcony that had a nice view of the ocean and a big screen TV right in front of their bunk beds. It was great. Even Donnie widened his eyes at it.

 

Leonardo admired it with pride, he lift an eye ridge at his brother, “I told you they were big enough.” With that, he let the others get settled in.

 

“Alright, let’s leave our bags and get ready to go for a swim at the beach.” Said Mikey in a very excited tone, he took his surf boards and a small bag that had sun block and other things.

 

Raph tossed his bag to the side of the room and got his cap with a pair of sunglasses. While Donnie, put his suitcase on the bed to check what to take. He pulled out what seemed like a thin sweater and a sun hat along with a pair of sunglasses.

 

Leonardo only took his shades and a towel. With all that set, they all left the room and went off to the beach to start their vacations.


	3. The talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Donnie and Mikey bonding! As well as knowing a little more about Carriers!

“Oh wow... Those waves are prefect so you can learn how to surf, Raph!” Said Michelangelo with a big smile on his face.

 

 

Raphael saw them from afar how they hit the shore, at a distance they looked so small. But getting closer, he saw the sizes they could reach and how hard they hit on the sand. He felt a goosebumps run down his shell. “Don’t they frighten you?” He asked while trying not to look nervous.

 

 

“Not at all, pal. We’re turtles after all, swimming’s in our nature, yo!” He said with a proud smile, “I’ll show you that they’re not so scary.” Mikey took his surf board, running towards the ocean so they can start surfing.

 

 

“That little guy’s braver than what he looks like.” Said Leonardo placing a towel on the sand as their spot. He pat the spot next to him, inviting his partner to sit next to him.

 

 

“Yeah, he seems carefree.” Donatello said while taking a seat next to Leo, rubbing some sun block on his arms.

 

 

“Wohoo!” They could hear the happy screams from their smaller friend over at the ocean, he was so happy and enjoying the time. He dominated those waves like a professional.

 

 

“Whoa...” Leonardo watched him, very surprised by Mikey’s skills. He seemed to be one with the sea, at this point. There were even some people watching him at the waves, they admired his moves and smoothness. “He’s really good at what he does.” Leo smiled at his lover.

 

 

At a distance, Raphael was already trying to surf, but he was having a hard time, doing so. He lost his balance more than once, letting out a shriek every time he felt himself tilt too much until he fell off the board.

 

 

Leonardo looked at his brother, amused by him, while he helped his partner spread the sun block on the back of his head and shoulders gently. “Is that good enough, Don?” He asked with a hint of blush.

 

 

“Yeah it’s fine like that...Thank you.” He said, looking at him with the corner of his eye until he turned back to the ocean.

 

 

Coming towards his friend, Mikey asked in a nice tone, “Raph?” Willing to help his friend out. “Try to calm down, bro. Get on the board and chill... Then, you swim over to the waves stand up carefully. It doesn’t matter if you fall, I bet you can hold your breath for a long time!” He cheered his friend on, “Come on, we’ll both do it. I’ll help you out.” He said with a friendly smile and a small blush.

 

 

Raph stood up with his face full of wet sand, he spit put a small amount that made it’s way into his mouth and took Mikey’s hand, so they could continue practicing with the surf boards. Mikey held his hand carefully. “Alright, get on the board.” He said as he helped him get a good grip on the said item. “You can do it, brah. I believe in you!”

 

 

Leo’s twin got up once more. But half way, he felt himself lose his balance again, making him fall off once more. Mikey had to search for him in the water, at this rate. He dived into the water to see if he could catch a glimpse of his fellow friend, and felt a big relief when he touched his shell. He managed to pull him out of the water and smiled at his friend for his attempts. Raph coughed up a bit of water he swallowed. He got up and followed Mikey once more into the ocean.

 

 

Leonardo smiled, he scoot closer to his lover even if he felt his nerves at it again. Due to Don not being the expressive type, he sometimes feared he’d do something to make him feel uncomfortable.

 

 

“Leo? If there isn’t a problem, can you get me something from the bar? I’m a little thirsty.” Don requested, he was a little shy to do so, since he wasn’t used to asking favors to anyone.

 

 

“Oh! Sure, Don.” The mentioned nodded, looking for his wallet and smiling sweetly to Don. “I-I’ll bring you back something delicious.” He said to Donnie, shortly after, he walked off towards the resort bar.

 

 

“Come on Raph, you got this! There’s no need to swallow the whole ocean!” Said Mikey with a laugh, helping the brute get up once more, practicing the same sequence over and over until he felt confident enough to do it on his own.

 

 

While Donatello waited for his boyfriend to come back, he felt a strange presence near him. When he turned around and saw two strangers, a coyote and a salamander, walking up to him with grins. “Hey sweetheart...” Said the coyote with a teasing tone. Donnie looked at him with distrust, scooting away from them knowing well their intentions.

 

 

The coyote’s friend also got close, getting on the opposite side so the turtle wouldn’t get away. “Well... aren’t you lonely? I think you need some company.” Said the canine, lifting a brow with a smirk, noticing the color of Don’s mask. “So...A Carrier all by himself? Isn’t that a little dangerous?”

 

 

“Not if I came with someone. Now if you’ll excuse me, I don’t want to waste my time with you...” Said Don, hoping that would make them go away.

 

 

“Oh come on... Why not?” The salamander placed a hand on Don’s shoulder, giving it a light caress. “You’ve got a good body. It’d be a waste.”

 

 

“Can I help you?” Suddenly, Leonardo was behind them with brows furrowed, looking at both lowlifes angrily as they surrounded his beloved. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed... But you’re both being a total nuisance.”

 

 

“Aww, you’re this beauty’s boyfriend?” Said the coyote to Leo. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re in the middle of something, and he’s playing hard to get. But with a little comparison, he’ll see who’s —” Suddenly, a hand made contact with his cheek. Donatello had gotten up and gave him a hard slap on the face with a glare.

 

 

“Don’t ever call me _beauty_ , you ignorant scum...”

 

 

The other scum was angered at seeing his friend slapped, he rose an arm up with all the intentions to return the hit to the Carrier...But instantly, his arm was held back by someone else. “Don’t you dare touch him!” Said Leo to the salamander, launching him with force to the sand, next to his friend. “And you, you better leave before you end up worse than your friend.” He said to the one who received the slap from Donatello.

 

 

With nothing more to say, both troublemakers left looking at them with glares. After that, Donatello let himself sit back on the towel with his typical expression. He had nothing to say, for now.

 

 

Immediately, Leonardo put the drinks to the side to check on his boyfriend with worry, “D-did they touch you? Did they harm you in any way?” He asked as he checked his arms and shoulders, just in case.

 

 

“I’m fine…Thanks.” Don mumbled, without looking at him. “It’s a typical thing that happens when you’re a Carrier...”

 

 

Leo’s face softened at hearing that, feeling somewhat guilty and sad for that. “N-No... Donnie, no... It doesn’t have to be that way.” He took a hold of his hand. “Agh... You have no idea how it frustrates me that things are this way...” He furrowed his brows, looking down. “They have no right to do that to you...”

 

 

“A lot of them don’t respect that. We all have to deal with this...” Donatello only kept his gaze on the ocean in front of them, “You learn to live with it.”

 

 

“It’s so stupid.” His boyfriend had his angered expression once more, it still bothered him. “I don’t like people treating you that way... They shouldn’t be doing it.”

 

 

“Don’t worry about that, really. There’s only one way for them to stop harassing you...”Said Don in a soft tone while looking down at the towel they were sitting on.

 

 

“A way?” Leo asked curiously, gently giving his beloved the drink he wanted in the first place. “What is it?”

 

 

Donnie was silent for a moment at thinking of that words to use. He sighed and finally spoke “... You need to have a baby.”

 

 

Leonardo’s expression softened, feeling somewhat bad for their situation.

 

 

They had to have a baby so the harassments could stop?

 

 

Really?

 

 

“Oh...” He looked down, biting his lip. “You have to go to that measure? That’s not fair…” He shut his fist tight looking at his boyfriend.

 

 

“Sadly that’s how things are. Obviously I won’t have a baby with the first guy to cross my path, but it is bad that that’s how people will stop harassing you.”

 

 

Leo couldn’t help but blush a little at what he said, to then, let out a heavy sigh. “What hurts me the most is that…many Carriers must have babies so they can be left alone... That’s cruel, for the mother and the child...”

 

 

“It is, but personally I wouldn’t do something that extreme.” Don stated. “I’m not going to ruin my life nor an innocent child’s life just to live peacefully. I prefer it to be with care and the right person.” He looked into his eyes and half smiled to him.

 

 

His beloved smiled softly at him with a blush on his cheeks, “You should have a family with the person you love.” Said Leo shyly, he felt quite happy that Donatello smiled at him...

 

 

They left the uncomfortable moment aside as they spoke about other things. One of them being, how they plan to make their relationship stronger. Their moment would’ve continued if it weren’t for a couple of turtles coming towards them from the shore. Their orange friend with a surf board, and a red one who looked beat and full of sand as well as soaked.

 

 

“Hey Raphie... Why the long face, little brother?” Asked Leo to Raphael.

 

 

“Aww, Raph couldn’t stand on the board... But he did well for his first try.” Said Mikey with a smile. “He’s a good student!”

 

 

Raph spit out a bit more sea water and looked to his friend. “If you say so...”

 

 

“Don’t feel bad, bro.” Said Mikey, trying to make him feel better. “I’ll get you something from the bar to cheer you up.” He leaned to his bag to take out his wallet. “Be right back!”

 

 

“Thanks…” He watched him leave and took a seat next to Leo and Don, drying off a little more, taking his cap, and finally, putting on his shades to rest up a bit.

 

 

“We really needed a vacation.” The blue older brother said, leaning back on the towel, looking at the clouds passing by. “I was going crazy with all the ninjutsu classes...” Leo complained.

 

 

“You’re telling me…” Said Raph imitating his brother on leaning back, using his arms to rest his head on. “I felt I was going to strangle some of the students every time they didn’t get a move right... Especially Mondo...”

 

 

The older twin looked awkwardly at his brother when hearing that. He knew that kid well, and boy did he know what Raph was dealing with. “Wow, you have my sympathies, brother.” He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well I like working with kids... They don’t get on my nerves, only they’re not as disciplined…”

 

 

Donnie chuckled at their conversation. “I think you both would blow a fuse if you had my class. The students are quite slow when learning one of the lessons.”

 

 

Raph nodded at that, “Maybe, but programming isn’t really my thing.”

 

 

“I agree... I remember that when I was in school, that subject was very hard for me.” Said Leo in a shy tone.

 

 

“It’s all about learning the names and values.” Said the purple Carrier. “But I guess it also depends if you have a liking for the subject.”

 

 

“It’s not mine. I personally prefer sports.” Said Leo with a smile. “Those type of things aren’t for me.”

 

 

“Brought some ice cream for all of us!” Mikey said out loud as he came back with four ice creams for his friends. “Raph, I brought you a soda, you know, to give you some energy after today.” He said while giving the others their frosty dessert and finally Raph’s along with his drink.

 

 

“Hey, thanks Mikey.” He smiled as he sat up to enjoy a good snack and drink with his friends and brother.

 

 

The others enjoyed the rest of the day at the beach, after that. They went back to the ocean, letting some time pass by as well as doing many other activities or enjoying the scenery at the tropical paradise.

 

 

It was night time and time for them to head back to their room. The breeze was getting chilly and many of the other guests had returned to the resort.

 

 

Michelangelo and Raphael turned on the TV to watch a movie marathon that they found, while the couple decided to spend some alone time at the balcony of the room, together... Looking at the stars while they conversed. Donnie leaned on the railing of the balcony while he watched the beauty of the sky as it was decorated with many, many stars.

 

 

“We don’t have this view back at New York.” Mentioned Leonardo while he kept his eyes on the sky, next to Don. “All the buildings and pollution don’t allow us to appreciate the true elegance of nature.” He said with a smirk.

 

 

“True... This is something no skyscraper or luxury could surpass. The beauty of nature.” Said Don keeping his reddish eyes up as well.

 

 

His boyfriend blushed slightly at noticing how handsome Don looked with the brightness of the stars on him, “Beautiful…” He whispered without thinking. Lucky for him, the taller didn’t hear him.

 

 

“So… How do you think our relationship will be in the future?” Asked Donatello.

 

 

“Well…” Leo scratched the back of his head, “You might say I'm exaggerated. But... In a further future, I imagine ourselves being a married couple.” He admitted bashfully. “With our own house. Maybe parents to wonderful children…” He said with a chuckle, he knew it sounded dumb at some point and maybe a little too much... At least, that’s what Raphael would say, if he heard.

 

 

Donatello was surprised to hear those words from his new boyfriend. It caught him off guard just how in love he was and how he imagined having a bright future with him. He only hoped he did mean it and that he didn’t think of him as a one sided love. He didn’t know what to say, but he smiled at Leo either way, something that wasn’t very common in him. “It makes me happy that you see that with me.”

 

 

“Yeah you know... it’s kind of silly, everything has to take it’s time and we shouldn’t rush things.” Said Leo with a shy chuckle. “And you? How do you imagine our future?” He asked curiously in a cute manner.

 

 

The Carrier was quiet for a bit, trying to imagine a serious relationship with someone. “Well... I imagine myself with you... In a big house with enough space for a garden... You and I coming back from work... Maybe with a child... It’s not much but it’s something that comes to my mind.”

 

 

“Actually, the garden isn’t a bad idea.” Responded Leo with a smile, happy that he could hear Don’s thoughts for their future. “Can you imagine our child? It’s adorable. Maybe they’d like to have a pet.” He said, getting excited over that idea.

 

 

“You have everything planned out, don’t you?” Don asked teasingly.

 

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it... That’s honestly one of my dreams. Having a life next to the person I love.” He admitted while he looked away. He looked confident on the outside, but in the inside, he was a nervous wreck.

 

 

Donnie leaned a little more onto the railing with a sigh. He watched the waves hit the shore for another while until he spoke once more. “Well it’s getting late and it was a long trip. How about we call it a day?”

 

 

“Of course. I’m a little sleepy, too.” Leo said as they walked back into the room, he lift an eye ridge at watching Mikey and Raph, fast asleep. One leaning on the other, because by the looks of it, they dozed off while watching their marathon on Raph’s bed.

 

 

The younger twin snored loudly with a string of drool falling from the edge of his mouth. While his little freckled friend under him slept with a smile, letting out a sigh every once in a while.

 

 

“Wow, I’m surprised you can sleep with that snoring.” Said Don to Leo.

 

 

“I’ve lived with this guy for 26 years and we slept in the same room until we were 10.” He let a sigh out. “You get used to it, after some time. But I can see Mikey doesn’t seem to mind the snoring...I gotta admit they look good, together.”

 

 

Donatello shook his head with a smile before going off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. There wasn’t much to do, only take off his mask, brush his teeth and put his sweater on the dirty laundry basket so he could take it to the wash tomorrow.

 

 

Leonardo simply put his shades back in the bag, he removed his own mask and went to brush his teeth, as well. He plopping on bed shortly after, due to the long and active day. He looked over to his brother and Michelangelo, smirking at a thought that crossed his mind. “It’d be a waste to miss out on this opportunity...” He said to himself with a chuckle, quickly pulling out his phone, taking a picture of the both of them in that pose. “When we get home, I’ll show it to Raph.” He said with a comical smile, he was going to enjoy this, a lot.

 

 

The tallest stepped out of the bathroom, shortly after the oldest had gone to his own bed. He saw that the second bunk bed was already occupied. But then he saw that the upper bed on Leo’s bunk was still available. He gave a shrug and climbed up, quickly feeling his eyelids drop.

 

 

Without noticing, Leonardo felt such ease having Don with him, close by. Knowing that when he woke up the next morning, that he was the reason he could feel such peace and tranquility at night...

 

 

On the morning of the next day, Donatello was the first one to wake up. He was very used to waking up early due to his work schedule. The other duo was spread all over the bed, even having more than half of the bed sheets on the floor along with one of the pillows. He let out a simple chuckle and checked his phone to see what other activities they could do today.

 

 

Michelangelo slowly woke up, feeling like his body was being pressed down. That was weird. “Eh...?” He grunted at trying to move and get up. But then, he saw that his red clad comrade had been sleeping on him!

 

 

“Oh, dude...”

 

 

The younger twin didn’t seem like he would wake up soon, based on how deep into sleep he was. On the contrary, he snuggled more into the other and hugged Mikey tighter. Without noticing that someone else was awake in the room... Michelangelo let out a sweet smile at feeling the hug from Raphael, he hugged him back in a stealthy way. He didn’t want to wake Raph up, not just yet.

 

 

“Good morning, Michelangelo.” Suddenly spoke Donnie at watching him wake up but still under the brute.

 

 

“W-what? Donnie... I-I uh...” Mikey looked over to the other Carrier feeling embarrassed in that moment. “I can explain it, really.”

 

 

“Don’t worry, you’ve been like that since last night.” Spoke Don looking back to his phone. “It’s obvious you really like him. And that he really likes you, too.”

 

 

“L-like him? Of course not... I-I only see Raph as a friend.” He turned to Raphael, softening his expression a bit after sighing, “I’m that obvious?”

 

 

“A little, but it’s not something to get worked up about.” Don said in a soft tone. “I suppose he feels the same way you do. But he’s not aware of it.”

 

 

The other sighed with a hint of sadness, looking over to Donatello, “I don’t expect him to know... Besides, I don’t think he really does like “like” me. Raphael only considers me a friend.” He looked away with a frown.

 

 

“Could be. But like I mentioned before, he must not be aware that he likes you, too. Leonardo told me that he doesn’t know how to show affection to others that well, or be in contact with his own feelings.” Said the tallest, not taking his eyes off his phone.

 

 

“I don’t wanna risk losing a friendship... I’m good just being like this.” Mikey admitted with sad eyes. “Maybe someday I’ll tell him... Though... I don’t think he likes Carriers.” He said, somewhat ashamed...

 

 

With that, Donnie looked over to his smaller friend. “You think he won’t like you, because you’re a Carrier? I don’t see why not.” He put his phone down on the night stand and focused his attention on Mike. “You think he doesn’t like them?”

 

 

“Well... I’m used to people telling me negative things, bro. They’ve rejected me many times, because of it. I don’t think Raph would see me differently.” He felt Raph start to hug him once more in his sleep, he couldn’t help but smile at that...

 

 

“Don’t you think that if it really bothered him, he would’ve stopped talking to you long ago?” Asked the tallest as he walked over to him quietly, not wanting to disturb Raphael.

 

 

“It could be. Would he like to have a Carrier as his partner?” Asked the smaller with insecurity.

 

 

“What’s so bad about having a Carrier as your partner?” Donnie asked with curiosity at hearing the other’s point of view in the whole situation.

 

 

“People always say that Carriers are gross and abominable...” He whispered with a frown, feeling hurt just by saying it. “I wouldn’t want Raphael to think that way of me.”

 

 

“I understand. It’s not easy being a Carrier. But if there’s one thing I know, not all of them think that way. We have two big examples with us, right now.” He pointed over to Leo, who was dead asleep, and Raph who gently rolled to his side, finally getting off Mikey. “If they would’ve thought that we were gross or that we’re only good for reproduction, they would’ve told us or shown their disgust, by now.”

 

 

Mike looked over to the brothers, first at Leonardo and then Raphael, thinking clearly at what the programming teacher had told him... Could he really trust them? “They really are unique dudes.” He whispered, touching Raphael’s hand gently, managing to smile at the end, “I can’t help but feel so happy when I’m with Raphael. It was stupid to think that.” He said in a shy tone, “How could I think he could be cruel?”

 

 

“It wasn’t stupid, with what we’ve dealt with it’s easy to understand why we can be distrustful with others. So I tell you, Raphael doesn’t see you gross or rejects you. He shows the complete opposite. He really likes to be with you.” Said Don to reassure him.

 

 

He smiled a little at hearing Donnie’s words. He felt much better, hopeful even. “Dude, you’re a whole lot better at giving advice, than you look.” He told him after a few seconds. “Thanks, Donnie.”

 

 

The taller chuckled after that, “It’s something you learn when you have more than 30 students in a classroom. They’ll always have something they want to talk in private.” He gave him a pat on the shoulder. “You’re welcome. And I think we should wake them up, the breakfast menu ends in an hour.”

 

 

“In an hour?!” Mikey repeated in shock, quickly jumping out of bed. “Raph, wake up!” He shouted to his friend, they had to get out of there fast if they wanted a good and healthy meal to start the day.

 

 

With a snort, Raph lift his head up with sleepy eyes. He looked around when he gaze met Mikey’s, having his face inches away from his, getting him off guard. “Ahhh! What’s wrong?!”

 

 

“Breakfast, yo! If you don’t get up right now, we won’t make it to the buffet in time!” Said Mike a little agitated, “They close in less than an hour!”

 

 

“So soon?!” With a jump, he dashed out his bed to get ready for another day, until he noticed his older brother still lost in dreamland. He launched himself onto his bed, falling on top of the poor sleeping Leo.

 

 

“Ahh! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have eaten the last...!” Leo woke up with a fright at the sudden feeling, but he stopped his shouting when he remembered where he was and who he was with. “Raphael! Are you crazy?!”

 

 

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! The breakfast buffet ends in less than an hour and we still have to get ready!” He said to get his brother’s full attention, already scrambling out of his bed.

 

 

“In an hour?” He quickly made his way out of bed, looking over to Donatello, instantly at seeing him and remembering how they slept close to each other.

 

 

“We gotta hurry, people!” Said their freckled friend as he made his way into the bathroom, “Let’s not lose any more time!”

 

 

After that, the four turtles started a rather quick morning, for another exciting day from their vacations.


	4. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Don's relationship gets stronger as well as Raph and Mike's!

Everybody got ready as soon as they could to get to the restaurant on time. Lucky for them, they got there in time. 30 minutes before closing. They enjoyed a complete breakfast, until it was time to start a new set of activities for the day.

 

“Alright.” Michelangelo spoke as they stepped out of the restaurant. “At least we could get a good breakfast, all together! So what’ll be today’s activities?” He asked with a big smile, he was anxious to find out what other fun things they could do. 

 

“Well, having reserved a room in this hotel, it gives us full access to visit the water park that’s nearby.” Said Leo, checking the brochure that was given to him after arriving. “Sounds fun! So let’s go for our stuff at the room have a blast at the water park!”

 

“Whoo! This day just keeps getting better!” Said the youngest of them all, willing to go for all his things to start their day. Leonardo could only smile at seeing how happy the others looked about the idea. With that, they all head back to go for a swim and slide at the water park.

 

Once arriving to the park, it was filled with many people and animals. It was huge and held many attractions as well as many water slides for the tourists. Immediately, their freckled friend took Raph’s hand “Let’s go to the water slides, bro! It looks huge!” He said with much excitement.

 

“Yeah it looks great! They got any bars around here?” Asked Raph, looking around if there was any stand or bar for him to drink at. 

 

“I’m pretty sure they do.” Said Mikey, looking at some girls walk by with some beers and cocktails. “Maybe it’s that one over there.” He pointed over to the place where they saw many people reunited drinking and eating.

 

After spending the day in the water park, both couples were doing their own thing. Mikey and Raph stepped out of the bar after having a couple of shots. The brute felt light headed but he was still sober enough to try and do some activities with Mike. “So, what do you wanna do first?” He asked as they stood in the middle of the water park.

 

Michelangelo looked at his surroundings for a bit, smiling widely at taking a look over at the artificial pond that had many boats for couples to get on. “O-Oh! Raph, look at those! Let’s get on those!”

 

The Non-Carrier turned to where his smaller friend had pointed. He scrunched his nose lightly. The pedal boats. It wasn’t his favorite, but at watching the happiness on the other’s face, he sighed and nodded. “Sure, why not?” He followed him towards the boats.

 

Mikey smiled instantly, although he was a little dizzy with the alcohol in his system, he was still well enough to do so. “They look fun... It’s been years since I’ve been on one of these.” He grabbed onto Raph’s hand leading him towards the small transportation on the pond.

 

“Ehh, Leo and I only got on these once, when we were kids.” He remembered that moment with a chuckle.

 

They carefully got on the small boat as Mikey smiled at him. “I got on these with my mom before.” He said with a sigh. “It makes me remember those good times.”

 

“Yeah they’re good memories. We came with our dad when we had the chance.”

 

The small Carrier replied, “Very true, bro. Alright! Let’s begin!” He said out loud and began to pedal next to his friend.

 

The stronger began to pedal on his side of the boat, he didn’t recall the pedals being that hard. But he also didn’t want to mention that the other reason on why he didn’t like these little boats, was because as a kid, he would cry up a storm for his father to come because he feared the boat might sink. He didn’t say anything about it and decided to at least try to enjoy the moment with Mike.

 

At being in the middle of the big pond, Michelangelo grinned at watching a few fish swim by... And to be fair, they were big fishes. “Oh! Raph, look!” He pointed to the water as they stopped to get a better view of them. “They’re awesome!”

 

“Eh?” He peeked over the edge of the boat to take a view of the fishes. Man, they were big. But after watching the water for short time, he felt himself a little dizzy after all that alcohol he drank a while ago. He took a seat once more and smiled at watching his excitement.

 

“They’re amazing, it’s a shame we can’t feed them.” He said with a sigh as he looked over to the other. He lift a brow at watching how strange he looked. “Hey, you alright?”

 

Leonardo was ready to go for a swim at the pool. He looked over at Donatello, who seemed to be quite insecure about the situation, he didn’t look like he wanted to go in with him. “Don? Aren’t you coming?” Leo asked to the tallest, who had his distance from the pool, only watching him from afar.

 

“Huh? I-I’m fine... I only like being here at the palapas.” He remained on the beach chair, unconsciously gripping tightly the edges of the chair.

 

He lift an eye ridge at that, swimming over to the Carrier and walking out of the pool. “Don, are you sure? We can go dive at the pool. It’s a little hot, Don’t you think? Are you alright?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine here in the shade.” He half-smiled, bringing the towel up to his chest. “You go ahead and have some fun. I’ll watch you from here.”

 

Leonardo could only sigh, he wasn’t sure if to leave his partner there or go back into the pool... He didn’t want the same thing happening again like at the beach. “But I wouldn’t want you to be alone... It’s not fun to just watch others from all the way, over there.” 

 

“It’s alright, it’s fun to be all the way over here. You can relax. Tell me when you want to leave so we can go to another part of the park.” He really hoped that that would convince him.

 

Leo made a small scowl at that, he really didn’t want Donnie to alone while he was swimming. He feared so much for his safety. “Well, I’m not really in the mood to swim. I thought you were, though.” He brought a hand to his arm, rubbing it a little as he made his way back to Don. “What do you say we go to a Jacuzzi instead? Or the water slides.” 

 

“Water…slides?” He turned over to the giant water slides that were behind them, he saw their heights and the speeds some of the tourists could reach, making their way down. He noticed a couple coming down in their inflatable making a huge splash into the water. It made the turtle have a chill run down his shell. “A-aren’t you thirsty? You should be very thirsty from all that swimming and walking you’ve done all day.”

 

“I’m not that thirsty... But if you want we can get something for you.” He told him sweetly, noticing how scared he looked at watching the slides and pool. “Don...? By any chance, are you afraid of water?” He asked in worry.

 

He turned back to Leo after a second. “What? No! What makes you think that?” He asked in a not-so-normal tone. “I just thought you’d need something to drink and to relax a bit.”

 

“Donnie... I think that because you hate the fact about getting close to the pool. You shouldn’t be ashamed if you dislike water.” He said understanding his situation, taking a seat next to him.

 

“I don’t dislike it...I’m only shy about everyone seeing a turtle who can’t swim...” He admitted looking away, trying to hide his blush at finally saying that to someone.

 

His boyfriend smiled softly at only watching the expression of Donatello. He really liked it when he could act out of character sometimes. “Come on, there’s no need to feel like that.” He said nicely at him, hugging him with an arm, “Donnie, don’t worry about it. Heh, I even know an otter that can’t swim, you shouldn’t feel ashamed.”

 

“Don’t say it just to make me feel better...” Don crossed his arms and a leg. He didn’t like people pitying him for nonsense like this. “I’ve tried before but it never worked. I only know how to float...”

 

Leo rolled his eyes with a smile, letting out a sigh saying, “Donnie, don’t limit yourself that way.” He took a hold of his hand carefully, caressing it gently. “How about I teach you how to swim today? We can go over to the pool and I’ll be right beside you, telling you how to do it.”

 

The other remained silent for a while, thinking about the outcome of this. Would he end up drowning and causing a scene in the middle of all these people? Would they laugh at watching a turtle teaching another turtle how to swim when it should basically be a natural instinct? Although there’s also tortoises who aren’t able to swim. He shook his head, getting rid of unnecessary theories and turned back to the older Hamato brother. With a sigh, he accepted the risk. “Very well... But let’s do this without drawing too much attention.”

 

At the approval, Leonardo helped him get on his feet, “There’s nothing to be afraid of, Donnie. I won’t let anyone tell you anything.” He said in a positive tone, walking next to the tallest going over to the pool in front of them, which wasn’t that deep honestly.

 

Don felt goosebumps at getting closer to the pool. His eyes widened little by little, until he felt the cold water touch one of his toes. They slowly made their way into the water going deeper and deeper, when finally Leo stopped at some point. The height reached up to Don’s chest. Donnie’s heart was beating a million times a minute, getting a tighter grip on Leonardo.

 

Leonardo smiled reassuringly at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze for support. He leaned closer before he kissed him on the lips. “Calm down... I’m right here. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He rested a hand on his cheek to show his support.

 

Don stared at him at witnessing the trust he was trying to show him. But right after, he felt himself fall over and into the water. He reacted instantly and through himself onto Leo, clinging onto him as if he were about to fall into the abyss. His face was so close to Leo’s that they rubbed cheeks together while Donnie was breathing rapidly.

 

“Easy…” He held him softly, rubbing his shell to soothe him a little. “Everything’s going to be alright, relax and don’t be afraid.” Leo said before kissing his cheek.

 

The tallest said nothing, trying his best to calm down and breathe normally. He closed his eyes, hoping that would help, when he finally managed to take a deep breath and look over to Leonardo. “It’s fine... I’m calmer now.”

 

His blue-eyed boyfriend smiled once more, “Well, then... Adjust yourself like this, Don.” He indicated. “You need to hold your breath in your lungs constantly while swimming, therefore it’s necessary while you push yourself and kick, you breathe correctly.”

 

“Alright. B-but please don’t let me go...” Don tried his best to go forward in the water, following Leo’s instructions. He really didn’t want to drown or worry the other turtle.

 

“Don’t worry.” He said in a soft voice, following him and watching him swim in a sloppy matter. For being his first time, he actually did a pretty good job.

 

The Carrier tried to stay at the top with all his might. They swam for quite some time, Donatello was slowly starting to get the hang of it. He still needed a lot of practice but he was gaining more confidence in himself by every passing minute.

 

Leonardo watched in pride how his partner was swimming away. His gained more speed thanks to Leo’s tips on breathing and kicking, “Good job, Donnie!”

 

“Are you for real? I feel like I’m going slower than a snail!” He stated out loud.

 

“Not at all.” Said his boyfriend in admiration. “You’re doing very fine, you’ve gotten better.” 

 

“Thank you. Well… If it’s not much of a bother, can we go back to the edge? Now I’m the one that’s thirsty.” Said Donnie with a small smile.

 

“Sure, Don...” He said with care, taking him back to the edge to get dried up. “You want to get a soda, piña colada?”

 

“Anything’s fine.” Said Don with a gentle smile. They dried up well and took their belongings to head for the bar for a drink, after and improvised swimming lesson.

 

Both were already at the bar, only drinking a soft liquor, they weren’t the type to drink much or strong alcohol. Looking over from their chair, they saw Raphael and Michelangelo, who were walking near the edge of the pool. Leo pondered, “You know? I don’t understand why Raphael doesn’t want to admit his feelings for Mikey...”

 

“Something tells me that it’s not that he doesn’t want to admit it. More like, he doesn’t even know he has feelings for him.” Said Donnie, taking another sip from his glass.

 

“Ugh, but it’s so obvious even for us. How can he not know that?” Asked the older brother, drinking a little more, “Did you see how he reacted yesterday when Mikey said he didn’t mind sharing rooms with us?”

 

“Maybe he did it so Mikey wouldn’t feel bad or rejected. But it’s an assumption. You said he’s very reserved and rough, right? So that must be the same thing that doesn’t let him know he does like Mike. He’s not so involved with his romantic feelings.” Don explained his theory.

 

“I know, I know… Raphael is a very reserved guy, he’ll never admit when he’s in love, but... He completely transforms into a gentle caring Raph when he’s with Michelangelo.” He said with a small smile.

 

“You’re right about that, all he needs is a little help to figure out how he truly feels.” Smiled the tallest. “And I think Mikey is the one to help him out.”

 

Leonardo sighed in frustration, “The worst thing about this... Raphael doesn’t want to accept what I say... Pfft, I’ve told him myself that it’s obvious he likes Mikey, but he denies it and gets angry every time we touch the subject.” He rested his shoulders on the table. “He’ll be alone forever thanks to his pride...”

 

“Maybe with the proper words, Mikey can show him that he really does like him. He said taking another sip of his drink. “That’s why I insist that he’s the one to do it. With his ease of words, it’ll be easier for him than for us.”

 

Leo thought it over a little more, lifting an eye ridge. “Wait... I thought we were only talking about Raph.” He widened his eyes in surprise. “I didn’t know Mikey felt the same way for Raph.”

 

“It’s clearer than the ocean, you know...” He lift a brow. “Wasn’t it obvious that he also has strong feelings for Raphael?”

 

“Well I know my brother from head to toe, but not Mikey. He seems to be nice everyone he meets, though.” He sighed, “But, it really makes me happy that they have mutual feelings for one another.”

 

“I agree. Let’s hope it all works out for them in the end.” Said Donnie, mostly for his orange masked little friend and his insecurity on his social status.

 

Leonardo only half-smiled, looking at them from afar, how they got lost through the crowd of people... Raphael was happy having Mikey by his side, without even knowing...

 

After some time, both couples reunited at the entrance of the park, since the sun was starting to set. They bought some souvenirs, and without knowing, they got a bit of a sun burn.

 

“Agh... I was so excited for today that I forgot to put some sunscreen…” Said Mikey with a whine, while he walked alongside the others. “It hurts...”

 

“It’s fine. We can go to a pharmacy to buy a cream to help you, on our way back to the hotel.” Said Raphael touching his arm, feeling his arm sting slightly.

 

“I think you need some of that cream, too.” Said Mikey with a little smile. 

 

“When we were on our way here I saw a bunch of pharmacies.” Said Leonardo, “We can go there.”

 

The following days were the best than any of the turtles could’ve ever had in their lives. Taking a break from their daily routines was something they really needed. And without noticing, Raph and Mikey developed a strong bond with one another. While Leo and Don, they got closer as a couple, at first the Carrier was so reserved and showed very few emotions, but with this week where they passed quality time together, he opened up to Leo.

 

All those experiences at the resort slowly accumulated with others... 

 

With the passing of the years, the relationship between Donatello and Leonardo turned into a strong bond... So much that both felt at ease with each other’s company, it made them very happy. Even Donatello’s attitude was much more positive and open with his boyfriend, Leonardo could get to know the Carrier better and see that he could be nice and loving when he wanted to be. Donatello was so unique for him. 

 

And he’s willing to stay by his side until the end. 

 

“I hope he likes it... I took his measurements without him even knowing.” Said Leo while he stared down at the ring he bought for Donatello. He was next to his brother at that moment, why, he was getting ready for his date with his lover.

 

“I can see your whole salary went into that ring, or even more. Sure you won’t pass out before he says “yes”?” Asked Raph with a beer in his hand while he watched a baseball game on TV.

 

“I’ll admit I’m nervous... Tch, I’m afraid he might say “no”.” Said Leo, covering his face. “I really want Donatello to be my mate... And I want this to be a special proposal."

 

“Obviously he’ll accept, man. I haven’t seen such a close couple since you guys.” Said Raph with an eye ridge up. “Just try talking to him calmly and everything will go according to plan.”

 

“Alright…” He took a deep breath while adjusting his clothes, which were very formal. “Wish me luck, brother.” He told Raphael, taking a bouquet of flowers and the box containing the ring.

 

“Good luck… And don’t pass out!” His brother responded with a tease and a smile to his already nervous older brother.

 

Leonardo sighed lightly, exiting his house taking his father and brother’s good vibes. It didn’t take him long to arrive to the spot where he’d take Donatello on their date. Shortly after being there, he noticed his gap toothed lover a few feet away from him, with a smile on his already beautiful face.

 

Donatello saw his boyfriend drawing nearer, he looked so handsome in that suit. He came with his own suit, not as elegant as Leo’s but it was something, and awaited for what he was sure to be a wonderful night since he sounded very excited about it through phone. They were both front to front as the tallest smiled tenderly at him. 

 

“Hi, Leo.”

 

“Wow... Donnie, you look great.” He said softly, admiring his appearance. “I… I brought you these.” He said as he lift up the flowers.

 

“Oh Leo, they’re beautiful, thank you.” Don gladly took them, appreciating how thoughtful he was. “So, what are we doing tonight?” He asked curiously.

 

“Well, I reserved a dinner at a restaurant. It’s private and the food is delicious.” He assured with a smile. “Come on, I’m sure you’re going to like it.” He took a hold of his hand and led him to the restaurant.

 

“You’re always so sweet, I’m sure I’ll like it.” He let Leo lead him towards the place he mentioned. Once arriving, a waiter took them over a certain well decorated table with flowers and candles. Cliché but still nice. It was very pretty, honestly.

 

The dinner that night was fantastic, the music matched with the mood of the moment, the glass of wine they obtained was the best... And Leonardo was beginning to feel ready to give his proposal, “Donnie... Are you happy with me?” He asked with worry, his nerves were acting up again.

 

“Of course I am, Leo. What kind of question is that?” Asked Don with a chuckle. “You helped with so many insecurities and you’re very sweet.”

 

Leo blushed at that, letting out a half-smile he couldn’t resist. “I’m glad that… That you like being with me. Since the day I first saw you, I can’t help but gain more feelings towards you.” He reached for his pocket while coming close to Don. Placing a hand on his and continued speaking, “I simply love you, a lot. That’s why, I’ve decided I want to wake up at your side every morning, I want to come back home to you... To our house... I’ve decided I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Suddenly, he knelt down and took out the box, opening it ever so slowly. “Donatello Paulsen...Will you marry me?”

 

Don widened his eyes at seeing the ring in Leonardo’s hand, it was beautiful and his sincere look made it so much better. He couldn’t help but feel his eyes tear up at witnessing what was happening, something he thought would never happen to him. He laughed softly and accidentally let out a sob. 

 

“Yes. I will marry you!”

 

Leo’s heartbeat was off the charts after that, not only at hearing his approval, but also, at seeing his teary eyes and the happiness he showed, he felt like he would burst in joy. “Donnie...” He stood up once more, took the ring out of it’s case and carefully taking his lover’s hand, placing the ring onto his finger. “I promise to make you the happiest turtle on earth...” He touched the soft cheek of Donatello and brushed some tears away, “I love you, Donatello...”

 

“I love you too, Leonardo.” With that, he leaned towards his new fiancé and kissed his lips. Who would’ve thought that this would really be an unforgettable night? And even better with most special person in his life.


	5. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short but with big events! Hope it was worth the wait ^^

They couldn’t be happier. They were engaged now, both of them were willing to stand by one another to face life, together.

 

 

And that’s how it went, the preparations for the wedding began and with the help of Hamato Yoshi, they managed to get everything ready. A wedding in the outdoors, with few guests but full of love and support. The decorations and colors for the wedding had been inspired by the heritage of the groom and his family. Many Japanese decorations, even the suits they wore were also inspired by the same beautiful culture.

 

 

Leonardo was a nervous wreck as of now, even more than the night he proposed to Donatello...

 

 

Raphael was adjusting his brother’s bowtie, accompanied by a few other friends that were invited to the big day. His emerald eyed brother noticed the groom’s scared expression and sighed in annoyance.

 

 

“What’s wrong now? You’re as pale as a ghost.”

 

 

“I-I have no idea, I should be calm at this point.” He mumbled in fear, “I’m even more nervous than the day I asked him to marry me.”

 

 

“My friend, just take a deep breath.” Said Miyamoto Usagi, one of Leo’s most loyal friends, “When Donatello walks out from that door, you’ll see that all your worries will disappear.” Reassured the rabbit, to make Leo feel slightly better.

 

 

Raph nodded in agreement with Usagi. “Yeah you’ll see, just relax, bro. I bet that once you see his face, all your fears will go away.”

 

 

“Unless he’s just as nervous as he is.” Said Slash, looking away as he pondered.

 

 

“Don’t make things worse, bud…” Whispered Raph over to him.

 

 

“Alright… Just take a deep breath. Ochitsuite…” Said Leo in his native language, but then he heard the music start to play in the outside. “E-Eh? It’s…It’s already starting?” Whispered Leo to himself. All of a sudden his fears came back.

 

 

He was terrified.

 

 

“Stop worrying so much, or the wedding will end even before it begins!” Said Raph as he finished adjusting the tie properly. But as soon as he finished, he looked to his brother for a few seconds and finally gave him a hug. That surprised the older.

 

 

Leo’s eyes opened up way more than usual after receiving that hug. He smiled softly at his younger twin, gladly returning the hug with the same affection. “Thank you for your support, brother.”

 

 

“You’re welcome. I love you, dork…” He said as his best wishes to the older of the Hamato sons. “Hey and in the end, who did you invite to the whole thing? More family of ours?”

 

 

“Donatello invited his friends, aside from that, I don’t know if his parents confirmed if they’ll come or not after sending them their invitation.” He sighed after a few seconds, “I invited my friends as you can see... And I also invited Mom... But I don’t think she’s coming.” He said as he looked away.

 

 

At hearing the last part, Raphael’s face completely changed, “You invited Mom here? Why do you want her? She’s not important.”

 

 

The older twin made a slight scowl after that, “Dad said that it was best we told her...I just wanted another opportunity to see her once more... Maybe she’d accept and come.” He looked over to where the guests were, but he noticed the empty seat at the front row. “But... once again she has shown she doesn’t care...”

 

 

“Obviously… If there’s nothing she can take advantage of here, she doesn’t have a reason to come. I don’t know what Dad was thinking in wanting her to come.” Said Raph with a growl.

 

 

“I know… But I wanted to try one last time. But with this, there’s no more opportunities.” Said Leo with sadness, sighing in defeat at the complicated situation with their mother. But shortly after, he collected himself once more and smiled to his brother, “Although, this won’t be a big deal today. It’s a very special day.”

 

 

“Of course not, she was never part of our lives, so don’t make her part of yours. That’s what I do.” Raphael added as his way to cope with it.

 

 

“Hey, the talk is interesting and all, but aren’t you forgetting about a certain wedding that’s about to take place?” Said Casey, stepping in to gesture towards more guests arriving.

 

 

“Oh right, eh, sorry about that.” Said Leonardo, biting on his lip a bit as he walked over to the altar, looking at how more people arrived to their marriage. Even the minister had been waiting for them for a while.

 

 

The only thing missing now was the beloved Donatello.

 

 

“Alright, Donnie... You should calm down.” Said a certain redhead girl to the Carrier. Who, was trying to help one of her friends calm down as well as Michelangelo.

 

 

Donatello was wearing a completely white suit, sporting laces on the sleeves as well as it being frilly and long. The type of clothes exclusive for Carriers. He liked his appearance in front of the mirror and so did his comrades who were with him that day.

 

 

“I am calm, but Leo is what worries me... He gets so tense with big moments.” He said as he fixed the collar of his suit.

 

 

“You gotta trust him, Donnie. He’ll probably be different today, for this occasion.” Said April, getting closer to him, handing over a bouquet of very pretty flowers. It was beautiful, with many daisies and roses.

 

 

“Oh bro!” Michelangelo smiled eagerly at seeing his friend ready for this big event, “Leonardo’s gonna be so hyped once he sees you!”

 

 

“Thanks, guys. I never thought this day would actually come. Now we’re all together so we can celebrate.” Said Donnie in a soft tone, thankful for his friends.

 

 

“Ohh! This is so exciting!” Said Irma, taking a peek from the door, over to the altar where everyone was arriving. “The guests are here!”

 

 

April lift a brow with a smirk as she handed over the bouquet to the husband-to-be. She looked over to the clock on the wall and gasped slightly. “Perfect, because aside from that, we’re ready to start!”

 

 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road!” Michelangelo said, looking over to his friend about to get married, “I’ll be taking my place now. See you there, Don! Good luck!” He said to the tallest before going off to the altar as one of the maids, and Carriers, of honor. Donnie waved his hand a little, he put the small veil over his face and got ready to step out to the ceremony.

 

 

“Hey wait, isn’t your father going to walk you to the altar?” Asked Irma, looking over to Don before he left.

 

 

The turtle suddenly dropped his smile at hearing that certain and important detail. He felt a small sting in his heart at the mention of that. “They said they’re not coming...”

 

 

“Huh?” April softened her expression at hearing that surprising news, she couldn’t help but feel bad for him. “B-but, why? They’re supposed to be your parents.”

 

 

“ _It’s too far away and we’re busy this week._ Those were the exact words my father used...” He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, once more. “I’m not even with them and they still push me away...”

 

 

“Oh... Donnie, I’m so sorry to hear that. I didn’t know about that…” Said the redhead in a worried tone. It was so heartbreaking to hear how someone’s parents wouldn’t even bother going to their only son’s wedding…

 

 

“Well then, let me walk you to the altar.” Hamato Yoshi said as he stepped in and came up to the taller. “Of course if there isn’t a problem with you, Donatello.” He said to this future son-in-law with a gentle smile.

 

 

Don felt a tear form on the edge of his eye at witnessing his father-in-law wanting to fill that gap in his life of not having a father figure. He quickly cleaned his eye and nodded to the elder rat. “It would be such an honor, Yoshi.”

 

 

“The honor is mine. Because thanks to you, my son has never been happier.” He softly said to him with a smile. “Come, Donatello... everybody is waiting for you outside.”

 

 

He took a deep breath and took a hold of Yoshi’s arm. With that, they left the small room and started the ceremony for the wedding.

 

 

Raphael had already taken his place next to Leo along with his other friends. The maids and Carriers of honor were also there at the opposite side of them, waiting for the “bride” to arrive.

 

 

Leonardo was terrified, completely, he felt like he would pass out any minute by just hearing the orchestra play... But once the doors opened and revealed his future husband, he felt the world stop... He looked amazing, like something he’s never seen before...

 

 

That day, Donatello shone like no one else...

 

 

Don slowly made his way over to him with Hamato Yoshi walking by his side. The music made everything even more real, seeing how he and Leo would be a happily married couple. The moment he stood right in front of his lover, they looked eye to eye. It was impossible for the both of them to hide their smiles.

 

 

“You look outstanding…” Leonardo whispered to his beloved, later thanking his father for the nice gesture in bringing Donnie.

 

 

“I wish you both pure happiness.” Said Yoshi as a blessing to the soon-to-be couple, letting go of Donatello’s hand and putting it onto his older son’s.

 

 

Shortly after, the ceremony began as soon as the groom’s father took his seat at the front row. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Leonardo and Donatello in holy matrimony, deciding to join their lives together until the end of times.” Said the minister. “You may now say your vows.” He looked over to Leonardo to start it all off.

 

 

He blushed the second he felt all eyes on him, his heart racing knowing he’s not only talking to his Donnie, but also that all the guests would hear him, as well. But when he looked into Don’s eyes, those beautiful reddish eyes that hooked him since the first day, he felt himself relax. He was calm enough to talk.

 

 

He took a hold of his hands, caressing them gently, “Donatello... since the day I saw you for the very first time, I can’t help but admire you... I never thought I’d meet someone this special in my life. Even...Back in the day, I’ve given up. I’ve told myself I wouldn’t be capable of loving someone and wouldn’t have someone love me in return... But when we met, my perspective changed completely...” He took a moment to talk once more, “I love you, Donatello... I love you more than anything. That’s why... I, Leonardo Hamato de Milo, want you Donatello Paulsen, as my future husband. I give myself to you, and promise to be loyal to you in the best and the worst, in health and illness. Until death do us part.” He ended his vows.

 

 

“That’s so cheesy...” Raph whispered to Casey.

 

 

Donatello smiled and chuckled lightly at hearing those sweet words from his fiancé. He cleared his throat and spoke, in a voice that would ease anything and anyone.

 

 

“Leonardo, at first I didn’t trust a lot of things, especially the people that surrounded me. But after your persistence and affection, I could see that not all people were the same. When we met, your family including your friends, have helped me see the reality. Even more when I found out there’s people just as unique as you. You’re so dedicated and hardworking for what you want to achieve. Also... that I’ve never met anyone as marvelous as you. And the love you feel for me, is the same love I have for you. I know you will be a great husband and I will also give the best of me. We will be a great team until the end, because we will always rely on each other. Now, with all the liberty and confidence of the world I can say, that I love you.”

 

 

The Non-Carrier blushed at hearing those words from Donatello. He caressed his partner’s hand once more. He was happy, so happy. Like never before. “I love you, too.”

 

 

Michelangelo sweetly watched the scene in front of him, quickly snapping a picture with his phone at the newlyweds.

 

 

“And now, Leonardo Hamato de Milo, do you take Donatello Paulsen as your lawful wedded wife? For all eternity?” Asked the minister.

 

 

He smiled at the awaited question, feeling his heart beat faster than he ever thought it could. He was nervous, but his happiness out beat it.

 

 

“I do.”

 

 

“And you, Donatello Paulsen, take Leonardo as your lawful wedded husband? For all eternity?” He asked the Carrier.

 

 

“I do.” He answered with a few tears on his eyes.

 

 

With a smile, the minister spoke once more, “Then, I now pronounce you Husband and Carrier. You may now kiss.”

 

 

Ever so carefully Leo came closer to Don, removing the veil with a smile, and finally, he leaned and kissed him on the lips. Lifting his joy and love for the taller one. With that, all the guests stood up and started applauding with great happiness for the new couple.

 

 

Leo’s family applauded that the oldest son finally got hitched and was now ready to start a new life. Raph tried with all his might to not let a single tear out. He inhaled deeply and smiled widely to fight back the waterworks.

 

 

Michelangelo looked over to Raphael, feeling himself giggle a little at him. He smiled in a funny way at watching his expression. “Come on, bro. Don’t hold back.”

 

 

Raph laughed a little at that, shaking his head, “I don’t like crying, Mikey. So no way I’m gonna do it here.” He cleared his throat and spoke, “But I’m glad that Leo’s dream finally came true.”

 

 

“He put all his might on this.” Said his little freckled friend. “You’re a good brother, Raph. You’ve shown Leo a lot of support.”

 

 

“Thanks. It’s all part of being brothers. Being there for one another. Though I think he can go on without my help now, but I’ll always be around if he needs help.” Said Raph in satisfaction. It would be weird not having Leo at home anymore.

 

 

The Carrier only smiled and leaned onto him a little, “You’re right. I think Leo can go on his own, from now on.” He said, taking another picture of the couple.

 

 

After the kiss, they both took a step back, looking over to all the invited people. Even with the absence of a few family members, both turtles were glad that they each other’s company as well as those who did care for them. Leonardo and Donatello were relieved and felt very happy. They were now together as a married couple and now, all that was left was to enjoy the rest of their lives together.

 


	6. Happiness and Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the angst starts! There might some strong language here and there.

The wedding was a success. Everyone was giving their best wishes to the new couple. The honeymoon took place the next day after the celebration. Leo and Don had decided to enjoy their new married life at a week-long cruise.

 

 

Shortly after returning, they had chosen a nice house near town and with enough space for the both of them. It didn’t take long for them to move their belongings at what would be their new home. Hamato Yoshi and Raphael supported Leonardo the whole way, though they were quite sad with their Leo’s departure, they knew he would still be coming back to continue training at the Dojo, by their side.

 

 

Everything would be the same, right?

 

 

5 months had passed since the older brother’s wedding. Raphael had finished another day of work at the Dojo. Ever since his brother left, the house was calmer and there wasn’t a lot going on compared to the old days. So the younger twin spent most of his time out with his friends or at bars.

 

 

His new ways were beginning to bother Leonardo. Not only that, but also whenever he came by to visit, Raphael would be in a bad mood, more than usual, and at times he wouldn’t even come out of his room. Thanks to all the parties he goes to, he’d come home late and wake up with terrible hangovers that wouldn’t help him with instructing his students, in the least.

 

 

“Raphael...we need to talk.” spoke Leonardo in a serious tone, after saying goodbye to his father, he was settled in approaching his brother to talk about the situation.

 

 

“Is it urgent? Because I got a huge headache, if you haven’t noticed...” He replied from his bed, his face buried in his pillow.

 

 

“That’s exactly what I want to talk about. These parties you go to are getting out of control. You can’t keep being this irresponsible. You have to set limits.”

 

 

“What do you mean by _irresponsible_?” Raph sat up and looked over to him with a scowl. “I do my part in the Dojo and come at my usual hour. Or what? You want me to do your shift too because you’re married now?”

 

 

Leo let out a snort at hearing that question, “Don’t exaggerate, no way would I ever ask you that. I don’t need you to do my shift, but I do need you to lay it off on the partying. So you can at least get your job right.”

 

 

“Wow, aren’t you the perfect one? The one that always follows the rules and everyone should be like you. But I’m the one that’s always wrong, does the total opposite, and by the looks of it isn’t allowed to go out and have fun. Since when do you tell me what to do?”

 

 

“You can go out and have fun, but you should know to what extends.” Replied Leo, slowly getting mad. “You can’t go out every frickin’ night. Tsk, even Casey Jones isn’t as uncontrollable as you.”

 

 

“Ok, that pissed me off.” With a swift jump from his bed, Raph stood right in front of Leonardo. “Don’t you dare compare me, Mr. Perfect. You have no authority over me. If I wanna go to a party, I'll go. If I want a drink, I’ll drink. I don’t know why you’re trying to butt in if it’s none of your business.”

 

 

“You’re risking the name of the Dojo, Raphael. You’ll stain our family’s reputation with your attitude and actions.” Said Leo as he took his coat. “If you wanna continue getting into trouble, keep going to those stupid clubs of yours.”

 

 

“Like if you’ve never gone to them, before! There were even times you got so shitfaced that you couldn’t even walk!” Raph said, walking into his personal space. “And don’t try to be the straight man of this! You’ve also had your fair share of times where you made us look like idiots with that stalker personality of yours.”

 

 

After hearing that, Leo’s pride had taken a punch to the face. He had enough.

 

 

“You’re starting to sound more like our mother, Raphael…” He said in anger. With his coat on, he made his way to the front door.

 

 

Snap.

 

 

“DON’T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Yelled Raphael in fury, charging over to his brother to deliver a big punch.

 

 

At hearing his shout, the older turned around immediately, quick to dodge his brother’s assault. “Because it’s true!” He held on to Raphael’s arm. He wasn’t going to loosen his grip anytime soon. “You never accept your mistakes and shut yourself in your own little world where the only one who hasn’t done anything wrong is you.” With that, he pushed him away. “You can’t control your anger.”

 

 

“And you think of yourself as the all-so-mighty everyone needs to be. Get off your high horse! You’re just a plain ol’ turtle, so don’t try looking at others over your shoulder.” Raph with a jump got up once more. “And, you know what? I’m out.” He shoved his brother away with his shoulder, getting his leather jacket and a cap. With that, he slammed the door and left once more.

 

 

Leo let out a growl from the back of his throat, slamming the small side table close to him. His brother’s attitude really angered him and had no idea how to fix things.

 

 

Elsewhere…

 

 

Michelangelo was at one of the most popular clubs in town, he had been there for a few hours, and like expected, he had taken a good amount of different drinks there.

 

 

It didn’t take long for Raph to arrive at said club, taking a place over at the bar. “Give me the usual, Rocksteady...Leave the bottle.” He suddenly noticed Mikey a few chairs away. With a sigh, he got up and joined him, “Hey, Mikey...”

 

 

By just recognizing the other, Mike immediately let out a big smile. It was clear that he was a little light headed, either way, he tried his best to concentrate on him. “Raphie... Good you stopped by.”

 

 

“Yeah, I need to blow off some steam. Leo’s getting on my nerves...” At the moment he noticed his drink, he grabbed a glass and drank it all in a sip. “He wants to treat me like a child, telling me what to do and whatnot...”

 

 

The other only heard to what he was saying, trying to keep his drunk mind in the conversation and listen to what his friend was telling him. “You know what? You should tell him that you can do whatever you want. All that you want.” He drunkenly advised.

 

 

Raphael to two more sips, trying to forget about his problems. “That’s what I told him and he started with his I’m superior bullshit again...” He served himself another glass, furrowing his eye ridges from the taste.

 

 

Mikey wasn’t left behind in taking another drink for himself, “But... Even so, he doesn’t live with you anymore. I don’t get why he’s so mad.”

 

 

“Exactly! He’s not even my dad, we already have him at home...”

 

 

After chugging more alcohol, they reached a point where they were incredibly drunk, and being completely unaware of their actions. Raphael rested his elbows on the bar with the now empty bottle next to him. “A-and what’s that idiot’s problem? I mean like, doesn’t he understand what’s going on with us? My mom left us when we were very young and then he compares me to her. _hic_ That was low, even for him.”

 

 

For Michelangelo, now it was hard for him to fully understand what he was saying, but still, he gave his best effort. “That’s true! Why does he compare you to your mom? You don’t even have kids!” Said Mikey with a pout, though he felt like his head was spinning.

 

 

“You totally get me.” Said Raph to him, giving him a half hug while he rested his chin on Mike’s head. “It’s like if we’ve been friends since the beginning of time...”

 

 

“Brooo, that’s deep.” He replied in a soft tone. “I think I wanna be more than your friend.” Slurred Mikey with a laugh, not even aware of the things he was saying.

 

 

“Now that’d be super…” The moment he laid eyes on his fellow friend, Raphael suddenly focused his small attention on Michelangelo. “Wow… I never noticed you have really pretty eyes... Like little blue gumballs.”

 

 

“I love gumballs.” Mikey immediately added without thinking, “But my favorites would have to be the **green** ones…”

 

 

His bulky friend started laughing out of nowhere. They remained in their hug for a little while, since they were anything but sober. “You know, you’re really sweet! Like very sweet.”

 

 

“Oh yeah?” Mike smiled in a dorky way, letting Raph hug him all he wanted. “How sweet am I? Like a marshmallow? Or a lollypop?”

 

 

“Mmm...I don’t know. Let me have a taste.” Without any permission whatsoever, he kissed Mikey on the lips for a good whole 5 seconds. Until he broke the kiss and looked to the ceiling. “…Yeah, sweet as a marshmallow...”

 

 

The smallest’s eyes opened wide after receiving that kiss. He felt like if his whole body had a reaction towards that. “Let me... Let me have a taste of you, too...” He said in a soft tone, pulling Raph’s bandana tails so he could connect his lips with his once more. But this time, he made it more passionate than the last one.

 

 

Raphael was surprised by the sudden forced kiss, but soon after he got over it and kissed him back. He slowly brought him closer to his own body and opened his mouth more so they could intensify it. Mikey’s hands travelled from Raph’s face to his neck, hugging him and feeling himself give in to their moment. The little conscience he had left tried to control him so he wouldn’t get too overexcited. But in their drunken state it was basically impossible.

 

 

With all that alcohol in their systems, their kisses were getting more intense. Raphael even started touching the other’s backside.

 

 

They didn’t remember at what hour they left the bar, holding on to one another going lord knows where, and mostly, what they were doing. They ended up in Michelangelo’s apartment...

 

 

And there, in the darkness of the room, both turtles showed all the affection they’ve hidden and avoided for all those years...

 

 

The next morning, the apartment was vibrant once more with the few sun beams shining through the edges of the curtains. One of the beams hit Raph in the face, making him moan and open an eye, only to make him shut it tight once more thanks to the horrible hangover he felt. “What the hell happened?” He looked around the room for a bit, but suddenly he noticed that this wasn’t his room. He sat up and saw this clearly wasn’t his room. It wasn’t even his house! But what frightened him more, was that he noticed that someone was sleeping next to him.

 

 

The freckled turtle slept peacefully next to him, showing no discomfort at all. He didn’t have to work that day, anyway. That is... until some movements next to him made him open his eyes slightly, “Hmm...?”

 

 

A loud slamming of the front door was heard and someone’s rushed footsteps echoed in the hallways. Raphael ran as fast he could, not out of fear, but he felt he did something he clearly shouldn’t have done. Something both his father and Leo wouldn’t know about.

 

 

At just getting up, the small Carrier was shaken up at noticing the back of the person that ran off. But he knew by the shell, it had been Raphael. “Raph, w-wait!” shouted Mikey, trying to get up and go after him, but he wouldn’t be able to keep up...

 

 

The speed of the other and a pain in his hips held him back...

 

 

1 month later.

 

 

The weather had been cold and windy with some rain a few times a week. Since the incident between the two friends, Raph didn’t leave his house, not even to party out with his friends. His father thought it was strange, seeing all the time he spent home with him as well as the time he dedicated to his job and his training. As for Michelangelo, he had been incredibly sad since that day. Due to Raphael avoiding him completely, he didn’t answer any of his calls or messages. And sometimes he would go to the bars, awaiting the arrival of the youngest Hamato son. The worst came when two weeks ago, he started feeling sick and weak, which immediately became a red flag for him.

 

 

That led him to a positive answer...

 

 

With the other brother, unlike Raph, had finished another day at work, he was even excited to go home and rest since Don was still teaching. After arriving, Leonardo started preparing dinner, due to his partner coming home late and he didn’t want him to come home tired with no food done. Lately, his beloved Carrier had been quite demanding with their meals and got very irritable when he didn’t get specifically what he wanted. It was strange, saying truthfully. What he didn’t expect, was that he heard the front door open as well as the sound of a pair of keys.

 

 

“Leo, I’m home.” Announced Don at the entrance, aware that his husband was home from work by now. He walked over to the kitchen and saw him preparing dinner.

 

 

“Hi Donnie.” Greeted Leo with a sweet smile. “I’m making dinner. Some miso soup that my father taught me how to prepare.” He said to his beloved, taking a whiff from the nice scent it gave out.

 

 

“It looks delicious, love.” Don walked over to the other, hiding a very peculiar smile. “What did you do today?”

 

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary, I trained some kids in the morning and helped my father clean his house. I saw Raphael a little strange today...” He sighed at the end.

 

 

“Oh yeah? What’s wrong with him?” Asked Donnie as he lowered his smile a little, but only a little.

 

 

“I don’t know, he looked so lost in his own thoughts and during his class session, he seemed really distracted.” Leo sighed once more, until he looked over to his lover and smirked. “And you? What’d you do today? You seem awfully happy today.”

 

 

Donatello let out a chuckle after hearing that, “Well not a lot. I went to teach though I finished early, went to town for a few things we need, I found out I’m pregnant, bought some desserts and came home...”

 

 

The wooden spoon fell to the floor shortly after, followed by a long silence in the kitchen... Leonardo almost forgot how to breathe after hearing that. “P-pregnant?” He asked with a tremble in his voice.

 

 

Don stared at him for a second and nodded. “Yes Leo...we’re having a baby.” He said with his smile slowly growing.

 

 

“Donnie...” Leo swallowed a lump in this throat, taking Donatello’s hands into his own, not even sure of what to say or do. “I-I’m going to a dad... A dad...” He whispered, until he started to form his own smile. “Donnie... we’re going to be parents!”

 

 

“Yes honey, we’re going to be parents!” Replied Donnie with excitement, for him, it was the best news he had ever received. Their wedding was also an exciting one, though.

 

 

Leo was at a loss of words now, all he could do now was hug his partner, feeling like he was going to burst in happiness, “There’s a baby growing in your stomach... O-our... Our baby...”

 

 

“That’s right. A sweet little boy or a pretty little girl.” Said Donnie with joy, resting a hand on his flat stomach.

 

 

With care, the husband placed a hand on top of his Donnie’s, feeling very content with the news, “Dad’s going to love the news.” He whispered.

 

 

“Finding out he’s going to be a grandfather, of course he will.” Donnie agreed with him. “But... Can you finish the soup first? I’m really hungry.”

 

 

“Oh! S-sure.” The husband blushed lightly, leaning down to get the spoon, washing it carefully in the sink to then continue preparing the nice dinner for both of them. Taking out some bowls to serve their portions and handing Don his own bowl at the table. “I hope you like it.”

 

 

“The scent is driving me crazy, so I think I’ll like it.” Said Don with a chuckle, beginning to eat their soup together though with much more joy. Because soon, there would be three sitting at the table.

 

 

While happiness filled Leonardo and Donatello’s house, Michelangelo was anything but joyful, and at the same time very mad. That moment, he was on his way to Raphael’s house, given that he didn’t answer any of his calls or texts, so he had enough... He was going to finish this whole situation right now. Once he made it to the right place, the smaller Carrier tried to calm himself down. He didn’t want to make a scene, he needed to keep calm. After all, he was Michelangelo Cipes. Anger was something that didn’t associate with him.

 

 

“Come on, Mikey... You can do this.” He said to himself with a bit of insecurity, to then knock on the front door.

 

 

Raphael was in the living room watching TV, but he wasn’t really paying attention to it. His mind was filled with worries and thoughts of what would be the outcome of his accident. He was more worried, now that his father was suspecting he did something. Which was a really big pressure on him. The bulky turtle heard the knocks, sighing in annoyance. He got off the couch to go answer the door, but his expression changed in less than a second when he opened the door and saw Mikey standing there.

 

 

“M-Mikey... Ehh... Hi.”

 

 

When he saw Raphael, Mikey couldn’t hold it anymore.

 

 

“42 phone calls, Raphael... 78 text messages. You couldn’t answer a single one of them!” He complained out loud.

 

 

“Don’t take it that way!” Said Raph trying to excuse himself, he needed to think of a good answer. “I’ve been really busy with the Dojo since Leo’s not around as much—”

 

 

“Don’t give me excuses, Raphael. You’re a coward!” He said in an angered tone, the turtle that spoke wasn’t the sweet little Mikey that everyone knew.

 

 

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t answer your calls or texts, alright?” Raph said, trying to calm him down, “I was embarrassed about what I did. I have wanted to tell you but—”

 

 

“Don’t lie to me…” Suddenly, he felt his eyes well up with tears, “It sickened you... It grossed you out to have slept with someone like me, right? A damn Carrier!”

 

 

“What?! No! No it didn’t gross me out. I don’t care if you’re a Carrier, you’re really nice. What I was trying to say was that maybe you thought I took advantage of you...” Spoke Raph in an ashamed tone.

 

 

Sighing in frustration, Mike turned half way, placing his hands on his head, “That day... You didn’t even let me talk to you. You just left... You left me there, asking myself if what we did was at least special to you...”

 

 

“Well... Honestly it was, I’m just saying I was embarrassed if you by any chance thought I took advantage of you, but I can tell you that that wasn’t my intention.”

 

 

Mikey tightened his fists a bit, instantly walked over to the couch, taking a seat with so much anger and trying his best to calm down. He needed so much patience. “Well that’s not what’s really important here.” He then turned over to the other, “That day, Raph... We didn’t use any type of protection.”

 

 

“I don’t think so, we were pretty drunk... Why that all of a sudden?” Asked the younger Hamato.

 

 

“I’m a Carrier, Raph. I have the ability to develop a child in me.” He replied in a harsh tone. “We didn’t use protection at any time...” He sighed deeply, until his anger was replaced with fear, “I’m expecting a baby.”

 

 

It felt like his heart stopped just as soon as he heard that sentence come out of Mikey’s mouth. Did he say he was expecting a baby? Did he maybe confuse the words? “That you’re what?” Raphael asked in fear.

 

 

Michelangelo gulped at the question, starting to feel more scared, “... We’re going to have a child...” He said as he began to hug himself in comfort, “I’m pregnant...”

 

 

Suddenly, Raph felt a smile spread across his face, he couldn’t hold his nervousness. “It’s a joke, right? We only did it once...”

 

 

“Well that’s what happens when you don’t use protection.” Said the smaller while looking away. He hated the idea of involving his friend into this situation. “I uh… I’m sorry.”

 

 

The older of the two was speechless at the situation that not only involved him, but also the Carrier that sat in front of him. He didn’t know if to cry, get angry, shout. Everything piled up in a second.

 

 

“I’m a dummy... I knew this could happen. I don’t get it, I could have stopped all this insanity…” Mikey said to himself, he was frustrated.

 

 

But Raphael suddenly said something he clearly shouldn’t have said.

 

 

“And are you sure it’s mine, to begin with?”

 

 

By just hearing those words, Michelangelo felt the rage run through his body. With a few tears in his eyes, he made his way over to the other and he didn’t think twice before giving him a hard slap to the face. “You’re an idiot, Raphael Hamato!” He said in a cracking voice.

 

 

Raphael didn’t expect that reaction, in the least. He brought a hand to his cheek after such a strong slap. His eyes were wide open, looking over to the smaller. “N-no, I didn’t mean it that way!”

 

 

“Oh you meant it, alright.” Said Mikey in anger, turning away. He was one step away from leaving, but before anything else, he glanced at Raphael, “... This is the first time in my life that I ever slept with someone.” After saying that, he made his way over to the front door.

 

 

“Hold on, Mikey! It wasn’t my intention to say that!” Shouted Raph out loud.

 

 

He looked slightly to the bulky turtle, hugging himself once more, he couldn’t help but let his tears run down from his baby blue eyes. All he wanted was someone’s understanding. He’d been dealing with that weight over his shoulders for weeks, so he wasn’t sure how to react anymore.

 

 

“Mikey?” Asked Raph, trying to get closer to him.

 

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. At just feeling how Raph was drawing nearer, he turned to him and hugged him tight, spilling more tears. “I’m sorry, Raphie. Please forgive me...”

 

 

The Hamato son looked at him for a bit. This whole deal was too much for him. All he could do now was hug Mikey back. “No... Don’t apologize. This is my fault... I did this to you.”

 

 

Mike cried more than before. He felt so lost and scared. How would he be able to raise a baby? He wasn’t ready for this, he never wanted to be. But now his options were reduced... The only thing he wanted now was to wake up from this “nightmare”. “Us... We both did this...” He mumbled after a pause.

 

 

“No. You didn’t have anything to do with this.” Raphael ever so carefully removed Mikey’s arms from around him. “I don’t deserve you, I ruined your life. You deserve the best. And I don’t think I’m the right person for you.” Suddenly, he felt himself tear up.

 

 

“N-No... Don’t cry.” Said Mikey in a soft tone, bringing his hands to Raphael’s cheeks, gently wiping away the tears that were on the edge of his eyes. “Raphie, I need you at my side...”

 

 

“Don’t you think I’ve already caused you enough trouble?” Asked Raph, taking a deep breath. “I don’t think I’m capable enough to become a responsible guy for what I did. You’re so sweet and you have to suffer for my actions. Leo was right, I’m a mess!” Without wasting any more time, he ran out of the house, he had enough of this.

 

 

“Raph, wait!” Mikey tried to go after him, but the speed of the other and thanks to his condition, he couldn’t keep up. “Agh... Why am I such an idiot?!” He asked himself, punching the wall of the house. But before he could do or say something else, he saw the car of the oldest twin park right in front of the house, and obviously he wasn’t alone.

 

 

“Step out of the car carefully, Don.” Said Leonardo with care to his wife who came out of the vehicle. He smiled gently to Michelangelo when he saw him... But he lift an eye ridge when he examined him, his eyes were very tearful and with a completely frustrated look on his face.

 

 

“Leo, I know how to get out. Don’t worry about…it.” He looked over to where Leo was looking when he saw Mikey was a literal tear fest. “Mikey?”

 

 

“Michelangelo...” Leo immediately went over to the freckled one. Noticing how he was crying and alone... Without a single thing to cover him from the cold breeze outside. “What are you doing out here? It’s pretty cold, and why are you crying?”  

 

 

He was so devastated. Michelangelo looked to them in sadness.

 

 

“I need... I-I need to speak with you guys…”

 

 

Donatello saw the way Michelangelo looked right outside of his father-in-law’s house. He looked so vulnerable. Crushed, even. Due to his hormones already being in a rampage, he went over to the smaller immediately.

 

 

“Oh sweetie, what happened? You look awful. You want some tea or water? Come, let’s go inside.” The taller took him by the hand and lead him into Hamato Yoshi’s home. But his husband was little weirded out at seeing the sudden reaction his beloved had.

 

 

The freckled one let himself be taken into the house by the tallest... Not even questioning why. He was far beyond devastated and he felt that instead of things getting better, everything worsened. He needed comfort. “Thank you…” He whispered in a weak tone.

 

 

At hearing the ringing of the doorbell, Mr. Hamato had gone to see who his visitors were. At opening the door, his smile grew.

 

 

“Oh, it’s good to…” Hamato Yoshi couldn’t finish his greeting, since in the entrance where the three stood, his focus was kept on the youngest of the turtles.

 

 

“Hello there, Yoshi.” Said Don, going over to the elder rat to kiss his cheek as a greeting. “Can we prepare some tea or something for Mikey? He’s not doing so well.”

 

 

“Of course, Donatello.” He smiled softly, he was amazed on how expressive his son-in-law could be when he wanted to. “I have Gyokuro tea, if you wish.” He said while going over to the kitchen. “Michelangelo, would you like some cookies? They taste good when you accompany them with tea.”

 

 

All Mikey could do now was wipe his tears away, smiling softly at the offer. “I would like that, Mr. Hamato.”

 

 

It didn’t take long for the tea to be ready. They brought the cup and a small plate with some cookies to cheer up the small Carrier. They waited for a bit to let him calm down and tried to start a small talk, hoping that would help him feel better. “Well Yoshi. There’s actually a reason why we came over for a visit.” Said Donnie, leaning over to Leo.

 

 

Michelangelo only ate in silence, paying short attention to the conversation of the three at the living room. What he wanted now was to chill and forget the subject for just an instance.

 

 

“It’s true, father. Donatello and I came to tell you something important today.” Said Leonardo with excitement. “It’s something that’ll make you really happy, I can assure you.”

 

 

“Oh?” Yoshi looked at them in curiosity, drinking a bit of his tea. “Is that so? So, what is this news?”

 

 

“Well…” Don looked to his husband with a big smile and then he put a hand on his stomach. “We’re having a baby!”

 

 

Leonardo wrapped an arm around his wife, placing a hand on top of the other’s, “That’s right. We’re having a child, father. You’re going to be a grandfather!”

 

 

“G-grandfather?” He asked in surprise, feeling his happiness rise. He couldn’t believe it. “My son...this is the best news I have received in years!” Said Yoshi in joy, “Donatello, Leonardo, congratulations.”

 

 

At hearing that news, Michelangelo swallowed hard... Slowly looking over to the other couple. “Y-you’re having a baby?” He asked in a weak voice.

 

 

“Yes, Mikey. I went to the doctor today to get some tests done and they came back positive. I’m pregnant!” Said with joy the purple turtle.

 

 

Michelangelo tried to smile, he tried to show his joy for his friend... Although, sadness overflowed him, making him let out big tears filled with pain once more.

 

 

Damn hormones.

 

 

Don was surprised by the reaction from his little friend at hearing their announcement. He didn’t know if he was very overjoyed or he didn’t like the news, at all. “Mikey, are you alright?”

 

 

“I’m sorry... I-I...” He tried wiping his tears away, he didn’t want them to take it the wrong way. “I’m really happy for you guys. It’s wonderful news and I’m excited.” He smiled with teary eyes. “It’s just a sensitive subject for me.”

 

 

Leonardo and Yoshi left a brow at watching him. They were confused, they didn’t understand.

 

 

“Are you alri-?” Donnie couldn’t finish his question when Michelangelo suddenly stood up from his chair and ran out of the house, leaving the others questioning his sudden attitude.

 

 

“What the...?” Asked the eldest of the Hamato brothers, not being able to understand what had just happened. “What’s going on with Michelangelo?”

 

 

“Poor thing… He worries me.” Don took a hold of Leo’s hand for comfort, but he also noticed that someone was missing. “Where’s Raphael?”

 

 

“Well, I saw him in the living room not too long ago before I went off to meditate. After that, I haven’t seen him.” Recalled the rat father. “Could it be that maybe he and Michelangelo had a disagreement?”

 

 

“It could be but, to the point to make Mikey cry that way?” Asked Don, he couldn’t help but feel that something was up.

 

 

“I swear I’m going to kill Raphael…” Said Leo in anger. He knew very well how his brother could be, at times.

 

 

“Leonardo, my son, there is no need to exaggerate.” Said Yoshi in a soft tone, “It might be a situation that is out of our hands.”

 

 

“He’s right, Leo. Please calm down.” Donnie said to his husband, taking a hold of his hand to ease him.

 

 

The only thing Leo did after that was lean to give his Donnie a soft kiss on the cheek. He didn’t like him worrying so much.

 

 

Elsewhere, the blue-eyed Carrier had arrived to his apartment, his face stained with dry trails of tears... Ever so slowly, he sat on the edge of his bed... bringing a hand to his stomach, letting out a deep sigh. “Don’t worry.” He whispered in sadness, tracing circles around the area of his body. “... I’ll be the one to take care of you, little one.”


	7. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interactions with other characters and a big reveal!! :)

Months passed by and both Carriers progressed in their pregnancies. Donnie was really spoiled and cared for by his husband. He was even overprotected by him.

 

 

In the late afternoon, Donatello was in his usual routine at the school. He was giving class, but now with a 5 month pregnant belly.

 

 

And after every class at this hour, Tyler went for Donatello at his classroom. They walked over to the teacher’s lounge for a cup of coffee like they usually did. “Donatello, would you like some coffee? Or are you too tired for it?” Asked the chemistry teacher, lifting a brow with a smile at watching his co-worker’s grown stomach. He sometimes felt like he should look after him in this delicate state.

 

 

“Actually, I can’t drink coffee. It could harm the baby. But I appreciate it.” Replied Donnie, serving himself a cup of chamomile tea and carefully taking a seat at one of the tables in the room.

 

 

“Very well.” Rockwell went over to one of the couches and laid completely on his back, looking over to his friend. “Have you gone with your doctor for an ultrasound?” He asked curiously while Zayton made his way in, bringing a big box of cookies for them all.

 

 

Honeycutt had come back in from his last class, and it was clear that he was the one that spoiled his pregnant co-worker. He always brought him cookies and desserts as gifts. And at times, he would bring him presents for the baby.

 

 

“Well I’m scheduled for an ultrasound, today. Though, we won’t know if it’s a boy or a girl until it’s born, but we want to know if the egg’s alright.” Said Donnie, giving his belly a pat.

 

 

“That’s a good point, it’s best to check on the egg and it’s progress. I’ve heard of cases where the egg comes out cracked.” Said Zayton, a little worried for Donnie.

 

 

“Donatello has taken good care of his baby, I don’t think that would be his case.” Rockwell addressed to his elder co-worker, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

 

“That and Leonardo has been looking after every single thing I do. He gives me a special diet and he gets so scared whenever he sees me take a step down the stairs.” Laughed the Carrier at the memory. “Not to mention, I had to reduce my work hours due to my condition and because he worries a lot.”

 

 

Zayton only let out a chuckle at hearing that, it sounded downright adorable. “Leonardo really loves you, Donatello... I suppose he must fear for the fragile state of the egg.” He sighed deeply. “Within a month you’re going to have to ask for the maternity leave.”

 

 

“You’re right. It’ll be so strange not coming to teach after 4 years of doing it. And it’ll be even stranger not seeing you guys.”

 

 

“Well look at the bright side on this. You’ll be able to use that time out of the classrooms to spend it with your child, you better take advantage of that.” Said Honeycutt.

 

 

“More like take advantage of the time as of now.” Said Tyler, getting into the conversation. “Once that child is born, you won’t have time for anything.”

 

 

“Oh don’t worry, I have that in mind.” Said Donnie, taking a look to his belly. “But at the same time, I don’t really worry about that. I want to dedicate my time to this baby and give it all my care. It deserves it.”

 

 

“You can be so corny whenever you want to be, Donatello.” Said Rockwell as a tease, drinking a little more coffee, “You already have a name in mind for the baby?”

 

 

Their purple banded friend rubbed his chin, thinking it over a little more, “Hmm... Well I still have a few options. I’ve been mostly thinking about girl names, because in all honesty I would like a girl.”

 

 

“Girls are incredibly sweet.” Said Honeycutt while imagining the possible daughter of his friend. “You don’t have an exact name, then? Also, have you seen any boy names? Leonardo hasn’t thought of any?”

 

 

Donatello smiled at his questions and nodded, “I actually do have a specific name I like. If it’s a girl, I want to name her Amedea.”

 

 

The older’s eyes widened completely when he heard that name. He was fascinated. “That’s beautiful and unusual. Do you know what it means?”

 

 

“It’s Italian for _To love God_.” Smiled the Carrier to his stomach, caressing it. “And as for the name if it’s a boy, Leo is the one who will choose it. He hasn’t told me his options yet.”

 

 

“He could have a long list of names, by now. He seems too punctual with his plans or ideas.” Commented the primate, looking over to the clock on the wall. “Well, I should be heading home now, it’s almost closing time.” He said as he got up.

 

 

“Oh no, and I have to go to the doctor’s!” Don carefully got up from his chair and took his bag. “If I don’t get there in time they’ll cancel my appointment.” He adjusted his backpack and bid a farewell to his comrades. “See you tomorrow, guys. Go home safely.”

 

 

“Good luck, Donatello.” Said in unison his close friends.

 

 

They really liked Donatello’s new attitude...

 

 

Meanwhile, Michelangelo was still in charge of supervising his dance studio, although due to his pregnancy, he had to hire other dance instructors to train his students in the meantime. Until he was ready to come back and dance, of course. That moment, the Carrier was done for the day and on his way home, taking a rather heavy bag with a grunt with an already noticeable pregnant belly.

 

 

After half an hour of arriving home and taking the load off from his dance material, stereo and all, he heard some knocks at the front door. It weirded him that someone came by since he didn’t get that much visits, but still, he went to answer. Which made him smile almost instantly when he saw it was his old and most loyal friend, Leatherhead.

 

 

“Hello Michelangelo. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Greeted the alligator with a smile.

 

 

“Leatherhead!” Said Mikey with a big smile, letting his large friend step in to his home. He wasn’t even feeling nervous if he saw him this way. After all, he was his best friend. “I’ve been wanting to see you since, like, forever bro!”

 

 

“It has been a long time since we’ve seen each other.” It didn’t take long for him to notice the turtle’s belly. He couldn’t help but smile. “Look at you! You look so sweet with your little belly!”

 

 

Mikey blushed a little at that, feeling his smile form to small one. He placed a hand on his stomach and caressed it. “The little one has grown a lot, you’re right. I can’t help but feel excited every time I realize that I’m going to meet it soon.”

 

 

“I am very happy for you, my friend. So you’re married, then? Where is your husband?” He asked with innocence, looking around the apartment for his so-called husband.

 

 

Mikey sighed softly at that, smiling a little at the eagerness of his friend about his partner. He gently placed a hand on the alligator’s and spoke. “Leath... It’s only the baby and I.” He said in such a delicate voice, “My child... doesn’t have a father.”

 

 

His smile suddenly faded when he heard Mikey’s words. Someone was capable enough of doing that to Michelangelo? The sweetest and most gentle turtle he knew? He growled at the idea that a good for nothing lowlife could’ve done this to him.

 

 

“So once he knew about your baby, he ran off with his tail between his legs? Trying to shake off his responsibilities?”

 

 

Mikey just let out a deep sigh, taking a glance at his belly then at his friend. “I never thought he’d do it, but in the end, he decided to leave. I understand why, though. Who’d wanna raise a baby next to someone like me?”

 

 

Leatherhead looked at him in surprise when he heard that. “There is an error in your question. Who **wouldn’t** want to be with you? I see you as my friend, but to a lot of people including myself, you are a rare treasure. Someone who is not common to encounter. And if someone says otherwise...” He punched a fist right into his palm with a snarl, “I will show them not to be idiots.”

 

 

The freckled one let out a giggle, taking a hold of his alligator friend’s hand, “Don’t worry about it, dude. I already took the liberty and gave him a good slap to the face.” He said with a smile, though he couldn’t help but feel a little sad on the inside. “Though... I kind of miss him...”

 

 

“Yes, I understand, like it or not, that child is a product from the both of you. But... Do you know who the father is or someone did something to you?” Leatherhead asked in a worried tone, if by any chance he knew the father... Or if they did the unspeakable with him…

 

 

“Oh, no biggie Leatherhead.” Reassured Mikey, caressing his belly gently. “I’ve known the father for years, now. Heck, even you know him.”

 

 

“I know him?” The huge alligator was even more curious now and the feeling of wanting to know who the bastard was that did this to his best friend was getting bigger. “Who is it?”

 

 

“I’m just gonna ask you to not freak out, bro... It’s all in the past.” He asked kindly as a favor, until he spoke, “My child’s father is Raphael... Raphael Hamato.”

 

 

After recognizing that name, Leatherhead couldn’t believe it. Hamato’s son was the one that did this to Mikey? Raphael did this unfair act to Mikey? He used all his might not to burst in anger and scare the little Carrier in front of him. He took a deep breath and turned to him once more. “Raphael Hamato is your baby’s father? But...It cannot be...I had another concept of him.”

 

 

At hearing that last part said he felt a little curious, and at the same time, it was a little funny. He let out a chuckle, adjusting his bandana slightly. “You know what? I also had another concept of him.” He said with a bit of a weak tone.

 

 

“This honestly surprises me. But mostly that it was Hamato Yoshi’s son who did this.” Leatherhead shook his head and glanced at Michelangelo, noticing how his expression was sad. He knew very well it was a sensitive topic. Calmly, he reached his clawed hand to the other’s shoulder, making him look up. “Michelangelo...you know you have my support. If you need help with the baby once it’s born, do not hesitate in calling me, alright?”

 

 

He smiled softly while he caressed his belly gently, “Thank you, friend.” He said in a sweet tone. “The baby and I appreciate your help, right little one?” He asked in a funny voice to his unborn child.

 

 

The alligator chuckled along with his friend at seeing that even with all this going on, he still had his cute personality. “Well then, how have you been this time? Have you bought the necessities for your baby?”

 

 

At hearing the question, he smiled widely while nodding, “Look over here.” He took him over to a room that was remodeled to be a nursery. He smiled with pride. “I bought a crib and some furniture for the baby’s things, I also bought some clothes and shoes for the baby, that way once it’s born I can dress it with style!”

 

 

His large friend smiled, he saw how sweet it was and just how excited Mikey was for his child’s arrival. “You will be a great mother for your child.” Smiled Leath at the idea. “And it’s uncle Leatherhead will keep it from any harm.”

 

 

“You’ll be the uncle that’ll spoil it rotten.” Laughed Mikey, “Heh, I’m so excited in meeting it, you have no idea how much, Leatherhead. Although there were a lot of problems, at first... All I want is to have it in my arms.”

 

 

“How far along are you?” Asked his friend, placing his large hand over his round belly.

 

 

“This week I reached 22 weeks. I’m about 5 months and a half.” Said the turtle, giggling a bit at feeling the soft touch from the alligator.

 

 

“That is wonderful, you’re not far from laying the egg. It is good that I live nearby, so I will be aware for when it is time to visit the hospital.”

 

 

“That’s great, bro. Can you come with me to the hospital, today?” He asked innocently. “I need to go for a checkup and get some vitamins.”

 

 

“Of course, my friend. I wouldn’t want you to go alone.” He said as he made his way to the door and let him walk out first.

 

 

The Carrier smiled and nodded, taking one of his coats and some papers for the clinic. “Well let’s go then. I wouldn’t wanna be late.”

 

 

At the hospital, Don had made it to his appointment in time. With a minute to spare. If Leo had seen the way he made it there, he would’ve had a heart attack at watching him speed walk the way he did. He was laying on the gurney waiting for the doctor to arrive and start with the ultrasound.

 

 

“Good evening.” Greeted the doctor with a small smile at entering the room, noticing how the future mother was already in place for the ultrasound. “I see we’re excited.” He added with a chuckle, squirting the cold gel over the Carrier’s grown stomach.

 

 

“Ah! Y-yes I am.” Said Donnie at feeling the coolness of the substance on him. “I want to know if my baby is doing alright, or the egg to be precise.”

 

 

“And so it shall be. Let’s take a peek at this little darling.” He said in a friendly way, carefully placing the transducer on his patient’s belly, giving them access to see what is going on with the progress of the baby’s egg. “Look, this is where the egg develops.” He moved the transducer a little more. Though he lift his brow when he noticed something, he then formed a smile which grew. “The egg is fine, but there is one detail.” He looked over to the mother when he noticed the worried and confused look on his face. “You are not expecting one single egg... But rather, you are expecting two. You have two little eggs in your belly. See?”

 

 

Donatello quickly looked to the ultrasound’s screen after hearing what the doctor said. He couldn’t quite make out the shape, but he did notice two lumps. “Oh my god...so I’m going to have twins, doctor?”

 

 

“That’s what it seems like, sir.” He replied nicely. “We see two silhouettes and they’re not united. Which means, a pair of babies. Twins.”

 

 

He couldn’t help but form a big smile on his lips. Donatello was expecting two babies instead of one. A pair of boys or girls. He couldn’t wait to see the look on his husband’s face when he finds out. Though when he thought about it, he decided to keep it a surprise for Leo. He wouldn’t expect it, at all. “Doctor this is the best news you could ever tell me! So this means I won’t make until the 7th month or there’s still a chance?”

 

 

The doctor thought it over, letting out a sigh, “The best we could do is to make sure you lay the eggs after the 7 months, since their egg shells aren’t as resistant before that time. And in the process of labor, it could be complicated. But if they’re ahead of their time, they will receive professional care, so you have nothing to worry about.”

 

 

“That makes sense. So I’ll be alert, just in case. Is there anything else left to do?” Asked the Carrier before leaving.

 

 

“No, that would be all. You can go over to the pharmacy so they can give you your vitamins. Take care and I’ll see you in your next checkup.” He said with a smile as he handed him over a napkin to wipe the gel from his belly.

 

 

“Of course, doctor.” Said Don while he cleaned himself. “Thank you and good evening.” With that, he got up and went over to the pharmacy.

 

 

Michelangelo walked through the hospital hallway, his friend Leatherhead had already left to run some errands and the smaller one had already gone for his vitamins, making his way to the ultrasound room. There was still a bit of time left before his appointment, better that than running late.

 

 

But he came to an immediate halt when he saw Donatello from afar...

 

 

The taller turtle already had his vitamins and was ready to go home. But he locked eyes when he saw the familiar face in front of him.

 

 

It seemed to be Mikey.

 

 

After the mere sight of the other turtle, Mikey froze in his place. From what he knew, and hoped, Raphael’s family wasn’t well informed on their situation, he didn’t want to cause any trouble. He gulped and tried to look away, _maybe he didn’t see me_ , was his desperate thought.

 

 

“M-Mikey? Is that you?” Asked Donnie in surprise once he approached him, not only because he was missing for 5 months, but also because he was pregnant as well.

 

 

“Huh?! N-no! Well yeah…I mean…” Mikey quickly covered himself with his coat, trying to cover up the secret he kept from the family. “Hi…” He greeted weakly to the other, having already been discovered.

 

 

“Mikey, that’s why you left? Because you’re also expecting a child?” Spoke Don to the smaller in a compassionate way.

 

 

Michelangelo tried to keep his distance, his face had nervous written all over it. He took a seat at the set of chairs in the big room and moaned, “Mgh, Donnie... I’m sorry if I left, out of the blue... I just needed some time and space to myself, I didn’t feel safe with everyone else around.” He mumbled to the taller. Though most of that was a lie.

 

 

Donatello couldn’t help but feel bad for him and way he reacted towards his presence. He took a seat next him with a grunt, the weight of both his babies got to him, at times. “Mike... What’s going on? Tell me the truth.”

 

 

He stared at Don for a few seconds, before looking away once more. He hugged himself again and decided that maybe it was time to speak, but not the whole thing. “I want to force myself to think everything’s fine, but... Donnie...” he looked back at the taller, how he’s wanted to see him after all these months, “I’m not...”

 

 

Out of instinct, Donnie brought him close to give him some comfort and trust. “Take your time, I’m here to listen.”

 

 

Mikey thus again, remained silent. He needed to be ready. He needed to say what should be said. “My baby... My baby won’t have a father, Donnie...”

 

 

Don gasped in shock when he heard that. “Mikey! They impregnated you and left? Oh Mikey, why didn’t you tell us sooner? We could’ve helped with whatever you needed. Who could’ve done this to you?”

 

 

He widened his eyes, swallowing a lump in his throat. He glanced around the room, tightening his fists in fear. “I don’t want to harm that person, Donnie... I want to keep it like that.”

 

 

“But how do you expect us to help you out if you won’t tell us what happened? I don’t like witnessing someone as nice as you having to go through this.”

 

 

Michelangelo couldn’t help but smile softly at that, he took a hold of Don’s hand and spoke once more. “Donnie, you have no idea how much I appreciate your help and I would love for everything to sort itself out. But it’s enough with Raphael hating me and...” He stopped his words. Realizing what the hell he had just done.

 

 

“What?” The Carrier in purple remained quiet and stared at Mikey for an instant. “Michelangelo... Raphael did this to you?”

 

 

“N-no... We both did this, Donatello. But I don’t blame him for taking that decision.” He tried his best to defend the turtle in red, he was afraid of what might happen to him if they knew. “He panicked the moment I told him and I haven’t seen him, since. I-I thought that it would be best if I just leave him alone.”

 

 

Suddenly, Don felt furious. Like his anger was rising up from the debts of his being. Raphael did that to Mikey and left him like he was nothing special? He didn’t want to lose his composure with Mikey right next to him, so he only took a deep breath. “I see... But Mikey, I can only tell you one thing. He has to take responsibility for his actions and he should do it now. From what I see, you’re not far from going into labor.”

 

 

“No... No Donnie.” Mike shook his head a little, “I don’t want to force him into this. I can do this on my own.” He assured his friend, feeling himself slightly panic once more.

 

 

Don couldn’t help but feel bad by seeing his reaction. Scared. Insecure. Alone. It broke his heart to see that. He calmed himself down and pat his shell. “Don’t fear, my friend. I’m here to help you.”

 

 

Cipes tried to smile, at least a bit for him. “I love my baby and I want the best for him or her.” He felt his belly gently, “But I won’t force Raphael to love it, either. Donnie... Leonardo shouldn’t know about this, neither Mr. Hamato.”

 

 

The taller Carrier didn’t want to leave things like this, it would be dreadful if everything remained the way it was now. He saw the look on Michelangelo’s face and felt like he couldn’t deny him. With a sigh, he nodded. “Alright... I won’t say anything. But on one condition.”

 

 

Mike lift a brow when he heard the last part. He gulped and adjusted himself in his seat. “Sure...What condition?” He half smiled.

 

 

“I won’t say anything, but you will once you feel ready. Raphael has to step up and not be oblivious to the whole subject.” He said firmly. “Don’t think about Raph, think about yourself and your baby.”

 

 

He looked to his belly and then to Donatello, managing to actually smile. “Alright. I’ll try.” He gulped once more, “But only because it’s about my baby’s wellbeing. He or she doesn’t deserve to be in this dilemma...”

 

 

“Exactly. Your baby shouldn’t have to deal with this problem all because of it’s father. Do it for it’s future.” Smiled Donnie while rubbing his own belly, “I bet you that once Raphael sees you, he’ll regret leaving. He’ll see that that baby will help better himself.”

 

 

The smaller felt himself blush at the thought. Sometimes it felt nice to dream or imagine that someday, he and Raphael, would raise a child together. “I believe you, Donnie...” He sighed softly, “Thank you for listening...”

 

 

“You’re welcome. I’ll say it again, if you need us don’t hesitate in calling us.” He turned to the clock and his eyes widened, noticing it was already getting late. “It’s late and I have to get going. Leo will get worried.” He carefully got up before giving Mikey another pat on the shoulder. “Take care and we’ll be in touch. Let me know when you’ll talk with him.”

 

 

Michelangelo still felt a tad insecure with what was said today, he nodded gently with a small smile on his face. “Thank you. Take care of yourself and your little one.” He said in his typical kindness. He was really stressed, but he just couldn’t help being himself.

 

 

“I think you mean little _ones_.” Chuckled Donnie, “I’m having twins.” He said while giving his belly a pat.

 

 

The small Carrier smiled widely after hearing that. “Oh, Donnie! That’s adorable! Congratulations, brah!”

 

 

“Thank you! And to you, too.” Said Donatello with a smile. “Well then, I will see you later.” He said his good byes and left the hospital before his husband decided to start a search party for him.

 

 

Michelangelo let out a long deep sigh. Watching the other turtle leave the building. “Oh god...” He whispered to himself once he was alone.

 

 

This was going to be a challenge.

 


	8. Patched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feels in this chapter! :0

A week had passed since the encounter between Don and Mikey, discovering the truth about the younger’s absence. They kept in touch since then and like promised, Donatello hadn’t told his husband nor his father-in-law. That afternoon, Don was at home rocking himself gently in his chair while Leonardo caressed his stomach ever so carefully.

 

 

“Leo, you’ve been doing this for almost 10 minutes.” Giggled Donnie with a small smile.

 

 

He let out a chuckle, looking over to his wife as he continued to caress. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I love to be near our baby.” He said in a soft voice. Donatello hadn’t even told him that they were actually a pair of twins. “It’s just incredible...” He leaned forward and planted a kiss on his belly.

 

 

The Carrier felt the tickle of his lips on his belly and smiled. “Oh Leo, you’re so lovable.” He rubbed his husband’s head. “I can’t wait to see you once it’s actually here.”

 

 

“Just you wait sweetie. Daddy will spoil you like you have no idea. Mommy and I are waiting for your arrival. Once you get here, we’ll make sure to give the best of us so you can be the happiest baby on the planet.” He promised to his child.

 

 

“You’re incredible, love.” He leaned the best he could and kissed Leonardo’s forehead.

 

 

“So are you, Don...” He said softly as he got up to go kiss his delicate lips. “You’re about to give me one of the best gifts in the whole world...” He proceeded to once again kiss his belly.

 

 

“It’s the least I could do.” Said Donnie with a lovable face. “Oh, if there isn’t a problem, I’m going to town for a bit.”

 

 

His smile changed into a worried look. He didn’t want to forbid him from going, but it always scared him that he would be alone in this big city. “Alright... Just keep your phone at reach. I fear if something were to happen to you. It’s already beginning to snow, w-what would happen if there’s ice? What if you fall?”

 

 

“Leo it only snowed for a few minutes and there’s no ice. I won’t take long, don’t worry. I only want to shop for a few things we need and I’ll come home. And if something were to happen, I’ll call you immediately, ok?”

 

 

He swallowed hard, but still, he nodded. “Ok, Don. I’ll try to keep calm.” He sighed with a small smile. “I trust your words.”

 

 

“Of course. Unless you want to come with me so you won’t worry.” Don tilted his head slightly. His husband’s expression showed the exact opposite of tranquility.

 

 

“Yes, let’s go together Donnie!” Leo immediately smiled. “We can go buy more clothes for our baby. Maybe we can find special attires for turtles.”

 

 

“Of course, honey. Though we have to buy both clothes for boy and girl. You never know which it could be.” He was aware that they wouldn’t know the baby’s gender until it hatched from it’s egg, but he was even more aware that they would need to buy double the clothes for two babies.

 

 

“You’re right. We could get some mini shirts for a little gentleman or some dresses for a possible princess.” Said the father-to-be with excitement. “Let me go for our coats and we’ll be ready to leave!” With that, he ran off to their room, happy for their outing.

 

 

Donatello couldn’t help but smile at his husband’s enthusiasm on going out together. Now that he thought of it, they haven’t gone out as much since they both worked and because of the pregnancy. But as he got up to get ready to leave, he couldn’t help but think about Mikey.

 

 

He hoped that he, or better yet, Raphael would take the next step.

 

 

While the couple was about to head out to buy things for their _baby_ , in another part of the city, Michelangelo was watching some television while he ate one of his biggest cravings: Pizza.

 

 

“Oh come on, dude! It was obvious you had to travel to the other dimension!” He said to himself while he watched the movie, laying on his side on the couch. But his calm afternoon was invaded by the sounds of knocking on his door. The younger wondered who it could be. His first guess was Leatherhead, due to him coming often to check on him. He got up with a bit of effort and answered the door.

 

 

But he was shocked when he saw a muscular figure with a leather jacket standing right at the front door.

 

 

He remained silent during a few seconds. But soon after that, he covered his belly with his arm and tried to slam the door in his face, but the other’s arm was faster and stronger than that. “What do you want?”

 

 

Raphael was too scared to look him in the eye. It had been a while since they’ve seen each other. “Hey Mikey eh... can I come in?” He asked in a tone that easily stated shame and he only took a glimpse at Mikey’s tummy.

 

 

Mikey furrowed his eye ridges taking a glance around the hallway. He didn’t want to cause a scene and disturb his neighbors from the apartment complex. Without much to do, he stepped aside, “Get in and make it quick…” He said in a harsh tone.

 

 

The older walked in slowly to the apartment of his… ex friend. He saw it was very bright and vibrant. But what really got his attention were all the baby things. He lowered his head at realizing how real this all was.

 

 

Mikey closed the door gently, letting out a long sigh. He was shivering, even though he tried his best to keep himself firm. “Now what do you want?” asked the Carrier, keeping his distance.

 

 

“I came to talk...” But then he saw how much Mikey’s stomach grew these past months, he couldn’t help but admire it. “Wow eh... you’ve grown a lot.”

 

 

He blushed a little, but he only turned away with his eye ridges furrowed with anger. “That’s what happens when you’re going to have a baby.” He said with his teeth gritted, taking a seat at his couch.

 

 

“Actually, that’s what I want to talk about.” He got as close as the smaller allowed him to and told him what should’ve been said months ago. “Mikey, I want to say I’m sorry for what happened. And for literally abandoning you when you needed me the most...”

 

 

Mikey lift one of his eye ridges, trying to stay calm and collected. He was doing his best to not breakdown in front of Raphael. “Alright, you ask for forgiveness... And how do you expect to earn it? You think that I’ll just accept some lousy words and everything will go back to normal?”

 

 

“Of course not. What I did wasn’t something small and I’m very aware of that. The past few months have been the longest and hardest of my life.” He finally looked to Mikey in the eye, with a saddened expression. “And I realized how much of an idiot I was. A jackass.”

 

 

“Bingo...” He was mad, he was still very mad. “In less than 4 months, this little being will be with us...” He touched his belly ever so gently and looked to him again. “Fix everything before it even gets to know you...” He turned away, hugging himself. He didn’t like being this harsh, but he was afraid of opening up to Raphael again.

 

 

“Yes, I will. Like it or not, I impregnated you by accident. And I have to be there for you. I’ll make up for what I did and I’ll try — no — I will make things better with you. I promise.” Said Raph, followed by a sigh while he looked away. “Tonight I’m going to talk with my dad. He’s been questioning me a lot...”

 

 

Mikey’s expression softened after that, looking at him with a skeptical look. “Wait... You haven’t told him?” He was astonished by that. “I thought your dad sent you to apologize...”

 

 

“No, I was afraid to tell him. I thought he or Leo would kill me...Both of them don’t know. That’s why I want to resolve everything before anything else happens...” Finally, with small steps, he walked over to Mikey, he was still a little sad but he wanted to make things better.

 

 

He watched as the other got closer, swallowing a lump his throat and looking away slightly. He touched his belly once more as comfort, it surprised him that Raph wasn’t forced into coming to apologize.

 

 

After all this time, he would be able to be with Mikey again. But before he could even touch his shoulder, a strong force grabbed him from the back and brought him into the air, making him yelp in surprise. He turned and saw it was Leatherhead with a few grocery bags.

 

 

“What the hell are you doing here, scum?” Growled the large alligator.

 

 

At witnessing that, the Carrier got on his feet a little agitated to go over to the others, “Leatherhead, calm down...chill, dude.” Said Mikey as he got close to him, touching his arm gently, “Raphael isn’t doing anything to me, chillax.”

 

 

“Oh yes he did do something to you, it’s in the eyes of everyone.” He snarled as he looked to Raphael. “You come to try and fix everything 5 months later? When he is about 3 months away from having **his** baby?”

 

 

“Yes that’s exactly what I came for.” Raph said, looking at the gator straight in the eye with insecurity. “I know that what I did was wrong, so I want to make things right.”

 

 

“Well you took your time. You were not man enough to do it since the beginning, from what I can see. Coward!” Shouted Leatherhead right to his face.

 

 

“Leatherhead, easy... Please, relax.” Mikey got in between them, he knew very well the alligator wouldn’t do anything to him, even less in his condition. “Brah, my baby needs it’s daddy in one piece.” He said to add a little comedy, trying his best to ease him.

 

 

Leatherhead looked to him with a calm face. He saw how small his friend looked from his height. His expression changed once more at looking to the father of the child in his friend’s stomach. But to not worry him anymore, he let go of Raphael, making him fall on his behind.

 

 

“Thank you, pal.” Mikey smiled as he hugged Leath, to then look at Raphael with an eye ridge up. He slowly got closer to him, stretching his arm out to help him up.

 

 

Raph doubted a bit at first, he was still with the idea that he didn’t like him. But at watching his arm extended for him, he took it to get back up. He thought that maybe they could start getting along, but Mikey turned away with the same expression.

 

 

“Alright, Leath. I can’t thank you enough that you helped me out with the groceries today.” Said Mike as he saw the bags on the floor next to the entrance, smiling back to the gator. “My shell thanks you.” He went over and took some of the bags and came back to them. Due to his growing egg, his shell began to ache more so it was a pain at this rate to go for groceries.

 

 

“But Raphael will be the one to put everything in it’s place.” He turned to Raph once more, handing him over the bags with a serious look. “You can start earning your apology now.”

 

 

The brute turtle saw the bags in his hands and gave him a confused look, afterwards. He nodded and took the other bags, walking over to the kitchen while Leatherhead had his eyes remaining on him.

 

 

Once he disappeared into the kitchen, the alligator stood next to Mikey, crossing his arms. “Are you sure you want to give him another chance? He does not convince me...”

 

 

Mikey dropped his serious expression back to a softer one. “Like I told you, bro.” He went back to the couch to take a seat, caressing his belly once more. “My baby needs someone to take it to the park, someone to spoil it and make it laugh like no other... My son or daughter needs their dad...”

 

 

“But you and I can provide that for it. I may not be the father, but I could give it a good childhood as it’s uncle...” Confirmed Leatherhead, trying to convince him to change his mind and not to go back with that jerk.

 

 

“Leatherhead... I really want to give my baby that opportunity.” He looked to him in sadness, “I want Raph to find happiness in our child.”

 

 

The big gator sighed at watching Mikey’s hopes on the other turtle, who put away the food in the kitchen. He only nodded and took a seat next to the smaller pregnant one. “Alright, I respect you. But I will still be here in case something were to happen. I will not leave you alone.”

 

 

“You shouldn’t worry so much, Leath. Raph isn’t as evil as you think.” Said Mikey as he took the pizza box next to him. “You want a slice? The little Marshmallow has been very demanding with food, lately.” Said Mikey with a small smile.

 

 

At seeing the change in Mikey’s mood in a second, he chuckled and took a slice with a smile. “Why thank you, my friend.” Said Leatherhead, eating the slice in one bite.

 

 

From the kitchen, Raphael saw how well they got along. He frowned at that. He didn’t know what else to expect, but he would have to pay the consequences of his actions. The biggest one, was the one he didn’t want to go home to.

 

 

After he finished putting everything away in the kitchen and saying good-bye to Mikey and Leatherhead, sadly from a distance, Raphael went back home. He didn’t want to, but it was necessary. “I’m home.” He said out loud to let his father know once he got in. But what he didn’t expect was that Leo, Don and Yoshi were sitting at the living room drinking some tea, by the looks of it. He felt so much pressure, after that.

 

 

“Raphael, it’s good to have you back.” Spoke Yoshi while taking a sip from his tea. “I was beginning to worry, it has been hours since I have seen you. Come, have some tea.” Said his father nicely.

 

 

“Donnie and I brought some cookies, Raph. You can have some.” Said Leo.

 

 

“Uh, thanks. But I’m not hungry...” Said the younger twin, hanging his jacket at the entrance taking a seat next to his father. He remained with his head down, still feeling bad about what’s been happening, and what he was sure was about to come. For some reason, he felt like someone was watching him, he saw Donatello looking at him in the exact same way Mikey looked at him today. Was it a Carrier thing?

 

 

Or did he know something…?

 

 

“Raphael?” Yoshi looked to his son rather confused and distracted. “Are you alright? Did something happen?”

 

 

“You look like you saw a ghost.” Said Leonardo as a small joke, looking over to his wife... When he noticed the soft scowl on his face.

 

 

“N-no...It’s nothing like that.” He adjusted himself in his seat, taking a quick glance at them all. It had to be now. “But...I need to tell you something. Since you guys are my family.”

 

 

Donnie only huffed and leaned back into the couch with the same displeased look. He rested a hand on his belly to try and soothe himself, at least.

 

 

At hearing what his son said, Hamato Yoshi’s expression changed a little. He lift a brow while he watched his youngest son in curiosity. “Well then my son, you know that you can trust your brother and I, as well as Donatello.”

 

 

“Go on, Raph.” Insisted Leo, feeling a little worried for his twin.

 

 

Raphael took a minute to speak. He took a deep breath and tightened his fists, feeling incredibly nervous with what was to come. “I uh...Mikey... Mikey didn’t leave because we stopped being friends.”

 

 

It was a strange start, but the older twin only paid close attention to what the other was trying to say. It had been a while since they’ve brought up Mikey.

 

 

“Is that so? What happened?” Asked Yoshi, he looked over to Leonardo and then to Raphael.

 

 

He felt his eyes begin to water big time. He was so scared, he took another deep breath until finally, after so many months he let out his grief. He said the truth.

 

 

“I knocked up Mikey...”

 

 

The older twin’s eyes were wide open after that. “What?” He asked almost in a whisper, he couldn’t process it. “You what?”

 

 

“Raphael...” Yoshi looked at him in shock, looking over to the others then back at him. “You are having a child with Michelangelo?”

 

 

“Yes...” Said Raph with a sniffle, he was a tear fest. “But in my own idiocy...I abandoned him when he needed me the most. We got drunk and we ended up in his apartment. Since then, I haven’t seen him again.” He looked to his father and Leo with so much remorse.

 

 

The older two only stared at Raphael, They couldn’t believe what he just said. It was hard and even more for Leonardo.

 

 

“Raphael, my son... Look at me.” Said the elder rat in all seriousness, after some long minutes. “You both did wrong the moment you conceived that child, it was inappropriate and irresponsible of you both. But you shouldn’t have abandoned Michelangelo in this situation. No matter how scared you were.”

 

 

“I know. That’s why I’m telling you now what really happened. I feel really bad for what I did.” He looked to his brother, his mate who looked to him in surprise and finally his father. “I’m so sorry, dad. I’ve stained the family name and made Mikey suffer for my stupidity.” He wiped his eyes and spoke like a little child who had just been scolded by his father.

 

 

Hamato Yoshi got up and stood in front of his younger son, taking a hold of his hands and kneeling down to look him in the eye. “Well now Michelangelo will need a lot of your help, my son. You cannot erase what has been done, but you can be forgiven if you start to act like the future father you are. Make sure that that child lacks of nothing.” He suggested to his turtle son. “You have punished yourself with the distrust of Michelangelo and with the guilt you feel.”

 

 

Leonardo furrowed his gaze, looking to the floor while he heard his father’s words.

 

 

“I deserve it. This is my punishment for what I’ve made him and you guys go through. And not only him, but also the baby. Our baby. I was going to let him raise it on his own. And it shouldn’t be like that.” He sniffled hard. “That’s why I’m going to be there for them now. My child needs me.”

 

 

“Then prove it.” Spoke Leonardo in anger going over to his brother, making him stand up with insecurity. “Treat that baby and Michelangelo like you’ve never done before. For goodness sake open up, Raphael.” Said the older, making his younger brother look to him in shame. “Instead of being here, you should be at his place taking care of him, making sure he’s comfortable and without pain. Also making sure he’s taking his vitamins and following his treatments.”

 

 

“I know, but first, I wanted to clear things up with you guys.” Raph said as he wiped more tears away with his arm. “He doesn’t trust me and he doesn’t want me close. Who could blame him? But I also want to be in good terms with you all. I know I’ve been an ass with you and dad. In every meaning of the word. Then finding out about Mikey opened my eyes like you have no idea. And when you said you guys were also expecting a baby, it was like a sign. But I was too stupid to even listen to it.”

 

 

Leonardo sighed deeply, reaching to rest a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You’ve taken some really stupid decisions, Raphael. Still, you have my full support on this.” He said with a serious look. “Go, Raph. Take care of my future niece or nephew.” He said with a half-smile, he actually felt proud that his brother was trying to amend things with his friend and child.

 

 

He didn’t know that someone was capable of crying so much in one day, but today, Raph proved it was possible. He felt big streams of tears run down his cheeks at receiving the forgiveness from his father and brother. Without a moment to lose, he hugged Leo and sobbed into his arms. It felt good to finally get that weight off his shoulders.

 

 

Donnie only looked to them with his arms crossed, but now his face showed satisfaction. He finally had the guts to admit his mistakes and try to fix them. At least Mikey wouldn’t be alone anymore. That was his biggest worry.

 

 

Leo hugged him tight, letting him cry into his embrace. It’s been a while since the blue clad had comforted his brother. But today it was necessary. “You’ll be a great father. I believe in you, little brother.” He said while he patted his shell.

 

 

The muscular turtle only nodded at that, letting his brother comfort him more. “I won’t do any more stupidities. I promise.” He mumbled in Leo’s arms.

 

 

“Easy, no more tears now.” Leo smiled to him, caressing his shell. “I believe you. I don’t think you’re capable of pulling the same stunt more than once.” He joked a little, trying to lighten up the mood.

 

 

Raph couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “I’m not that crazy. I’m good with just one.” He finally broke the hug and looked to Leo with red puffy eyes due to all the crying, but he was smiling now. “Well...I guess we’re both going to be dads.”

 

 

“Welcome to the club.” Said Leo with a laugh. “It’s good to know that my baby won’t be alone, it’ll have a cousin to play with.”

 

 

Donnie laughed a little at hearing his husband’s words. “It’s not as alone as you think, love.” He said with a smile, looking at his belly.

 

 

“Oh? Well yeah, you’re right. The baby has the both of us, but at least it’ll have a cousin at it’s side.” He got closer to his wife’s side, smiling while he softly touched his bloated stomach. “You’re going to be really happy, Raph... I guarantee it.” Said Leo to his twin.

 

 

“...Thanks, Leo. You too, dad. You guys are the best.” He said with a small smile. Shortly after, he made his way back to the door, getting his jacket. “If it’s not a problem, I’m gonna go try to win back Mikey’s heart.” Smiled Raph as he left for Mikey’s apartment to fix their broken relationship.

 

 

Leonardo sighed deeply, bringing a palm to his face after his brother left. “I really can’t imagine him as a father.” He said with a chuckle.

 

 

“Well, it’s all about having a little faith in him. Today he took a bit step into parenthood.” Said Donnie, resting a hand on his.

 

 

The older smiled, nodding to his beloved, “He accepted his baby into his life.”

 

 

He felt really happy and proud of his brother for that.

 

 

Leatherhead had already left and Michelangelo was alone in his apartment, folding a few clothes that he bought for his baby. It didn’t take long for him to hear someone beating on his door, loudly and repeatedly. It scared him at first, but then he asked himself who would come this late at night. The Carrier slowly opened the door, until he sighed to see it was only Raphael, he stepped aside to let him in. It wasn’t worth trying to kick him out of the apartment, after all, they would try to work things out. Before he could even say something, Raphael hugged him by surprise, holding him tight while caressing his shell. The red clad had never done that with anyone, not even with his own brother.

 

 

“E-Eh?” Mikey felt goosebumps run down his shell at the surprise hug. Was Raphael alright? “W-what’s going on?” He asked in a soft voice. He was very confused as well as amazed.

 

 

“I love you, Mikey! I never noticed how much I love you! With all my heart! I love you and our baby!” Said Raph with all honesty. “I give you my word that I won’t give up until we’re in good terms.”

 

 

The eyes of the freckled turtle were wide open, hearing those words come out of his mouth surprised him. Was he for real? He let out a few tears as he looked at him. His hormones were really messing with his emotions and reactions. “Raph…”

 

 

“I’m sorry, Mikey! Forgive me for what I did and for the time I left you! I’ll be the best father for our kid and I’ll look after you every day.” He looked to the smaller with a face the youngest Hamato son had never expressed before. One that showed love, sincerity and devotion.

 

 

Mikey swallowed hard, he looked Raphael’s gaze. His words, his expression... All that made him want to put everything aside and kiss him once more. “Raph... Raphie, calm down.” He said sweetly, bringing his hands to the brute’s cheeks, “Calm down.”

 

 

Raphael stared at his baby blue eyes, how much he loved them for some reason. He waited for whatever he had to say, because obviously, it was his call. And even if he didn’t like it, he had to accept his decision.

 

 

“Show me. Show me that you love me and the baby.” Said Mikey in a delicate voice, bringing him closer, “I want you to show me that you really love us. The both of us.”

 

 

“Whatever you want. I promise I won’t let you down again. This time I’ll be your mate and the father that baby deserves.” Raph said, looking to his belly with a smile.

 

 

The younger bit his lip with a smile, looking at his stomach. He giggled and spoke, “You heard that, Marshmallow?” He asked to his belly, “Dad’s willing to stay with us.”

 

 

He witnessed the cute scene of Mikey talking to his stomach, referring to the egg that was inside. He thought a bit more, but he found the courage to ask him. He got close and looked to Mikey, “May I?”

 

 

Mike blushed slightly at that, he shifted a little in his place while looking at his belly. Until he smiled and moved his arms away. “Sure, go ahead.”

 

 

Ever so slowly, he reached for his mate’s round tum. Until he could finally touch the bulge that was his egg. A product from the both of them, protected inside it’s mother’s belly. He felt a smile spread across his face at feeling it. “Hi baby. I’m…I’m your dad. Perhaps you don’t recognize my voice, but you have my word that I’ll be the best dad you could ever have. And… I want to apologize with you for not being there to help support you and your mommy. Which I might add, is the most beautiful of them all.”

 

 

The orange clad blushed at that, covering his face with a shy expression, even though it was only the three of them in the room. “Thanks for the compliment.” Said Mikey with a giggle, resting a hand on Raph’s. “Baby... Daddy is with us now.” He spoke softly glancing at Raphael feeling happy, and in some way, calm that he was with him.

 

 

“And he’ll be here always. I’ll gain mommy’s forgiveness, no matter how long it takes.” He smiled to Mikey as he took a hold of his hand, giving it a caress with his thumb.

 

 

Mike smirked at him, letting the other give him that little affection. He liked the idea of Raphael talking to his baby like that. He had wished for that for so long. “Well dad’s doing a good job.”

 

 

Once he finished, he stood up straight and hugged the small Carrier once more. He wanted to kiss so badly, but he’d be rushing into things and they were just beginning to sort things out. But he knew they would sooner or later be an official couple.

 

 

Michelangelo sighed softly, looking at the other with a smile. “Raphael, it’s getting late.” He said gently to him. “Would you like to spend the night here? That way you won’t go back home so late.”

 

 

“If there isn’t a problem with you. I can sleep on the couch, if you want.” Said Raph. “I know you need your space.”

 

 

The smaller turtle chuckled at that, “You really wanna crash at a couch that smells like pizza?” Asked Mikey with a smile, lifting one of his brows.

 

 

“It wouldn’t bother me.” Said the younger Hamato with a chuckle. He saw how the younger seemed to be rather tired as he gave him a pat on the shoulder. “You go rest, I’ll be here in case you need me, alright?” He reassured with a smile. “I know where the sheets and pillows are, don’t force yourself.” The brute went over to the closet in the hallway, getting a small sheet and pillow for the night.

 

 

Without anything more to add, Mikey nodded and left Raphael to make himself comfortable. He said out loud to him from the hall. “Alright, I’m gonna go to sleep now. Have a good night, Raphie.” With that, he shut the door of his room gently.

 

 

Raph sighed with a smirk as he heard the sweet voice of Mike. At least they were progressing now. Finally, he brought the covers over him and got comfortable in the couch to rest after a long and emotional day. Though he had to admit, he liked the way it ended.

 

He snuggled into the cushions and decided to finally sleep. Even with the smell of pepperonis and tomato sauce invading him.

 

 

Michelangelo laid on his bed ever so carefully, letting out a satisfied smile while he brought a hand to his belly. “Daddy’s back...” He whispered to himself in the solitude of his room. “And I hope he never leaves.”

 


	9. Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the moment's we've waited for! 8D

2 months passed by and now both Carriers reached their 7th month, which meant that at any moment, the babies would be born. Or in this case, the time to lay the eggs was approaching.

 

 

Donnie was very uncomfortable with the size of his belly, due to it being bigger than it should thanks to the twins. Leonardo was on the lookout if by any chance it was time. To the point where he became his wife’s second shadow.

 

 

Leonardo watched his beloved carefully who had been lying in bed since yesterday. His shell was aching and the pains were only getting worse. So much that he couldn’t even get out of bed in the morning.

 

 

“Donnie? Does it still hurt?” Asked Leo in worry, getting closer to the other.

 

 

The Carrier took deep breaths and sat up the best he could. “A little. But I can move more compared to yesterday.” He said with a sigh as he looked to his husband. “Who would’ve thought that having a baby would be so exhausting?”

 

 

“Calm down, honey.” Said the older while taking a seat next to him. “This is beginning to worry me. You’ve been feeling warn out since yesterday.” He said as he reached to touch Don’s belly.

 

 

“I’m in the seventh month. The time is almost here.” Said Donnie, resting a hand on his husband’s. “Are you going to the Dojo today?”

 

 

At seeing how weak and vulnerable his mate looked on their bed, Leonardo couldn’t think of doing that, at all. “I’m going to cancel lessons for today. I don’t plan on leaving you on your own in this condition. What if you go into labor?”

 

 

“But Leo, you’ve been very careless with your lessons, lately. I wouldn’t want you to have problems later on with your students or their parents if they notice you don’t go often.”

 

 

“They’ll understand, Donatello. We’re expecting our first child, so I’m only looking after you and our baby. I’ve always been very responsible with my duties and this won't change anything.”

 

 

Don loved that dedicated and caring side of Leo. It was one of his biggest attributes, in his opinion. But suddenly, the purple Carrier felt a sharp pain at the side of his belly. It felt like if he were stabbed with a knife. He took another deep breath and decided to lay back down.

 

 

At only witnessing the expression on his wife’s face, Leo was alerted. “D-Donnie, what’s wrong? Was that a contraction? Does it hurt?” He asked, feeling himself shiver.

 

 

“Ow...I don’t know. But the shell ache is coming back again...” Said Don, taking deep breaths at such horrible pain. “I think a good rest could help. Maybe if I sleep some more, it’ll go away.”

 

 

“Are you sure?” Asked Leo, swallowing hard. “Very well, but maybe you should also drink some water. You know, to keep you hydrated, just in case. Just wait here, if something hurts, call me and I’ll be here in a heartbeat.”

 

 

“Yes, love…” Donatello curled himself up and closed his eyes, hoping it would help him fall asleep. Though, he couldn’t help but rest a hand on his belly, fearing if it really was a contraction what he felt.

 

 

At coming back with a glass of water, Leonardo looked over to his beloved. He looked so tired and in pain. It hurt so much to see him like that. “Donnie. Here you go.” He said in a low voice to not disturb him in case he did fall asleep.

 

 

Don turned over to him and once again sat up the best he could, receiving the beverage from Leo, “Thanks, Le- Ah!” Suddenly, he hugged his belly tight and curled up when he felt a pain similar to an electric discharge run through him.

 

 

“Donnie!” Leonardo immediately went to his side, caressing the Carrier’s shoulder to help soothe him. “My love, this has to stop now. We have to take you to the hospital.”

 

 

“Y-yes, please. This is really starting to hurt.” Said the wife, placing both hands on his belly. He gave it a short stare until it hit him.

 

 

“Leo...I think it’s time.”

 

 

“O-ok!” The older swallowed hard when he felt himself freak out. He rushed to the closet and took out a large bag they prepared not too long ago for the big day, containing some documents and a few things for Donatello. “Alright, Donnie. I’m going to lift you up, I only need you to be strong while we make our way to the car, ok?”

 

 

“Alright but you better make it quick. This egg definitely wants out!” Donnie quickly grabbed onto his husband’s arm and let him lead him to the car. The walk was slow but he was thankful they reached it finally, now that today was going to be a very important day.

 

 

“Hold on tight.” Said Leo as he helped him sit down on the co-pilot seat, leaning over to kiss his forehead. “Keep breathing.” He instructed in a trembling voice, to then get on the car, start the engine and leave once and for all.

 

 

His mate was breathing deeply while resting a hand on his bloated stomach. But with a little effort, he managed to place a hand on his husband’s, looking over to him with what seemed to be a small smile between his breathing.

 

 

Leo never felt this much fear for anything in his life, he drove quickly but carefully. But when he felt a soft palm on his hand, he looked to Don and noticed his smile. It was a way for him to realize…Everything would be ok. He smiled back and spoke, “We’ll be together on this. As a team.” Said Leo in all the sweetness he could. They were on their way to the hospital. He knew both of them were scared out of their shell.

 

 

But he would stand tall. For his wife.

 

 

While one couple rushed to the hospital, Raphael was returning with some bags full of groceries for his little second home. With the passing months, he had spent a lot of time with Mikey, even drinking less. He didn’t want to give a bad example to the baby.

 

 

Michelangelo was at the living room lying on his side on the couch when he heard the other turtle return, he was very tired to even get up to greet him properly. His belly was too heavy for him and it made his shell ache more than usual. Aside from that, some pains in his lower belly were bothering him since this morning. He let out a soft moan and squirmed a little.

 

 

“Hi Mikey, I’m back.” Said Raph, getting on one knee to his kiss his forehead, and then rub his round stomach. “Hi baby, dad brought you a bunch of yummy food.”

 

 

He smiled tiredly, looking at his belly, “Sounds yummy, alright.” He said softly, he turned to Raph and the grocery bags next to him, but before he could say anything else, another pain struck in his abdomen. “Agh…”

 

 

The older noticed it and felt a wave of worry flow over him. “Mikey, are you ok?”

 

 

“It hurts…” he mumbled with a pained look. “Since this morning, it’s been hurting. But the pain comes and goes every few minutes...”

 

 

“I don’t…I don’t think that’s normal.” Said Raphael, unsure of what it was. “You want me to take you to the hospital? To figure out if it’s something serious, you know.”

 

 

“You think it’s necessary? Maybe it’s just the egg’s weight or — Ah!” Mikey couldn’t finish his theories when he felt another sharp cramp strike in his belly.

 

 

“You know what? That’s not normal. Come on.” He helped the small Carrier up and gave him support. “I’m taking you to the hospital this instant. Let’s go for my car.”

 

 

Ever so carefully, they made their way out of the apartment. Mikey held onto the brute, feeling a horrible pain in that moment. As he walked with difficulty, they made their way down the stairs to the parking lot of the complex.

 

 

Raph sat him down in the co-pilot seat the best he could until he ran to the driver’s seat, to start the car and take his little Carrier to the hospital. He wanted to stop the pain. “You’re going to be okay, Mikey. I know you will.”

 

 

Michelangelo smiled a little as he took a deep long breath, proceeded by closing his eyes and waiting until they made it to the hospital. He was scared of what could happen, but he was grateful he wasn’t handling it alone.

 

 

Meanwhile, the married couple were already arriving to the big white building. The blue clad had parked his car near the entrance and tried to help his beloved out of the car.

 

 

“Leo, I don’t think I can get up! My legs aren’t budging and it really hurts!” Whined Donnie under so much stress.

 

 

“Easy, easy.” He spoke softly at him, taking the bag on his shoulder. “I’m going to request a wheelchair for you, but I have to take you there.” Said Leo, trying his best to remain strong in this anything-but-calm situation. “I’m going to carry you, hold on tight.” He spoke once more, to then pick him up bridal style, taking him over to the hospital reception noticing how, and without asking, a nurse rushed over to them with a wheelchair.

 

 

The nurses helped Donatello take a seat and led him to the maternity ward, to prepare him for what was known to be the most painful part for a Carrier. They dressed him with a hospital gown and laid him down on the gurney in the delivery room. He was already connected to some solutions and had a machine scanning the little eggs inside.

 

 

“Alright, Donatello.” The obstetrician checked the lower region his patient. “You’re still not ready to push. You’re not dilated enough.” He said to the expecting turtle. “But you’ll be ready soon. A delivery for a Carrier isn’t as long as a mammal’s. Until then, make sure to keep a steady breathing. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He then turned to Leo, “Take care of him.” With that, he left for more equipment.

 

 

“Please let me dilate soon, I feel like it’s been an eternity!” Don desperately shouted out loud. He started breathing rhythmically to help ease his pain, at least.

 

 

Leo swallowed a lump in his throat, holding onto his hand. “My love, calm down. You need to relax, if not, it could be more painful for you. Our little egg will be with us soon. Calm down.”

 

 

He suddenly felt how a hand held onto his plastron with great force. Leo had his face an inch away from his lover, but his face showed annoyance like he had never seen before.

 

 

“You tell me to _calm down_ one more time, and you’ll go flying out that window...”

 

 

Leo felt his face pale up at after receiving that threat. He nodded rapidly, swallowing hard. “Y-yes, honey.” He replied with a squeak.

 

 

Suddenly, another contraction struck once more, making Don wince his pain. His hands were quickly brought to his belly while he began to breathe hard. “This really hurts!” He felt how big tears began to run down his cheeks. “Where’s the doctor?!”

 

 

“I’ll go look for him! M-maybe he’s in the halls or something.” He gently kissed the Carrier’s hand to soothe him, to then go out of the room to search for the obstetrician. But what caught his attention when he got out was that he saw Raphael. He was running next to a nurse who had Michelangelo in his own wheelchair to another delivery room. “Oh God...”

 

 

Raphael was keeping up with the nurses to take Mikey with a doctor to check on his condition. With the corner of his eye, he noticed a familiar figure. He turned to see it was his older brother, which surprised him. Although he really wanted to know why he was there, Mikey needed him more so he continued running alongside him. But before he completely left, he looked over to Leo with a particular expression on his face. Indicating that he would come by later to check on him.

 

 

The older smiled with a soft nod, to then reenter the room with his wife. “Donnie, the doctor can’t come at the moment.” He spoke to Don, taking a seat next to him. “Michelangelo has just arrived with my brother. By the looks of it, Mikey’s already having contractions. So we should wait for the nurses now.”

 

 

“M-Mikey, too?” Asked Donnie between breaths, “That’s good... At least he’s not alone. I-it would’ve been so much for him to handle on his own.” He caressed his belly gently, trying to soothe the pain.

 

 

“You’re right. At least our niece or nephew will come to the world with the help of both its parents.” He sighed in satisfaction until the future father heard the door open, watching a nurse come inside.

 

 

“Alright sir, we’re going to check how much you’ve dilated.” Said the young woman with a smile.

 

 

“Thank goodness.” Donnie suddenly felt how they lift his legs and checked his progress. “Please let it be good news.” He wished it was what he hoped.

 

 

After checking him, the nurse smiled and looked up. “It’s been a while since you’ve arrived, I can tell you that you’re ready to begin the birth. You’re dilated enough, Donatello.” She said, when she noticed the doctor come into the room.

 

 

Shortly after arriving, the doctor was informed by the nurse about his patient’s progress, nodding in agreement. “I can see you’re prepared for this, so we should get you in position to push. But with delicacy, don’t force yourself more than you should.”

 

 

The Carrier nodded at receiving the instructions and spoke with a pained voice. “Can I do it now?” He asked desperately for the approval of the doctor.

 

 

“Go ahead.” Said the obstetrician with a smile. “You may begin to push, Donatello.”

 

 

“Come on, Donnie... You can do it.” Leo said, taking a hold of his hand. “I’m right here with you.”

 

 

At feeling another contraction, he gave his first push to begin the process of labor. With 10 seconds passing, he stopped to catch his breath. “You’re doing fine, Donatello. Keep that up and you’ll lay your egg very soon.” Said the nurse.

 

 

Once again like the first, he pushed again with a small squeak coming from the back of his throat.

 

 

“Come on, Donnie... you’re fine. Totally fine.” His husband kissed his hand, looking at his mate in discomfort. He didn’t like seeing him like that.

 

 

The purple clad tried his best to continue pushing out the egg. If it was this painful with just one egg, he couldn’t imagine how it would be once he started laying the second. Oh how it hurt so bad. Something he wouldn’t wish upon his worst enemy.

 

 

With the passing of seconds, that turned to minutes, and then to hours, he felt like he was making some sort of progress. With the help of the doctor’s instructions and the support from Leonardo, he had a feeling like he was getting closer to delivering the egg.

 

 

With 2 hours almost 3 of pushing, the obstetrician checked him once more until he noticed a particular thing. He smiled a little and looked to the soon-to-be parents.

 

 

“The egg is starting to show, Donatello.” He announced to the young couple. “A few more hard pushes and you’ll be done.”

 

 

“Oh my god, finally.” After receiving the update, he furrowed his eye ridges with a bit of sweat running down his face, he tightened his grip and began to push once more. But in the process, he was squeezing Leo’s hand until it was anything but green.

 

 

“O-ow...” Leo winced at the sudden pain in his hand. He didn’t look it, but wow, Donnie had one strong grip. “Easy, Donnie. Just a little more.”

 

 

“That’s it. You’re doing marvelously.” Said the aged man, witnessing the egg being to come out. “And… there we go. It’s here now.” With that, he looked to Donnie. “Congratulations, Donatello. You’ve laid your egg.”

 

 

Donnie sat up a little when he saw the egg in the doctor’s grasp. It finally arrived. It was perfect. He smiled sweetly and tiredly at it now that it arrived and contained their future baby inside.

 

 

As soon as it was laid, the nurse took the egg and placed it inside an incubator, turning it on immediately. It was dangerous for the egg to remain out in the open for too long.

 

 

“My baby.” Whispered Leo, not taking his eyes off the small round shell which protected their child. He was fascinated. “Donnie, you did it!”

 

 

The tired wife smiled at watching the excitement of his husband over their new egg. But then, he got in position once more and began to take deep breaths again. “D-doctor, I don’t think it’s over just yet!”

 

 

“Eh?” Leonardo looked to his partner without understanding quite well what was going on.

 

 

Was he…giving birth to another egg?

 

 

“Ah yes, we need to bring it’s sibling to the world, too.” Said the doctor with a chuckle. “Alright, Donatello, so now you know what to do. Carry on.”

 

 

The taller continued to push for 8 more minutes. Feeling the same agony as the first egg, until he felt something begin to make its way out. He felt the second egg was finally here. The doctor brought it up so the parents could take a look, showing it was a nice, healthy egg.

 

 

Leonardo was stunned. Rock solid right next to Donnie. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t know what was going on. Another egg? Another little child in their family? “D-Donnie...”

 

 

“Perfect, now go join your sibling.” Said the nurse with a coo to the egg, adjusting it next to the first little bundle.

 

 

At finally feeling that everything was over, Donatello turned to his husband with a very exhausted look. But he managed to smile, either way. “Surprise, my love. You’re a proud father of twins.”

 

 

“Twins... I’m going to be a father of twins...” He whispered in awe. He looked to his wife than at the eggs, managing to smile once more. Until he felt everything go black and fell flat on his face with a loud thud next to Donnie.

 

 

“Leo!” Said Donnie out loud at his husband’s reaction. That was unexpected… Or maybe not, considering how he tends to overreact.

 

 

“Oh don’t worry, sir. This happens all the time.” Chuckled the doctor as he got the nurses to help Leo back up, sitting him in a nearby chair.

 

 

“Ugh, and he had to do it this day…” Said Donnie, rolling his eyes with a pout.

 

 

At least he was happy about it.

 

 

It took a few minutes for Leonardo to recover from the fall and from fainting. He started to open his eyes slowly and moaned while rubbing his face. His eyes opened wide when he remembered the reason why he passed out. He turned over to Donnie, resting at his side with an incubator on the other side of the gurney. Which contained two little eggs close together.

 

 

At noticing the Non-Carrier waking up, Donnie smiled and chuckled softly. “I was wondering when you’d wake up. You really gave us a scare.”

 

 

Leo looked to him and then to the incubator. With caution, he got up from his chair and walked over to the container with small steps. Once he stood in front of the eggs, a smile spread across his face. He felt very grateful for this. He went back to Donnie and kissed his forehead. “Donnie... My love. I can’t believe it.” He held his hand gently. “You’ve given me the best gift anyone could ever receive.” Leo said while giving his wife a caress. The surprise was a success. “Just one month, Donnie. Just one more month.” He said with a big smile.

 

 

Within a month, their eggs would hatch and they would start their new life as parents.

 

 

Meanwhile…

 

 

In another room, Michelangelo was in his respective gurney wearing a hospital gown, lying next to his baby’s father. He was very scared and very pained...

 

 

Raphael didn’t let go of the Carrier’s hand, he was just as scared as him. “Well uh… W-who would’ve thought that you’ve already gone into labor, huh?” He asked in a trembling voice.

 

 

Mikey let out a moan from the back of his throat, he was very weak and felt so much pain. He really hated it. “Ah! It hurts... It hurts a lot.” He brought a palm to his face, with a few tears trickling down his face.

 

 

“Easy, Mikey. They’ll let you know when you can start pushing and you’ll be able to lay the egg.” He reassured.

 

 

“No! I wanna push **now**!” He shouted in despair, even in labor, he was still very emotional. “This is pure torture...” Said Mikey with more tears.

 

 

“Don’t cry, Mike.” Said Raph, caressing his cheek. “It’ll end soon, I promise.” He did his best to make him smile.

 

 

“That’s not true! I’m not dilated enough and the doctor is not coming.” He grabbed Raph’s hand, giving it a little squeeze. He tried to keep calm, he was quite agitated.

 

 

His prayers were answered when they saw the door open and walked in a man in a white coat. “Okay, Michelangelo Cipes correct?” Asked the obstetrician with a soft voice as he entered the room. “Good day to you both.”

 

 

“Hey, Doc! Is Mikey well enough to lay the egg?” Raph asked in worry. “He looks like he’s really hurting right now.”

 

 

“I see, let’s check on his progress.” The Doctor got close to the young Carrier, inspecting the lower regions of Michelangelo. “You seem to be advancing quickly. You’re actually ready to start pushing. But do it with caution and carefully, remember that the egg is fragile.” He instructed, indicating to one of his nurses to bring an incubator for the couple.

 

 

“Oh that’s what I wanted to hear, bro!” Said the Carrier in relief, taking a hold of Raph’s hand with force, willing to start pushing. “Alright, here goes!” He mumbled, taking a big deep breath and begin the birth.

 

 

“You’re doing good, Beautiful!” Raph cheered for him, caressing his hand. “You’re strong, so go for it!” He said to give him support.

 

 

Mikey smiled softly at having the support from the other, Raphael’s words were helping him in some way. “Ah! Ow! Ow, dude!” He shouted when he felt another contraction. Who would think this is was a _miracle_ if it was agony?!

 

 

Raphael had been watching him in the process of laying the egg. Seeing how he pushed, the sweat forming on his face, the pained look, the list went on. He started to think to himself… Would he have handled all this on his own? Just watching how much he was going through at his side, it would’ve been terrible to deal with a birth all alone. He was grateful to have confessed early and be there for him in time.

 

 

There wouldn’t be anything to separate them again. Not even his fears.

 

 

Mikey glanced at him, surprisingly, he also thought how he would’ve managed to do this without Raph. He cracked a small smile at seeing the bulky turtle next to him, willing to do this with him after all.

 

 

Unlike Don, Mikey had taken less than 2 hours in delivering. He pushed hard and felt like his energy was draining with every passing contraction. That is… until he heard the words he’d been waiting for, all this time.

 

 

“Alright, we’re getting somewhere. I can already see the egg, Michelangelo. You can do it.” Said the doctor to encourage him.

 

 

“You hear that, Mikey? You’re about to lay the egg! You just need a little more!” He cupped his hands under Mikey’s smaller hands.

 

 

“I’m gonna put an end to this, yo!” Moaned Mike, sitting up a little more to give a big long push. “Ah! Come on!”

 

 

Slowly, the doctor was holding onto the egg, he began to smile gently. “Very good, you’ve done it. Well done, Michelangelo!”

 

 

Quickly, a nurse took the egg and placed it into the incubator carefully. “Done! Your little one is protected and incubated. Congratulations!”

 

 

Raph couldn’t believe it when he saw that egg in the incubator. It was so...precious, so perfect. How is it that he doubted in being part of the life of that little being inside? He turned over to the smaller and smiled like never before. “Mikey... You’re incredible. Look at that.”

 

 

“Raphie... It’s our egg.” Mikey whispered tiredly looking over to the incubator. The egg was so precious and small. “Finally...”

 

 

Raphael got up and leaned to kiss his cheek. He caressed his shoulder and spoke in such a soothing voice. “I love you, Mikey. I really do love you. I won’t give up until I have your full love and the love of our baby. I’ll be what you need in a partner.”

 

 

Mikey couldn’t help but giggle, letting Raphael cuddle him a little more. “That was so cheesy, Raphie...” He said softly. “But I like that about you.” He rubbed his nose on Raph’s neck gently.

 

 

Raphael gladly returned the affection to his little Mikey. He was willing to fix everything with him before the egg hatches, just like he promised. He felt like he was doing a good job so far.

 

 

It was simply hard to resist the emerald-eyed turtle’s charm. After all, he had been in love with him for 3 years, and now, to see him become someone responsible made him want to be by his side. He didn’t want anything to change.


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and a close up to Donnie's past.  
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think! ^^

The day passed by since the pregnancy of both Carriers successfully finished. Don and Mikey rested as much as they could, receiving their meals and necessary cares for their recovery. By then, they let their friends and family know about the big news. Hamato Yoshi rejoiced when he found out both his sons were a step away from becoming fathers themselves. But his happiness was much more when he found they weren’t just two grandchildren, but three!

 

 

After being in the hospital for 2 days straight, the parents were given their incubators, which contained their precious little eggs that sheltered their children. Within a month, their darling babies would finally be at their sides.

 

 

Donnie sat at the edge of the gurney with a smile like never before as he watched his eggs in their incubator. He didn’t take his eyes off them and caressed the plastic top. He was so excited for his babies.

 

 

A nurse had approached the proud father of the clutch, “Mr. Hamato, your wife and eggs are good to go home. But I must inform you, there have been cases in where the mother can be a little... _aggressive_ if they get too close to his clutch. It’s very common in Carriers more than anything. So if you notice he’s a little overprotective or he doesn’t let you get near the eggs, it’s completely normal.”

 

 

“Really?” Leonardo thought it through at what the young woman had told him. It worried him, but it was normal after all. “Ok, I’ll keep that in mind. I just hope he doesn’t get too aggressive.” He said with a small chuckle. “Thank you for everything, the attention and care you gave my wife was incredible. I’ll let him know that we can go home now.” He bowed to the nurse.

 

 

“Of course.” She smiled at him. “We’re here to help. If you need help or tips on how to watch over the eggs while they’re still incubating, we’re a phone call away.”

 

 

“Thank you so much. We’ll be alert.” He replied with a smile. He entered the room to see Donatello looking at their clutch with lovable eyes. He looked so precious while doing so. “Donnie, the nurse informed me that you’re discharged now.” He spoke to him with a sweet tone.

 

 

“Eh? Oh that’s good. Are we going home or we’re going to your father’s place?” Asked the purple clad while holding the incubator, making sure he had a tight grip on it.

 

 

Leo took the bag and looked to his wife. “Dad told me that he would like for us to go to his house. Raphael’s going, too.” He smiled. “You want to go?”

 

 

Don looked at the incubator for a short period of time, like if he were debating on whether it was a good idea to go or not. “...They just want to see them, right?” He asked, looking to his husband. But his expression was…indescribable.

 

 

“It’s whatever you wish.” He smiled slightly to show him everything was ok. “My father will understand. After all, we can’t take the eggs out of the incubator.”

 

 

Donatello thought it over a little more, hugging the incubator slightly tighter than before. He let out a sigh and nodded, “It would be rude to reject his invitation. Alright, let’s go. But, please be careful with the eggs.”

 

 

“We will, honey. There´s no need to worry. Dad had his fair share of looking after eggs in his own time. He could even give us advice on how to look after the twins.” He said with happiness while looking at the eggs.

 

 

That made the Carrier feel a little more secure with his husband and going for a visit. It was easier to tolerate. He brought with incubator closer to him and got up to finally leave. It was time to take their bundle’s home.

 

 

While the couple made their way out, Michelangelo and Raphael were also walking down the hallway with Mikey holding his own incubator close. Unlike Donatello and Leonardo’s, their incubator was much smaller since it was for only one egg.

 

 

“You sure you don’t want me to help you with that? It does look rather heavy.” Asked the muscular one of the two, looking at his little mate carry the plastic container that protected their baby.

 

 

“No. I can carry it.” Insisted Mikey while he walked by his side, though he hated to admit it, but it was getting on his nerves the way he kept asking. “It’s not really heavy.” He said, until he noticed a familiar pair of turtles making their way down the hall, too.

 

 

“Alright, if you insist.” Shrugged Raph. “By the way, you think Don already laid his egg? I saw Leo down the hall when we were on the way to the delivery room.”

 

 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself, bro?” Asked Mikey to his boyfriend as he carefully pointed over to the mentioned turtles walking their way.

 

 

“Raphael, Mikey.” Smiled the blue clad when he saw his brother next to his own mate and their little incubator.

 

 

“Leo. First of all, congratulations. I take it that maybe Don already laid your egg, right?” Asked Raph when he saw his brother-in-law coming with his incubator, but to his surprise he saw there were two eggs inside.

 

 

“…Well yeah, but you could say there was a little surprise.” Said the older blue-eyed turtle with a smile.

 

 

“Aww! Donnie! They’re so beautiful.” Said the smaller Carrier as he saw the clutch. It didn’t surprise him, since the taller had already told him about the grand news.

 

 

Donnie smiled at that, admiring the clutch in his grasp. “Thank you, it’s such a blessing to have these little sweethearts.” He then saw Mikey’s own little egg inside the protective box, making him smiled tenderly. “Look at this cute little egg. It won’t take long for them to be born!”

 

 

Mikey grinned at the thought, looking at his offspring. “We’ll have our little reckless angels with us soon.” He looked over to Raph. “And with it we’ll start the real hard work.”

 

 

“It can’t be that hard, can it?” Looked the red clad to his older brother. “Dad didn’t have any trouble with us, from what I know.”

 

 

“I guess, though dad wasn’t as clumsy as us.” Said Leo with a small frown. “Our pets never made it through.” He said with a small blush.

 

 

With that said, Mikey and Donnie’s faces changed completely.

 

 

“Ok, Raphie. You won’t be touching this egg any time soon.” Said Michelangelo with a smile that apparently seemed innocent, but it really hid his fears with what Leo said.

 

 

“Hey I was 2 years old, what did you expect?” Said the younger twin with a pout. “Mikey, obviously I won’t do anything to the egg. Especially to the baby. I’m an adult, so it’ll be safe with you and me.” He reassured to the smaller, shooting a glare to his brother that said: _You’re dead once we set foot out of the hospital_.

 

 

“A-alright, brother. I’ll admit that you were good at taking care of your plants. Your cactus is still alive.” He said with a chuckle, but when he glanced to his wife and saw his expression, he decided it was best to shut up.

 

 

“But... What if you drop it by accident? For the moment, the egg will be under my care.” Said Mike with worry.

 

 

Raphael growled in defeat and turned to Leo with a scowl, “Thanks a lot, Leo. Now I got a restraining order in my own baby...”

 

 

Donnie saw the whole thing and felt insecure once more. “...On second thought, maybe we should take them home.”

 

 

“Ugh, are we really going to leave my father with the desire to meet the eggs?” Asked the older twin, looking at his beloved. He didn’t want to hurt Yoshi’s feelings.

 

 

Michelangelo had a worried look on his face with all that, adjusting the incubator better in his grasp. “Ok so... We’ll be going to our car to head for dad’s place. Let us know if you’ll stop by.” Said the older turtle of them all.

 

 

“We’ll also go with dad to let him see the egg, too. And I hope there aren’t any more comments that’ll ruin my already poor reputation.” Said Raph with a scowl as he walked down the hall with Mikey. Though now he had to keep his distance.

 

 

Leonardo smiled nervously, looking at how his brother and his boyfriend left the building. “Ok, so…You want to go home? I have to let my father know then.”

 

 

“Leo, don’t you think your comments affected Raph’s situation? He’s trying to fix everything with Michelangelo and I think you made him start back from the beginning.” Said Don putting a hand to his waist.

 

 

Leo looked at his wife with guilt, he thought about saying something about it but he decided it would be best to keep quiet. He lowered his head and sighed. “I’m sorry.” He adjusted the bag on his shoulder. “Let’s go home, Don... You need to rest.”

 

 

Don sighed and gently shook his head. “Let’s go to your father’s house, I don’t want to leave him with the itch of not seeing them.” He set the incubator properly in his grasp and walked off to the parking lot.

 

 

“Oh, alright.” He nodded and quickly followed along his wife, once they made it to the parking lot and their car, he opened the door for his wife. But while he waited for the Carrier to sit in his rightful place, he saw him having trouble balancing the incubator and a proper position to sit down.

 

 

Leo tried to help, but Don’s eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of a hand reaching for the eggs. “I-I can handle it! Don’t worry...” He quickly brought the container closer to his chest. “I don’t want anything happening to them.”

 

 

“Oh! S-sure.” Leo swallowed hard by his sudden reaction. He brought his hand back and gave him a sheepish smile. “They’re all yours, Don. Don’t worry about it.” Donatello stared at him for a small while until he adjusted himself in the co-pilot seat so they could finally go to his father-in-law’s.

 

 

Once his husband started the car and made their way over there, the Carrier took a moment to speak once more, “Once we get there, I want you to apologize to Raphael.”

 

 

“I don’t see why I should.” Said Leo while he drove, having a confused and neglected look. “You’re taking this too seriously, it was a joke. Apologizing to him would be stupid.” He said as he lift an eye ridge.

 

 

“Well you’re forgetting his situation and Mikey’s is completely different from ours.” Donnie started saying with a huff, “So consider that aspect. You know that both of them have been working on their relationship and a simple joke could cause something.”

 

 

“Tsk, Raphael always says hurtful things since I can remember, Donatello. And let’s say that he usually never apologizes.” Said Leo. “But fine, if you’re so needy for me to do it, I’ll do it.” He said slightly bothered, noticing they arrived to their father’s neighborhood.

 

 

“It’s not a need of mine, it’s the right thing to do. You’re a grown man and soon to be a father of twins. So start acting like one.” Retaliated Don with a scowl.

 

 

The husband let out a growl, bringing the car to a sudden halt in front of the house. “Oh sure... Whatever.” He stepped out of the vehicle and slammed the door with a bit of force, looking at the home of Yoshi.

 

 

Don was mad at witnessing the temper tantrum from Leo. He stepped out of the car as well and made his way next to Leo at the entrance. They didn’t talk or look at each other, but in the meantime, he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

 

At entering his father’s home, Leonardo let out a heavy sigh looking over to his twin brother with his mate at his side. They looked calm, actually.

 

 

“Oh, Donatello, Leonardo. It is good to see that you decided to come, after all.” Smiled the elder rat.

 

 

Don forced a smile for his in-law, he didn’t want to worry him with things like that. He nodded and let out a chuckle, “Hi Yoshi, how are you? Are you excited to meet your new grandchildren?” He asked while holding up the incubator.

 

 

Yoshi smiled softly at the sight, nodding in agreement. “Raphael has just presented me one of my future grandchildren, and now I am soon to meet two more.” He said while he kept his distance from both Carriers, he knew very well it could be uncomfortable for both mothers. “It was a big surprise to know they were actually twins.”

 

 

“Very true. Though it is said that twins are known for having twins later on. So I think they were right.” Chuckled Don while he caressed the box.

 

 

“You are correct, I can say it was unexpected.” He looked at the delicate container in Donnie’s arms. “You must start looking at options for their names. Do you have any in mind?” He asked the married couple with curiosity.

 

 

Don looked to his eggs, tilting his head a little, “Hmm, I thought of a few names in case they’re girls. I really liked Amedea and the other option would be Vana.” He smiled to Yoshi, and then turned to Leonardo, “Have you thought of any names in case they’re boys?”

 

 

The blue-eyed turtle was taken by surprise by the sudden question, he swallowed hard and looked to his father. “Eh... Well, I...still haven’t decided. I can’t come to decision no matter how many options I see.”

 

 

“You have chosen very beautiful names, Donatello.” Said Yoshi to the slimmer turtle and then he looked at his son. “And you should start thinking of what names to choose, Leonardo. In less than a month, these little beings will be by your side.” He said with a smile when he then turned to his younger son. “Have you both thought of any names?”

 

 

“Eh? Well, we’re still looking at options. There’s a big variety, to be honest.” Said Raphael. “But we’ll find the ideal one. Unless you already have one in mind.” He referred to Mikey at his side.

 

 

Michelangelo at that only shook his head. “I haven’t really thought of one. Heh, it’s weird because when I was little, I always chose the names for my pets. But I think it’s hard to choose a name as important as this for your own child.” He said with a small giggle.

 

 

“We’ll find the right one in good time.” The brute gave him a pat on the shell as comfort while he chuckled.

 

 

Instantly, the orange clad was alarmed by the sudden touch, but he tried his best to relax himself. He was a little uneased by the amount of people in the room that were close to his egg. “I hope so... I really do.” He caressed the top of the incubator.

 

 

Leo and Don took a seat next to the other couple in the room. But both Carriers were on the look out to keep their eggs safe, given that they felt as if they were exposed to a lot of dangers. But they did their best to remain calm and collected for their mates and their father.

 

 

Leonardo didn’t talk much the whole time they were there, he was still quite upset about the recent argument, he wanted to seem like he was fine but only for his dad. But in reality, he was still very mad and he didn’t plan on apologizing.

 

 

Some hours passed by while they were in the home of Hamato Yoshi, they had lunch together and soon after they thought it was time to leave. The mothers and their eggs needed to be home safe and sound.

 

 

After saying their farewells to Yoshi, Don took his respective seat in the car not letting go of the incubator for a second. The drive home was very quiet, not a word was said nor were there intended.

 

 

Once they made it home, and putting away a few things from the hospital, Donnie shut their bedroom door hard. Leo scowled at seeing his wife shut himself in their room, with a heavy sigh of frustration, he decided to go to the living room and pull out a small mat to lay it on the floor. He got in position and decided to meditate a little, he needed to relax and clear his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was stress his already stressed wife. For some reason, he felt like this month would be hardest and longest of them all.

 

 

In the room, Donnie was sitting on the edge of the bed with the incubator by his side. He didn’t take his eyes off it, but his expression was sad and showed disappointment. What was supposed to be a good day, was instead full of disagreements and arguments. He didn’t want it to be like that. He also didn’t like his husband’s behavior. Shortly after, he felt like he was about to do a desperate move, he had this thought in his mind and he needed someone to talk to. Someone he still considers close.

 

 

“One more time...” He said to himself and reached for his phone. He dialed a certain number and waited in line for a few seconds, when he finally heard someone pick up. “...Hello, father.”

 

 

“ _Donatello._ ” A gruff serious voice from the other line answered. “ _Son... You called in a bad time, your mother and I are in a business trip at the moment_.” He said as a complaint, but then, he let out a sigh. It had been a while since he’s called. “ _Make it quick, I think we have a few minutes to spare_.”

 

 

“I won’t take much of your time. I just... I just want to let you know that you’re going to be grandparents.” He said with a bit of fear, he hoped that at least caught his attention.

 

 

He was met with silence once he said the big news, by the looks of it his father was trying to process that information.

 

 

“ _Eh... You’re going to have a baby?_ ”

 

 

“Sort of. I actually laid the eggs two days ago. I was discharged today. I’m having twins.” He said in a calm tone. But he had to admit he was surprised. He actually managed to get his attention with his pregnancy and the eggs.

 

 

“ _Oh my... This is surprising.”_ Replied his father in the same tone. _“I never expected this from you, being honest, I always thought you didn’t like children or that you were smarter than this_.” He sighed and proceeded to speak. “ _Well then, congratulations, Donatello. Take care of them and don’t spoil them_.”

 

 

“... What do you mean by **smarter than this**?” He couldn’t help but focus on that small bit mentioned by his father. Did he not like the news?

 

 

“ _You’ve always had a brilliant mind, you know that I hated when we found out you were a Carrier and that you also wanted to become a teacher... But in the end I accepted it and I thought you’d make good use of your talent, but then you got married. And aside from that, you have now let go of so many opportunities with the arrival of two babies, which will be a big obstacle for you to better yourself. But all in all, it’s your life and if being dragged down by children makes you happy, I’ll respect it but I won’t approve of it_.”

 

 

“How can you say that? All my life I’ve tried to better myself to "satisfy" your standards, and you still push me away? I didn’t let being a Carrier stop me from trying and I became a very well-known and successful teacher. And these babies won’t be an obstacle for me. Or did you see me as one when I was born?” Asked Don.

 

 

“ _Your grandfather told me the same and I knew very well I made a mistake!_ ” He answered in a harsh way. “ _But I’m different, Donatello. Even with all the bumps on the road I took opportunities without caring for the risks, you on the other hand with that talent you could become a great scientist or programmer for a big company, but you decided to take the easy way out_.”

 

 

At hearing that, he was in shock... They didn’t love him and thought of him as a mistake?

 

 

“...I see...Very well... I won’t waste your time anymore. I just wanted to let you know, but I don’t think they were good news at all. I won’t mention the babies anymore...”

 

 

“ _Reflect on this, Donatello. Alright, the meeting is starting, don’t call. Goodbye_.” He said, until the call ended.

 

 

The Carrier hung up and stayed in the same position for a good while. Until he reacted, he tossed his phone to the other side of the bed. Shortly after, a tear fell on his lap and he began to sob.

 

 

Leonardo was getting up from his spot, he was still rather upset and couldn’t manage to concentrate in his meditation. He furrowed his eye ridges and let out an annoyed sigh, so he decided to go to his and Don’s room. He knocked on the door, but he noticed it wasn’t actually locked. It seems he only slammed it. “Donnie...” He called his wife’s name softly when he opened the door, but the sound of cries and sobs caught his attention.

 

 

Donatello was shaking a little while he cried and had his shell facing Leo. He sniffled a few times without noticing his husband had entered the room.

 

 

Leonardo closed the door gently, making his way over to his beloved. “Donnie? ...My love, w-what’s wrong?” Asked the older taking a seat at his side, carefully placing a hand on his shell. He didn’t know if he was still mad at him.

 

 

The mentioned continued to sniffle a few more times until he felt ready to speak again. He looked at Leo with tearful eyes, “This was supposed to be a happy day. The day we finally bring our eggs home, and it ended up bad.” He proceeded to cover his face and continue crying.

 

 

“Donnie... No... It’s not like that.” Said Leo as he hugged him, he didn’t like seeing him cry. He hated it. “Today is a wonderful day... Look, we have our eggs right at our side.” He gestured to the incubator. “We just need a month, Donnie... After that, they’ll be here to bring joy to our lives.” He said, reaching for his cheek to caress it, wishing to remove his tears. “I’m sorry for acting like an idiot today, Donnie. I didn’t want to ruin your day.”

 

 

“You’re not an idiot and it wasn’t only that...” Said Don, clumsily wiping more tears away. “I just hung up with my father. He didn’t like the news of me having babies, he didn’t even ask if they were healthy.”

 

 

That caught the blue clad’s attention. It made his blood boil that someone wouldn’t even accept the idea of having grandchildren. “Your father… Your father shouldn’t matter.” He said with a glare. “These children don’t have a connection to him, and by the looks of it, your parents don’t intend to have one, as well as my mother. They don’t need them. As long as they have us, it should be enough.” He said in a much softer tone.

 

 

“I know.” Said Donnie in a cracking voice, “But...he just confessed to me that I wasn’t planned, either. I was a mistake, something that wasn’t loved. I’m a disappointment for letting go of opportunities and not working in big name companies... That my own children will drag me down.” He felt himself shiver at all he had heard. He never understood why his family had to be so cruel and cold.

 

 

Leo hugged him tight, kissing his tear stained face carefully. He hated to see him so depressed and hurt, it killed him on the inside. “Well I’m really proud of you...” He whispered to his love. “You’re the smartest turtle I’ve ever met. You’re able to teach big groups of students aside from handling the stress of being a teacher for almost all day. You’ve made it far even with the rejection of your parents. Not only are you a beautiful Carrier, but you’ve also made me proud because you were able to give birth to those precious eggs...” He said while caressing his shell. “And I know you’ll continue being someone unique once you start motherhood. Because your children won’t limit your abilities.”

 

 

He looked at Leo for a short while after hearing all those beautiful words he said to him, it made him feel a little better about himself. He couldn’t stop tearing up at knowing how he didn’t mean anything to his parents. But in the end, he’s not with them anymore and he never wanted to see them again. He also didn’t want them to be part of his babies’ lives once they hatch. Maybe the day wasn’t the best, but at least his husband tried to make it up to him before it ended. He gently moved to face Leo completely and rested his forehead on Leo’s. In the past, he couldn’t rely on anyone, but he knew he could always count on the turtle in front of him and his family. “Thank you...” Said Donnie, as it was the only thing he could say.

 

 

“I love you so much, Donnie.” Whispered Leo with so much care. “You’ll have my support always. And once we have our babies with us, they will also be the most loyal friends you could have. We’ll be a great family and love each other mutually. I won’t let you feel alone ever again, my love...”

 

 

In an instant, the purple clad hugged him tight. Even if he didn’t behave in the best way today, he always knew how to fix everything. He managed to smile and felt such relief at seeing he could always count on Leo. He then turned to the incubator once more, not being able to stop smiling at his two little eggs located inside. They would be a great family.

 

 

“That’s right, smile a little.” The older Hamato smiled trying to cheer him up. “Our babies don’t like to see mommy cry.” He said softly without breaking the hug. “I don’t like seeing you cry, either.”

 

 

“You won’t see me like this, anymore.” Said Don as he sat up and wiped his tears away. “I won’t shed another tear over them. You’re the ones I care about.” He replied, willing to make his parents aside to focus on those who do appreciate him.

 

 

“They’re our treasures.” Said Leo with a smile. “Thank you for giving me this gift, Donnie...” He then leaned to kiss his cheek once more, still remaining in their embrace.

 

 

Donatello leaned for him to cuddle him in their hug. After this, he would never doubt anyone and feel underappreciated. He had someone who was glad and thankful for having him in his life. And so, the couple remained silent to enjoy the moment... Under a big load of love and care, also excitement for the arrival of their babies.


	11. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loooooong XD But it's the only one and you won't regret it, I promise! :D
> 
> Another moment we've been waiting for! As well as some info~  
> Leave a comment letting me know what you think! ^^

Another 4 weeks had passed since the eggs were laid. Don and Mikey were on watch all day making sure they were protected, keeping them away for whatever they considered danger. But at receiving the protection and support from their mates, they managed to trust them a little more to get closer to the incubators. On this day, the couples spent the day at Yoshi’s, it had been a while since they’ve seen him.

 

 

“They have grown a lot.” Hamato Yoshi commented while he watched the eggs on the table, since the last time he saw them, the size of the eggs had advanced considerately. “At any moment, these little ones will hatch.” He said while he served some tea for the others.

 

 

“Very true! I’m super excited, I wanna know if it’s a little princess or a gentleman!” Said the smaller with so much glee, taking a bite out of his cookie.

 

 

“So Leo, have you decided what names you want for them in case they’re boys?” Asked the purple clad, taking a sip from his tea.

 

 

“Eh? Oh um... I have a few. But they’re not my final options yet. I want to wait until the day they hatch.” He said with a sheepish smile.

 

 

The smaller of the turtles let out a little giggle after hearing that. “I don’t have a name either but Raphie, believe it or not, has already chosen a name in case we get a sweet little girl.” He smiled and leaned on his boyfriend. “What was the name again, Raphie?”

 

 

Raphael blushed slightly at seeing all the attention on him now that everyone wanted to know the name. He cleared his throat and sat up a little. “Well uh...I was thinking that if it’s a girl, we could name her Rosabella...”

 

 

“Whoa...” Said Leonardo in surprise, he didn’t expect for his brother to choose a name like that for his potential daughter.

 

 

“It’s such a beautiful name. It really surprised me when he told me it.” Said Michelangelo with a grin, touching the plastic top of the container.

 

 

Raph smirked at that, feeling himself blush once more. “I’ll be honest when I say that I’ve always wanted a daughter. And it hypes me up that it might be a girl.” He turned away slightly, it was still embarrassing to admit that.

 

 

“Aww, Raphie.” Cooed Mikey while hugging him. “You sound so cute when you say that. Don’t be ashamed.”

 

 

Leonardo chuckled at watching the moment between the other couple, glancing over to where the incubators were placed. But he lift an eye ridge when he noticed something unexpected.

 

 

It seemed like one of the eggs moved.

 

 

“Something wrong, Leo?” Asked his wife as he noticed his husband looking at their clutch.

 

 

“The egg. This egg.” He pointed to one of the little eggs. “It moved. Look Don.” Said Leo as he got closer to the incubator.

 

 

“What?!” Donatello quickly made his way over to their incubator and leaned in front of it, by the looks of it one wanted to hatch. They remained in the same position for about 5 minutes, but there wasn’t another attempt by the baby turtle. He lift an eye ridge and looked to the blue clad, “I don’t see anything, honey.” He gently opened the incubator, touching the egg carefully. He suddenly blinked hard and smiled, turning back to Leo. “Leo, come closer.”

 

 

The older nodded, coming closer to his mate and their clutch, trying to see what he wanted to show him. “Did it move again? What is it?”

 

 

“Put your hand inside.” He gently took his husband’s hand and placed it on the egg, making him touch their future child. It didn’t take long for the both of them to feel something majestic, feeling how a little life was moving from inside. Don had such a tender look on his face. “It’s beautiful, don’t you think?”

 

 

“Oh my God…” Leo was awed by the movements, a little being was up and kicking. It was a wonderful feeling. “Is it trying to get out?” He asked with a mix of excitement and fear.

 

 

“Better to be safe than sorry, my son. I shall go for hot water and some towels...” Said the elder, as he made his way to the closet for the towels.

 

 

“I don’t think they’ll—” But suddenly, they felt the egg make a big movement and they heard the sounds of cracking. Donatello gasped and stood at his full height, “Oh my goodness one’s about to hatch!”

 

 

“I have the towels. Raphael, fetch me a bowl of hot water from the kitchen.” Said Yoshi to his youngest son.

 

 

“O-okay.” Raphael quickly made his way out of the living room to help him and his older brother with receiving the hatchling.

 

 

At hearing that, Leonardo touched the egg once more, he was very fascinated at only hearing how the egg shell was beginning to crack. “We need to help it.” Said the father-to-be, watching how his offspring was giving so much effort in coming out, but the egg shell was a little too thick for it.

 

 

“Hold on, my love. It has to do it on its own, that’s how it gains its strength.” Said Don to Leo while they watched the egg crack more. The egg wiggled more and they saw how little by little small pieces from the shell were falling. “Come on, sweetie. You can do it.” Donnie told his baby as a cheer.

 

 

“That’s right little one, come on. You’re doing great.” Whispered Leo, handing over some towels that Raphael brought, to his wife. He wanted Donatello to be the first one to hold the baby.

 

 

Michelangelo got closer to take a peek, glancing at his boyfriend and father-in-law coming back with more of the necessary materials.

 

 

After a few minutes of suspense, the top of the egg fell off completely. They noticed how a tiny hand came out of the egg, followed by a cute little face with completely shut eyes peek out of the shell. A face that strongly resembled Leo’s. It blinked a few times, covering its face and it let out a coo causing so much tenderness in the family.

 

 

"Awww!" Said everyone in unison at seeing the first baby hatch.

 

 

Witnessing the small face of his first child, Leonardo felt like every inch of his body was filled with pride. There it was, their first baby was in front of them. “Donnie... I think you can help it out now.” He said in a soft voice, seeing how his mate leaned towards the hatchling with a towel.

 

 

Don approached it in such a gentle way to help the baby get out of the egg completely. As careful as he could be, he wrapped the baby up and brought it to his arms. He couldn’t believe that one was born. Their first baby. He opened up the towel and carefully checked the lower regions of the child. With a surprised and sweet look, he turned to Leonardo and said…

 

 

“It’s a girl.”

 

 

Leo smiled at the news, quickly going towards the two. To meet this daughter. “A girl...” He whispered, observing her sweet little face. It was so precious. “Hi, my princess.”

 

 

Don did not remove his gaze from the baby in his arms. He felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. She was so beautiful and perfect. “Hi Amedea...” Don said, as it was the only thing he could say at keeping her close. “I’m your mommy. And he’s your daddy.”

 

 

Leonardo felt like he was about to cry. Seeing his first daughter in Donatello’s arms was one of a kind. Beautiful. “It’s so good th-that you’re here, you have no idea how excited we were t-to meet you, Amedea.” He said with so much joy.

 

 

Until he collapsed right next to Donnie, leaving the others in shock.

 

 

“Are you serious?!” Exclaimed Donnie in surprise at seeing his husband pass out again. While at it, their little girl wrinkled her nose and let out the smallest sneeze they’ve ever heard. It sounded so cute coming from her. “Bless you, sweetie.” Said Donnie, distracting himself from his husband.

 

 

Hamato Yoshi watched the tender moment along with Michelangelo and Raphael. It was very cute. “Donatello, bring little Amedea, we need to give her the first bath.” He glanced at his oldest son and chuckled. “And we’ll take care of him in a small instant.”

 

 

“Yes, Yoshi. Come on Amedea, we’re giving you your first bath time.” Spoke the Carrier with a coo to the first Hamato grandchild. “And excuse your daddy, it’s a usual thing. You’ll get used to it.”

 

 

It took about 2 minutes for Leo to wake up again. His vision was blurry at first, but after a few seconds, he adjusted himself and looked around. He saw his brother and Mikey going over to his father and Donnie, who seemed to hold a baby. A baby! His first child was born! With a jump, he got up and saw how the older man was showing his beloved how to bathe a newborn.

 

 

Raph from the corner of his eye noticed a figure coming towards them. He saw it was his brother and smiled at him. “Good, you’re finally awake.” He went over to Leo’s side to give him a hard pat on his carapace, “Congrats, big bro! You’re officially a daddy!”

 

 

Yoshi smiled softly while helping his son-in-law bathe the child. Amedea didn’t seem to mind all the movements or voice, on the contrary, she seemed very calm while being bathed for the first time. “She is a darling.” He said with simplicity, making the new mother smile at the compliment. He noticed his husband had woken up finally and smiled over to him, letting him know everything was alright.

 

 

The older smiled back and turned to his brother once more. “Thank you, brother... I didn’t expect for my daughter to hatch today. It was a big surprise, for sure.” Said the nervous wreck known as Leo.

 

 

“It surprised everyone. So, you think the other two will hatch soon?” Gestured Raph to the other two eggs in their incubators.

 

 

“Being sincere, I think yeah.” Said the blue eyes. “All 3 eggs were laid on the same day. Maybe they’ll all hatch today.”

 

 

“I hope so. I wanna finally meet our ba…by?” He slowly turned over to his and Mikey’s incubator when he heard the same sound as before. He noticed their egg was beginning to move! “Mikey! Our egg’s moving!”

 

 

“Eh?” Mike turned to where his boyfriend had told him, widening his eyes at the sight. “The baby.” He ran back to his partner and took his place next to Raph to receive their new hatchling. “Raph... Oh my God.”

 

 

The others also went back to the incubators, watching how the next egg was wiggling a little more. Don and Yoshi came back with them as well with little Amedea in their arms, all clean and swaddled. Raphael watched in amazement but also in fear at was occurring. He was about to be a dad. Straight after that, what seemed to be a tight fist, popped out of the egg.

 

 

Michelangelo got closer at just seeing that tiny little hand pop out of the egg. It was so small. He let out a chuckle and touched the little fist that quickly held onto his finger. “Aww, dumpling. You’ve got a lot of strength.” He said with a smile as the egg continued to crack more and more.

 

 

“C’mon tiny, just a little more.” Cheered the father.

 

 

With a few more cracks and pushes, the egg was completely broken, showing to all what was an exact replica of Mikey. It fell on its tummy on the cushion of the incubator and let out a coo.

 

 

“Oh sweetie.” Mikey let out a giggle when he saw the way it fell down. “Let me help you, little one.” He took one of the blankets to gently hold the baby, swaddling it with caution. “Let’s see what we are.” He uncovered the lower part of the baby to check its gender. He formed a grin and turned back to Raph. “Raphie... we got a little lady with us.”

 

 

The one in red couldn’t believe it. A girl. A sweet little princess as his offspring. His smile grew wider as he got close to caress the head of their new baby in Mikey’s arms. “A daughter. My beautiful daughter. Hi, Rosabella.”

 

 

“Our little Rosie.” Said in sweetness the now mother of the baby. “She’s gorgeous.” He leaned onto his partner while looking at the hatchling. “Daddy and I were waiting for you.”

 

 

The new father couldn’t stop admiring the little being. It was something that made him feel...guilty. He shed a tear. “I was going to abandon her. How could I abandon such a small little flower like her?”

 

 

“Thank you for staying...” Whispered the orange Carrier. “Marshmallow and I are very grateful for that.” He said while he wiped a tear away from the brute’s face.

 

 

Little Rosabella even at her incredibly young age, she let out a smile. It was small and clumsy.

 

 

“She’s beautiful.” Said Leonardo near them with Donatello and little Amedea at his side.

 

 

Donnie looked over to the last egg in the incubator, walking over to it with a smile. “Well, all we need is one more and our family will be complete.” He said while holding their baby carefully. He looked at her for a second and turned to his husband, “Do you want to hold your daughter?”

 

 

“Sure!” Said Leo, but before he could extend his arms, he formed a frown. “W-wait, what if I drop her? I-I’ve never held a baby before.”

 

 

“Neither have I, but you can give it a try.” Don encouraged to Leo.

 

 

“Fine.” He replied with a sigh, carefully taking the baby into his arms. He was a little nervous at first, but he managed to hold her well. “Gosh, she’s so light. Hi Amedea, please don’t get mad at daddy, he’s not an expert at this. But I’ll do my best to get better.” He spoke to his first child.

 

 

Don didn’t waste any time and snapped a quick picture of the scene in front of him. Leonardo being a first time dad holding his new daughter was so sweet. It made him chuckle a little at the thought of seeing him hold two babies at the same time.

 

 

The day passed by with the couples and their newborns. They were eager to learn so much more about the care of both little girls, to which they already dressed in adorable onesies, but even with all the joy... Leonardo was starting to feel worried. The last egg didn’t show any signs of wanting to hatch or even a movement. He was afraid that something might be wrong with it.

 

 

Donatello was adjusting a headband with a big flower on Amedea’s little head, but just like his husband, he was the same amount of worried for his other baby who didn’t show any results in the least. He thought the worst…

 

 

“Leo? ...I’m beginning to worry.”

 

 

“Me too, Don.” Answered the older, leaning in front of the incubator. “Donnie, I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but it’s almost impossible not to think that.” He said with fear. “It’s strange that its sister and even cousin have already hatched but they haven’t...”

 

 

“Don’t say that, please. We just have to be patient with it... Right?” He felt so scared, so desperate for the wellbeing of their second egg.

 

 

“I fear for it, but I want to trust our baby. I know it can do it.” Said Leo, looking over to his daughter. “Your brother or sister will be here soon, princess...” He whispered to the baby girl in Donnie’s arms.

 

 

Little Amedea gently opened her eyes when she heard her daddy’s voice so close. She showed her reddish orbs looking around until she focused the little she could on the big blurry figure in front of her. She let out a coo while resting on her mother’s chest.

 

 

“Why aren’t those some beautiful eyes you got there?” Asked Leo with a chuckle. “They’re just like your mother’s. I love it.” Said the older while caressing her pudgy cheek, loving the fact that she had some traits from Don.

 

 

Donnie smiled softly at seeing how at least one of their babies was nice and healthy, but he couldn’t keep calm knowing that one still hadn’t hatched. He was minutes away from calling the hospital or directly going there since it wasn’t far away.

 

 

Raphael was carrying his little girl with caution, while the little one took a hold of one of his enormous hands into her miniature ones. She loved touching his fingers every time she could, she would bring them to her mouth. It was an instinct at this point.

 

 

“Oh, Rosie. Are you hungry?” Asked Mikey at noticing her actions.

 

 

“You hungry, honey?” Asked Raph in a teasing tone as he held her in his muscular arms. “Let’s go for some... Ehh... Well whatever babies eat.”

 

 

“Let’s go to the kitchen for a little while, Donnie. You need to relax, ok?” Leo suggested to his beloved. Donnie only nodded and followed the rest to the kitchen. Also that Yoshi was inviting them to come over in a nice manner.

 

 

“Hold on, Raph. Let me make her a bottle, I bought some formula not too long ago.” Said Michelangelo, reaching for a bottle from their bag to go make some formula for their little Rosie.

 

 

Leonardo and Donatello took a seat at the table with their little girl, leaving the other incubator in the living room by itself. “We can have a bite ourselves.” Said Leo going over to the fridge for a snack.

 

 

“I’m not really hungry.” Said the purple clad as he set Amedea on her own little car seat. Both turtles brought everything in case the eggs hatched. But Don was afraid that maybe one of the seats wouldn’t be used...

 

 

“Are you sure? Dad has some lasagna and you haven’t eaten in quite a while.” He said with worry. “Maybe you can eat a bi—” He stopped half way when they heard something in the distance. It got their attention.

 

 

“Eh?” Mikey looked at his daughter and then at his niece, they weren’t crying.

 

 

“What’s going on?” Asked the slimmer turtle at noticing the silence in the kitchen. He saw his husband looking at the distance and remained in the same position. He tried to see what exactly he was looking at, until his eyes opened wide.

 

 

Raph lift an eye ridge at that. “Hey? Isn’t that—?”

 

 

“The egg. Dad, look after Amedea please.” Leonardo immediately ran to the other room along with Don, who held a towel in case, at hearing what seemed to be wails. They didn’t doubt in going over to where the incubator was. They wanted to know if it was what they hoped. And once they saw the container, the Carrier’s eyes filled with tears while covering his mouth in surprise.

 

 

There in front of them was a little turtle out of its egg. The egg was completely shattered and the baby cried loudly while lying on the cushion of the incubator. “Oh my, Donnie...”

 

 

Donnie rushed to its side in an instant, quickly swaddling the baby in a towel as the infant continued to cry in its mother’s arms. “Calm down, honey. Your mommy’s here, don’t worry.” He soothed the tiny turtle while patting its shell.

 

 

The hatchling clung onto its mother the instant it felt his presence, slowly calming down in his embrace. It started letting out shaky sighs, most of its energies were used the moment it hatched from the egg and cried.

 

 

“Donnie...” The father began to approach his wife and new baby, taking a glimpse at the small turtle that ceased its cries. Its resemblance to Donatello was incredible.

 

 

“I think it was startled at being alone.” The taller supposed. He adjusted the baby in his arms and checked its lower parts. Don smiled when he noticed the gender. “Leo, we have a little boy.”

 

 

“A boy?” Leo came closer to them, smiling softly at him. “Hello, little one.” He said to the newborn that was little calmer now in his mother’s arms. “Sorry for scaring you like that, we didn’t mean to.” He said while caressing his cheek.

 

 

The baby let out a coo when he felt something on his cheek. He snuggled more to his mother and brought a thumb to his mouth. Donatello felt his heart swell at seeing that.

 

 

Leonardo snapped a quick picture of that moment. Their new baby was just as precious as their daughter. “You know, given the circumstances I think I know the perfect name for you, young one.” He said to the hatchling. “Kotaro. Our smallest firstborn boy.” The father said with a smile, rubbing his little head. “You were the last one to hatch, Kota. But you’ve become our first son.”

 

“Kotaro... I love it.” Said the wife with tenderness. “Now we have Amedea and Kotaro. Our babies are finally here. We’re officially parents.” He couldn’t believe that he said that. It sounded wonderful. Now he had a family with lovable husband and newborn twins.

 

 

“Come, the others might wonder what happened.” Said Leo. “I want them to meet Kotaro. Also, Amy will be happy to know her little brother finally hatched.”

 

 

“Of course, love.” Donnie followed right behind with their baby safe and sound in his grasp. When they made it back to the kitchen with the rest, Mikey was bottle-feeding Rosie while Yoshi rocked Amy in her little seat. It didn’t take long for the others to see the couple step in, but with another little turtle.

 

 

“Oh my God!” Mikey exclaimed as he dashed to the other couple with his own baby in arms. “It’s so cute! Totally looks like you, Donnie!” Said the smaller freckled one, examining the baby. “Is it a girl or…?”

 

 

“It’s a boy.” Said Leo in a soft tone. “We had a son, and his name is Kotaro.”

 

 

Yoshi smiled softly at the name they mentioned, for he knew well what it meant.

 

 

Leonardo’s brother chuckled lightly at meeting his new nephew in his brother-in-law’s arms. “Hey there, little guy. It took you 5 hours to hatch and finally be at your parents’ and sister’s side. And we’re glad you made it well.”

 

 

“He’s so cute!” Said Michelangelo while looking at the baby, who was too concentrated in sucking his thumb.

 

 

“Well then, little Kotaro, I present you Amedea.” Yoshi said as he came closer to the couple and their second baby while he carried Amy in his own arms. “She’s your twin, she was also waiting for your arrival.”

 

 

Kotaro moaned a little when he suddenly heard a coo not too far away from him. Ever so slowly, he opened an eye revealing the beautiful blue color of it and saw a blurry figure next to him. He couldn’t tell what it was, but he noticed the movements it made and the coo it let out. He continued sucking on his thumb and buried his face into Donnie’s neck.

 

 

Leonardo let out a light laughter at seeing what his son did, he assumed he would be the spoiled type. Though he didn’t really mind, honestly. “Let me hold her, father. You must be tired.” He said as he carefully took his baby girl into his own arms. “Amedea, take a little nap, my darling.”

 

 

Michelangelo smiled sweetly at watching the family of four, they seemed so happy together. “Sweetie, now you’ve got two cousins to play with.” He whispered to his daughter, gently starting to cradle her.

 

 

“I can’t wait for everyone to see her. They’ll melt at her cuteness!” Said Raph, caressing her head.

 

 

“Maybe we can organize a reunion with everyone so they can meet the babies. I have wanted to see them, too.” Agreed Don, liking the idea.

 

 

“It sounds like a swell idea.” Hamato Yoshi smiled. “You could organize a lunch reunion.” He suggested while taking a sip from his tea.

 

 

“Yes but I think it would something small, to be honest.” Leonardo said, he didn’t want to stress the babies out with so many people coming or how much noise they would make.

 

 

“I think a lunch reunion seems fair, it would have to be at someone’s place or in a salon. But indoors, I wouldn’t want them catching a disease or bacteria.” Said the purple Carrier while carefully placing Kotaro in his own little seat.

 

 

The youngest baby let out a long tired sigh at the end. He asleep as soon as he was all set, it had been a lot of effort while hatching out of the egg. Leonardo did the same with Amedea, adjusting her in her own seat.

 

 

“Sounds good to me. But we have to choose a suitable place.” Leo began to ponder where would be a right place for the reunion.

 

 

“I could lend you the dojo, you could set it up for the reunion, but all I ask of you is to clean it once you’re done.” Yoshi said as an offer.

 

 

Raph heard the proposal from their father, lowering his head a bit, “But dad, we’ve already bothered you enough. I don’t know if using the dojo would be too much for you.” Commented his second son, feeling a bit of shame.

 

 

Leonardo nodded at what his brother said. “Raphael’s right. You’re not in the age for us to keep bothering you this way, father. We don’t want this to be a load on you.”

 

 

“My sons… You will never be a load on me nor will my grandchildren. This is still considered your home, and truthfully, I would like for the reunion to be here.” He smiled to them softly.

 

 

Raph couldn’t help but smile at receiving that kind of support from their father. He gave a firm nod, keeping his gaze on the elder rat. “Thanks, you’re the best.”

 

 

“You have nothing to thank... Consider it as a gift from me to the four of you for turning me into a grandfather, this day.”

 

 

And with that, after spending the day in the house of Hamato Yoshi, both couples thought that it was time to go to their respective homes. But now with the company of their little ones.

 

 

In Leo and Donnie’s car, the Carrier tried his best to adjust the baby car seats, positioning them in a proper angle so they wouldn’t fall. Once it was all set, they drove their way back home with big smiles on their faces now that they had the twins with them.

 

 

But half way through the trip, Kotaro furrowed his eye ridges and suddenly began to wail, kicking his little legs.

 

 

Leonardo jumped in his place at such a loud sound, they were caught in the middle of traffic. “Shh, Kota honey. We’re almost home.” He spoke in a soft tone to soothe the baby, but it was hopeless, the little one didn’t seem like he would calm down soon.

 

 

“There, there, Kota. Don’t cry.” Donnie sweetly said to their newborn, “Are you grumpy? Or are you hungry?” It didn’t matter much since Kota continued to cry while being wrapped up in a blanket with his little feet peeking out from the bottom. They didn’t know what was up with him.

 

 

Their whole drive home, the little baby wailed and wailed with no force able to stop him.

 

 

Once they made it home, they took him out and carried him to their home, he calmed down slowly. Compared to his sister, Kotaro had a more passionate personality. “Alright, easy, Champ. We’re finally home. You shouldn’t cry that much, you know.”

 

 

The only thing the baby did was calm himself down a little more until he felt he was in his father’s arm. Within a few seconds he was completely calm, resting his head on Leo’s chest.

 

 

“Something tells me he didn’t want to go on back.” Said Don with a chuckle.

 

 

Leo smirked at that, letting out a soft sigh, “He’s going to be a hard one, I can tell.” He deducted while cradling Kota in one arm, who still moaned a little, and holding Amy in the other. “You want to take them to their crib or you want them to spend the night with us?”

 

 

“I would actually like to take them to their crib. That’s an image I’ve always wanted to see since before they hatched.” Said Don, looking to the babies.

 

 

Smiling softly at him, they took their little twins over to their nursery, which was completely decorated and had many baby things for their needs. “My little ones, welcome home.” He spoke to them in a fatherly way, carefully setting each baby into the crib without trouble.

 

 

Don decided to take a few pictures with his phone at seeing the twins in their room and crib for the first time. How he awaited for this moment. He placed a hand on his husband’s, looking at him in a lovable way. “I’m so happy.”

 

 

“So am I.” Leo said, half-hugging his wife and looking at their beautiful babies. “Thank you for giving me these wonderful gifts, Don...” He whispered to Donnie, looking over to the smaller ones while their baby girl unconsciously reached for her little brother’s hand.

 

 

“Actually, I thank you.” Replied the Carrier, cuddling his cheek to Leo’s.

 

 

___

 

 

Meanwhile with Raph and Mikey, they already drove back home with their daughter. She didn’t cry at all, on the contrary, she didn’t stop cooing since they got in. Raph looked through the rearview mirror and chuckled. “It’s so cute listening to her.” Said the proud father.

 

 

Michelangelo smiled when he heard Raphael say that. “She’s so joyful. She hasn’t stopped making little noises since we left.” Said the new mom. “Dude, I can’t believe she’s finally with us. I’m so happy.”

 

 

“Me too, beautiful.” He reached an arm around Mikey and brought him close. Every time he had a chance, he looked at the baby through the mirror and watched at her cute movements, how she kicked her small legs and brought her fists to her mouth.

 

 

“I like it when you call me that.” Said the Carrier with a blush while still listening to their baby. Who would’ve thought that a baby as small as Rosie would be so full of energy.

 

 

“Well, you’re beautiful to me. I just didn’t know how to let you know directly.” Said Raph with a blush at admitting that. “But now it’s not a problem to let you know. This time, I have two beauties to look after.”

 

 

Mikey smiled at him, lowering his gaze a little bit. “Don’t be shy, Raphie... We’re your beauties and I don’t think Rosie would mind if you call her that.” He said in a soft tone, hearing her sweet little coos.

 

 

The baby brought her hands back to her mouth, drooling all over them without a care. All she wanted to know was where she was and who those big blurry figures in front of her were. “You’re trying to eat your fists, honey?” Asked Raph with a laugh.

 

 

“Oh my God, she’s so cute.” Smiled Michelangelo, noticing that they already made it home as Raph drove to the parking area of the complex. Once they walked through the lot and made it to their apartment, he smiled to their daughter. “Well then Rosie, this is your new home!”

 

 

Squinting her eyes a little, Rosie snuggled into Mikey’s arms when they entered the apartment. It was too bright and very blurry. All she did was let out a sigh and kicked a leg.

 

 

“Are you tired, princess?” Asked Mikey in such a maternal and delicate way. “What do you say you sleep with mom and dad today? I bet you wouldn’t wanna be all alone in your crib, tonight.”

 

 

“I don’t have a problem with that. Let her spend the night with us.” Said the father as he hugged the Carrier from behind.

 

 

“Dad doesn’t mind, so that’s good.” Mikey proceeded to kiss her head. “Come on, sweetie. Let dad guide us to our room.”

 

 

Raphael smiled in a teasing way when he led his mate and daughter to the room. He switched the lights on once they entered and watched Michelangelo set a few pillows around the baby so she wouldn’t fall off, just in case.

 

 

“Shh-shh…” Mikey whispered, sitting next to the infant after he finished. “Sleep well, my baby.”

 

 

Raph couldn’t help but admire the tender moment between Mikey and their newborn baby. He smiled a little and got close to the other carefully. “Mikey?”

 

 

Mike looked to him and noticed his expression, “Oh... what’s wrong, Raphie?” He asked after the baby finally fell asleep.

 

 

“I know I’ve said it a million times but... I’m sorry. No matter how much time passes by, I still feel like the worst for how we conceived Rosie.” He looked to the baby who sucked on her hand while sleeping. “And... I really want us to be fine again. I feel like if what I’ve done these past 3 months have been nothing.”

 

 

The freckled one sighed, sitting on their bed in a better posture. “It’s only been 3 months. It really has been more time that we had separated than we have together.” He said with a frown, but it changed into a smile. “But... You’ve been very responsible these 3 months and you’ve taken care of us like never before, Raphie. I thank you for that. So forgiving you won’t be so hard thanks to my personality.”

 

 

“But I don’t know if I’m suitable to be forgiven... What I’ve done for you isn’t even a inch of what you deserve. I want to give you so much more.”

 

 

“Raphael... What do you think you’re capable of giving me? I don’t need anything else. All I need is your support and responsibility to take care of Rosie. All I want for her is to grow up with her dad.”

 

 

“And she will, that I can assure you. Which takes me to the next subject, I’ve been meaning to ask you something. Would you like to move to a bigger place to raise Rosie? She needs a lot of space to play and grow.”

 

 

The Carrier looked to him for an instant, slightly insecure. He turned to his daughter and back to her father, he let out a sigh, “You think so? I mean like, it’s just us three. Though I have to admit she’s going to need a bigger room for herself.”

 

 

“Yeah, exactly. So I was thinking about moving to a bigger place for us. But it’s your call. It’s your apartment, anyways.” He smiled to Mikey, letting him know there was no pressure or to force him into something.

 

 

He thought it over for a few minutes, until he finally smiled at the brute. “Alright. We’ll get another place, but...on one condition. I’ll only move if they allow pets, because I’ve been thinking about getting one.”

 

 

Raph’s eyes widened at what he said, “Pets? You mean like a dog?”

 

 

“I don’t want a dog.” Mikey said while shaking his head. “I want a cat, Raphie.”

 

 

“A cat?” Raphael thought about it. A cat wasn’t hard to look after and they were small. He even knew that his mate was a big cat lover. He smiled at his offer and nodded. “You win. We’ll get a kitten.”

 

 

“Awesome! We’re gonna have a kitty!” Cheered Mikey out loud, but he suddenly regretted doing so, he woke up his daughter making her cry loudly.

 

 

Raphael quickly rushed over to their bed to pick up Rosie, trying his best to calm her down from her scare. “Calm down, sweetheart. Don’t worry, everything’s alright. Easy...” Comforted Raph.

 

 

Michelangelo covered his mouth while it happened, he felt a little guilty for waking up little Rosabella in such a loud way. “Princess, I’m sorry. I really am, dumpling.” He made his way over to the rest of his family, getting closer to see his baby while she continued to cry.

 

 

“Don’t worry, Mikey. It was an accident.” Smiled Raph while he cradled the baby in his arms, slowly calming down her cries.

 

 

“Even so.” He looked to their daughter with a worried face, the poor dear had been scared by the shouting. “Honey, I’m really sorry. Mommy just got a little excited.” He said while leaning his head on the red clad’s shoulder.

 

 

“Don’t take it so seriously, Mikey. You didn’t do it on purpose. Look, she’s already calming down.” He gestured to Rosabella, who had already stopped crying but now let out small sobs.

 

 

Mikey couldn’t help but give a cheeky smile after calming down from before, watching how Raphael soothed their baby. “You’re a really good dad, Raph. She loves being in our arms.”

 

 

The new father watched how his girl was starting to nod off once more. He chuckled at that and turned back to Mikey with a smile. “She deserves that and more. You could say I owe her.”

 

 

Mikey giggled a little, until he reached for their baby’s cheek. “My little princess, dad thinks we shouldn’t forgive him.” He said to his baby with a soft tone in his voice. “What do you think, Marshmallow? Should we forgive him?” He suddenly saw their girl open her eyes for the first time. Beautiful emerald eyes that looked at him.

 

 

Raphael felt his heart beat harder when he saw their girl’s eyes. So similar to his. At least she had a characteristic from him. He smiled down to her with so much pride until she looked him in the eyes. Rosie used her small pudgy hand to put it on her father’s, making Raphael widen his eyes at that.

 

 

The orange clad embraced them close, feeling so satisfied with how things were settling. Their daughter was such a cutie. “Honey, what gorgeous eyes you have.”

 

 

Raph after that, leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. “So...is that a yes?” Asked Raph with a smile to his smaller partner.

 

 

“Well I took it as a yes, Raphie. She doesn’t like seeing her daddy all sad. Come, it’s time to go to sleep.”

 

 

Raph smiled at the offer, nodding his head and placing the baby back in the middle the pillows. “I’m just going to take a shower and I’ll be with you.”

 

 

“Sure, you go ahead, I’ll save you a spot.” Smirked Mikey as he got in bed, taking his daughter’s tiny hand into his. It didn’t take long until he felt his eyelids heavy.

 

 

It didn’t take long for the brute to come out feeling fresh and clean after today. He stepped out of the bathroom only to find both Mikey and Rosie fast asleep in their bed. Not letting this pass by, he took his phone and snapped a quick picture of the two. This will be something he’ll treasure for many years to come. He then took his place in the big bed, stretching an arm around his two beauties. He felt like his life was getting better, step by step.

 

 

With that, the small but happy family was making progress. Of course with a few bumps on the road, but they’d pull through no matter the obstacles. They would be a strong and united family.

 

 

___

 

 

The next morning in Leo and Donnie’s house, the couple only had a few hours of sleep, not because they always got up early, but because they heard many small wails through the baby monitor.

 

 

Leonardo let out a moan at getting up. “They cried all night...” He sat on the edge of their bed, looking over to his wife while still hearing the crying through the monitor.

 

 

“And it’s our first night with them.” Said Donnie with a raspy voice, trying his best not to fall back asleep.

 

 

“I’ll go check on them. Maybe I can get him to go back to sleep.” Said the blue clad, but as soon as he got up, another wail joined the current one. Now both babies were crying up a storm.

 

 

Don face-palmed at that and sighed in defeat, “Now he upset Amy...” He mumbled while going with Leo, “I’ll go with you to calm them down.”

 

 

The blue-eyed turtle nodded while making their way to the babies’ room. He sighed when he saw both completely awake and crying. “Oh God.”

 

 

“Welcome to parenthood, Leo.” Half-smiled Don, going over to pick up his daughter to soothe her.

 

 

Leo went to get their youngest, who clung to him as soon as he felt his father carry him. “Shh- shh, Kota easy. Are you hungry?” The father walked over to the formula making machine in the nursey, turning it on and placing the bottle in.

 

 

Don shushed Amedea gently since the little one was awakened by her brother in a rude way. “There, there honey, don’t worry. Go back to sleep, its ok.” He said in exhaustion.

 

 

Leo rocked the younger twin until he heard a ring from the machine. He took the prepared bottle and put it near the baby’s mouth. “Here you go, little guy. No more tears.” He smirked.

 

 

Little Kotaro took a hold of the bottle, though he still sobbed softly while suckling. Don couldn’t help but notice that. “Leo? You think…something’s wrong with him?”

 

 

Leonardo swallowed hard at his wife’s question. “You think so?” He asked with worry. “I also noticed he doesn’t have a dirty diaper.” He added once he finished having a quick peek.

 

 

“I think we should go to the hospital. What if he’s crying out of pain?” Suddenly Donnie started asking, fearing for his newborn’s health.

 

 

“Well, we do have to take them anyways, they need to be checked and registered.” Said the father of the twins. “I’ll ask the doctor if they can examine him to find out what’s wrong.” He informed while rubbing Kota’s cheek.

 

 

“We should go now. I’ll go get ready.” He walked out of the room with Amy in his arms to bathe her and dress her up for their outing. He wasn’t an expert on babies, but he knew something was up.

 

 

Once he finished feeding the baby, Leonardo followed Don to their room to get ready as well. After all that, they jumped into their car and drove off to the hospital, bringing with them a bag for the twins’ needs.

 

 

Shortly after arriving, the couple entered the Pediatric section of the building, letting them know that their appointment was urgent and it had to do with a newborn. It didn’t take long for a nurse to let them enter to see the pediatrician and check on their babies. Leo and Don had to wait in the doctor’s office so they could know what Kotaro’s diagnosis was. “Don’t you worry, the doctor will be with you shortly.” Said the nurse in a friendly tone.

 

 

Kotaro’s father waited impatiently for the man’s arrival, he carried his daughter while glancing over at Donatello and the nurse. “Thank you, ma’am.” He said to the young woman, later turning back to his beloved. “Honey, calm down.”

 

 

“I can’t. I’m afraid of what they could tell us about Kotaro...” Said the mother while looking down at the floor. “My little boy could have a serious problem and I might not be able to do anything about it.”

 

 

“Donnie... If our boy does end up with a condition, then all we can do is look after him to the max.” Said the Non-carrier to his mate. “All we have to do is wait for…” He was cut off by the sound of a door opening. Revealing the doctor.

 

 

“Oh thank goodness you’re here.” Don said, sprinting over to the older man. “Doctor! Tell me, please! What’s wrong with my baby? Is there a cure?” He couldn’t help but panic.

 

 

The older man entered his office without little Kotaro in his arms. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the Carrier’s reaction. “It’s nothing to worry about, mom. You can be at ease.” He smiled to the mother. “We checked the little one and we found pieces of egg shell in his mouth and throat. They were hurting him, they were scratching the conducts to his respiratory system, but I can say that they were successfully removed.”

 

 

“Egg shell pieces?! My baby, how could I not have noticed that? I feel terrible, I should’ve been more careful.” Don was in disbelief at what the pediatrician said that he let himself fall onto his seat with a very worried look.

 

 

“Calm down, It was difficult even for us to figure out what was going on.” He said to the parents. “It could’ve been in the moment when he hatched from his egg, by instinct, he must’ve searched for food and ended up swallowing the pieces.”

 

 

Leonardo tightened his fist at the hypophysis, he was so mad at himself. His little son had suffered all these hours with no one to help him, until now.

 

 

“So, he’s not in pain anymore?” Asked Don to make sure, before they leave.

 

 

From the back, a nurse came in with their Kotaro in her arms, surprisingly the newborn didn’t cry. He saw them with a peaceful look, sucking a pacifier. “Look, it’s mommy and daddy.” Said the lady.

 

 

The doctor smiled. “Not anymore, thankfully. The pieces were removed. He may cough up some blood but it’s normal, his wounds have to heal.”

 

 

Leo carefully went over to his son, relieved his pain was gone.

 

 

Donnie went directly to the nurse to carry his newborn. He hugged him and cradled him, “There my baby, I’m sorry I didn’t know. Mommy will look after you better, I promise.”

 

 

The doctor smiled once he saw the sweet gesture of the mother to his child. “You both did well. If you hadn’t brought him on time, it would’ve been a big problem. He could’ve had breathing problems. Few parents notice these situations with their newborns.”

 

 

“Well, we’re first time parents and let’s say we’re a little paranoid.” Said Leo with a sheepish grin.

 

 

“I just saw the way he cried and it didn’t seem normal. His sister didn’t make the same expressions or movements as he did and it worried me.” Explained Don. “But it’s a good idea we noticed it, I knew something wasn’t right.”

 

 

“Keep that up, mom.” Said the doctor with a smile. “It’s good that you look after them and we’ll be here for whatever you need.”

 

 

Leonardo nodded, “Thank you so much, doctor. My family and I appreciate it.”

 

 

“We’re here to help you and these little cuties.” Said the nurse with a smile at seeing the baby at ease, sleeping next to his sister. She reached for a drawer and pulled out a small jar. “Let him take a milliliter of this syrup, it will help heal his wounds faster.”

 

 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Said the head of the new family as he took the small jar.

 

 

“And aside from all this, I can say these children are very healthy. They’re in their proper weight and size. So you have nothing to worry about.”

 

 

Donnie sighed in relief at that. He helped Leo with their Amy and said their farewells to the doctor and his assistants, making their way to register their babies. But now they were calmer with Kota’s situation.

 

 

After a long while, the family came back home with Leo holding their baby Kotaro, while his wife held Amedea. “Alright, they’re registered, and also checked.” Said Leonardo, putting the newborn in his car seat in the living room. “You know? For a second there, I thought they’d give us more information on Kotaro. Like, I’m curious if he’ll be a Carrier or not. How does that work? At what age will we know that?” He asked with curiosity to his wife.

 

 

Donnie glanced at his husband, while he adjusted Amedea in her own seat, “It’s normal that you want to know, but the characteristics of a Carrier aren’t known that quickly. It takes time. I knew I was a Carrier at 8 years old. I don’t know if Mikey also presented at that age. I think it varies with every individuals.” Said Donnie at remembering that.

 

 

The look on his parents’ faces was something he wouldn’t forget.

 

 

“Wow, so we still have wait a little longer.” Leo was surprised at that, looking at their son. “And how do we know this? By a blood sample or an ultrasound? Or are there symptoms?”

 

 

Donatello couldn’t help but chuckle at his sudden questions about Carriers and how they come to be. He took a seat at the couch and continued, “Well when I started presenting, my hips hurt a lot, it’s like if someone was squeezing them all day. Another symptom...is that you have a more feminine structure. Not in a way that you like girl stuff, but that you have the figure resembling a female. I don’t know if mine is noticeable.”

 

 

Hearing the information, the blue-eyed turtle smirked with an eye ridge up, drawing nearer to his partner. “You have a body better than any other woman I’ve seen.” He said with truth, taking a glance at his wife’s body. “I noticed it, alright.”

 

 

Don smirked at the comment, he didn’t know if he only said it because they were married or if he actually noticed it the first time they met. Although he suspected it was the second option. He cleared his throat and spoke once more, “So I guess it is noticeable.” He said with a soft giggle. “And lastly, you have very little appetite. When I was starting, I didn’t eat anything for almost a week. They had to give me vitamins so I wouldn’t lose weight or nutrients.”

 

 

Leo had a concerned look on his face, glancing to their son. “If Kota ends up being a Carrier, will he present those symptoms?” He asked his wife once again.

 

 

"Most likely. Maybe not at the same age, but those are the common symptoms.” He looked at the floor for a second, until he asked with fear “...It wouldn’t bother you if he ended up being a Carrier, right?”

 

 

“What? Of course not, Donnie.” He went to wrap an arm around Don, “He’ll still be Kotaro to me. And I’ll support him every step of the way. I love our son and I would never reject him for something like that. Sure, it does worry me a bit due to people being oblivious to Carrier rights.”

 

 

“You’re telling me.” He looked away in annoyance, “We’re citizens with rights and feelings.” Said Donnie while looking at his babies sleep peacefully. “If he does become a Carrier, he’ll know that mommy and daddy will love him no matter what.”

 

 

“Both of them will have our support, Donnie. They’re our kids and I’ll love them just as they are.” He spoke softly. “They’ll be cared for.” Then he felt himself chuckle. “Kotaro looks so much like you.”

 

 

“And Amy to you. She’ll be such a daddy’s girl.” Said the wife with a smile. “You won’t be jealous the day she brings back a boy home, will you?”

 

 

Leo couldn’t help but growl at the thought. Just the thought of that would be terrible, “Tsk. Like, my daughter? No way. I won’t let her have a boyfriend until she’s 30.”

 

 

In surprise, Donatello laughed out loud for the first time in his life. Leo was already showing his overprotective side for his only daughter. He hugged him and kissed his cheek, “Leo, you’re something else.”

 

 

“It’s simply not right for her to have a boyfriend.” Leo said with a scowl, looking at the other, “Though I think the same will happen with you once Kota has an admirer.” He smirked.

 

 

Shortly after the laughing fit, Don shook his head with a smile, “I don’t think there’d be a problem. All we have to do is make sure he treats his partner with respect and that both of them can be away from bad relationships.”

 

 

“You know what? I prefer to teach them ninjutsu. That way they’ll be able to take care of themselves.”

 

 

Don glanced at him, and thought it wasn’t such a bad idea. That way their Amy could make sure no one messes with her, as well as Kota if he is a Carrier. “That would be a good idea.”

 

 

“I can even imagine the weapons they could use! And if you want, you can start training with them.”

 

 

“Leo, let’s not get so excited.” Said his wife with a surprised look. “I know they have to defend themselves but not to those measures.”

 

 

Leonardo couldn’t help but chuckle. “Sorry, got carried away. It’s just… I don’t know, I’ve grown next to ninjutsu and the dojo. So I’m used to it.”

 

 

“It’s alright, don’t worry.” He gave him a pat on the shoulder until he heard little Amy coo and rock herself in her seat. Don went over to her, bringing her into his arms. “Someone needs their bottle.”

 

 

“It’s okay. I’ll look after Kota.” He said in a soft tone while looking at their youngest lost in slumber. It was such a relief to see him not in pain anymore.

 

 

___

 

 

In the apartment with the younger twin, Raphael has woken up earlier than Mikey, He looked so peaceful, that he couldn’t find it in himself to wake him up. He was at the kitchen preparing a complete breakfast for the both of them and a bottle for Rosie.

 

 

Michelangelo walked into the kitchen with their little girl in his arms, who cooed a bit. “Good morning, dad.” Said Mikey with a grin.

 

 

Raphael smiled when he heard Mikey’s sweet little voice. He turned over to his partner and their daughter. “Good morning, mom.” He hugged him, being careful not to squeeze the baby between them.

 

 

The orange clad looked down to their offspring, “Little Rosie was hungry and she was suckling on my finger.” He said with a smile, enjoying the embrace. “You got a bottle ready?”

 

 

“Right here. It’s nice and warm.” He handed him over the bottle. “I hope you like it, sweetheart. Dad made it with a lot of care.”

 

 

Michelangelo let out a sweet smile, helping his daughter suckle carefully from her bottle. “Dad is really attentive, huh?” He rocked her gently. “And, what’d you make for us?” He asked with eagerness.

 

 

“You like pancakes, bacon and a bowl of fruits?” He asked while pointing over to a table full of pancakes and other delicacies.

 

 

“Oh yeah!” Mikey licked hi slips at seeing the delicious food, even his stomach growled. “Looks great, Raphie. Smells great!”

 

 

“I hope you like it. I’m not the best cook, but I do the best I can.” He took out some plates and set them for the both of them.

 

 

“I know, but that’s what I value.” He took a seat while still feeding his baby in arms, taking a fork and beginning to eat.

 

 

They ate in silence, not counting the coos and sighs from Rosabella. She only enjoyed the time she was spending with those who were her parents.

 

 

“We have to take Rosabella to the hospital today.” Informed the mother of the child. “They have to give her a general checkup and register her.”

 

 

Raph swallowed and looked to his daughter. “True. I wouldn’t want her to be left without treatment. So you want her to have my last name or…?”

 

 

“Of course I do, bro. She will be Rosabella Hamato.” He smirked at the idea until he saw the bottle empty, putting the baby on his shoulder to burp her.

 

 

“Rosabella Hamato Cipes... It’s got a good ring to it.” He admitted while looking at Rosie with Mikey.

 

 

Mikey couldn’t help but blush. “Y-you want her to have my last name, too?”

 

 

“Of course. You’re her mom and you’re in your right, more than me. I’m actually quite surprised that you want her to have my last time, to begin with.”

 

 

“You’re her dad, Raph. She has to have it.” He said with a sheepish look. “I’m surprised you want her to have my last name, too. They normally don’t add the mom’s last name to their children.”

 

 

“What? You guys gave birth to them and you raise them, it wouldn’t be fair to leave you out of the name of your own child.” Said Raph in surprise.

 

 

“I don’t have my mom’s last name.” Said the smaller, pointing at himself. “Donatello doesn’t have his mom’s last name either. I dunno, that’s how things usually are.”

 

 

“Wow, that’s pretty odd. I have my mom and dad’s last names.”

 

 

“Well, I guess it’s an exception, from what I understand your parents aren’t from America, and have very different cultures.” Once he heard a burp from Rosie, he set her down carefully on his lap, but then he glanced at his boyfriend. “Raph... Where is your mom from exactly?

 

 

Raph growled softly and sighed, “She’s from Italy. That’s why Leo and I have Italian names.” He said while trying not to get mad.

 

 

The Carrier thought it a little more, taking a glance at their daughter then at Raphael. “What happened with your mom, Raphie? How come you never wanna talk about her?”

 

 

He didn’t look at Mikey for a good time, keeping his eyes glued on the empty plate in front of him. He was trying to think of the proper words he could use, until he was ready to speak. “My mom left us for luxury and money.”

 

 

Michelangelo softened his expression at hearing that, rocking their daughter. “For how long has she been gone? Where is she?”

 

 

“For a long time. We were very young, like 5 years old, I guess. She didn’t love us, she only had us with my dad so she could tie him down and get money as well as expensive things out of him... I don’t know where she is and I don’t care.”

 

 

The orange clad was concerned from his explanation, letting out a sigh. “Geez, I didn’t think it would be that bad. Who would do that to their own kids?”

 

 

“A good for nothing…” He decided to control his language in front of Mikey and Rosie. He didn’t want to cuss in front of the baby. “Someone as mean as her. Since then we haven’t seen her, she doesn’t even call in our birthday nor other things. But... I guess Leo was right at some point. I almost did what she did to us.”

 

 

“Now that I know that, I don’t want that woman near our daughter. Someone like her doesn’t deserve to know about her nor be part of her life.” Said Mikey. “She sounds cruel…”

 

 

The older nodded at that, “That’s why I can’t stand her. For me, I don’t have a mom. Leonardo is a little more tolerant in the subject than I am, my dad too. But I’m not.” He looked to Rosie while she sucked on her fingers. “And I don’t want her near my daughter.”

 

 

“The day Leonardo got married I saw he had a seat reserved for her. Back then I didn’t know what was going on, we weren’t that close.” Said Mike.

 

 

“It was a waste of time to let her know, and just like expected, she didn’t come. Good riddance.” He looked out the window. “She would’ve been a nuisance.”

 

 

The smaller couldn’t help but chuckle at that, leaning his head on his shoulder. “But well, it doesn’t matter. It’s best she just doesn’t come around.”

 

 

“And it most likely won’t happen.” He rubbed his cheek on his head until he got up with the dishes. “We should start getting ready to get our girl registered. So then, you’re alright with her having both our last names?”

 

 

Nodding, he smiled to their baby in his arms, “Rosabella Hamato Cipes.”

 

 

“Then it’s settled.” Raph smiled while caressing her cheek, making her coo and open her eyes again. “Let’s get you registered and checked up, honey. Though I know you’re just as strong as your Pop!”

 

 

When she heard the familiar voice, the little girl smiled clumsily. She loved her father’s voice.

 

 

 “You’re a little cutie, aren’t you?” Asked the mother with joy.

 

 

Raphael smiled at the view in front of him when they finally got ready to head for the hospital. Time to have their little girl registered.


	12. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a happy chapter! ^^  
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think!

Once the weeks passed by, the day of the friendly reunion had finally arrived. The babies, at the moment, we’re being dressed for the occasion.

 

 

Donatello was adjusting a little hat on Kotaro while the baby whimpered and squirmed. Luckily for him, the pain in his throat was finally gone so he didn’t cry like at the beginning, but he still had his moments when he was hungry or needed a diaper change.

 

 

Amedea laid on her seat, even at 3 weeks old, it was clear to see she was a very serious girl. It was rare to hear her cry and was so calm that sometimes it didn’t seem like someone was there.

 

 

Leonardo was adjusting a ribbon on his daughter’s dress, the little one only watched him do so with big reddish eyes. “You look precious, honey.” Said Leo as he caressed her cheek.

 

 

“And we’re done dressing up our little Rosie!” Said Mikey stepping into the room with his girl, who wore a puffy floral printed pink dress.

 

 

Don couldn’t help but smile at her once he finished adjusting Kota’s hat, “Aww, Mikey. She looks wonderful! The dress really suits her.”

 

 

“She’s a beauty.” Added the Carrier before kissing his baby’s cheek and went over to the twins. “Would you look at that? They look like they’re in the It crowd!” Said Michelangelo while looking at the babies’ clothes. “They’re so cute, their clothes match!”

 

 

“That’s the sweet thing when you have twins. You can dress them identical or similar.” Said Donnie while Kota enjoyed his pacifier and Amy only cooed to herself.

 

 

Raph came right behind Mikey when he saw his niblings and daughter ready for the reunion. “So are we ready, guys?” He spoke to the babies with a smile.

 

 

“Yep! The three are ready and cute to start off!” Added Mikey. “Are the guests here?”

 

 

“I saw most of them. I also saw April and Irma.” Said the oldest of them all.

 

 

“Then what are we waiting for? We should get out there.” The tallest Carrier said with a smile when he took each baby and set them in their stroller to take them with the others. “Let’s go meet everyone, my sweeties.” He addressed to his babies lovingly.

 

 

“Come on, Marshmallow.” Said Michelangelo, stepping out with his daughter in arms with the rest to meet a small crowd of people in the dojo. He didn’t really know most of them.

 

 

Raph noticed the look on his boyfriend’s face and leaned to him whispering. “Don’t feel nervous, they’re friends of mine and Leo. Some are also friends of Donnie’s, so you can trust them. We’ll be alright.”

 

 

Michelangelo nodded softly even though he still felt insecure, but he’d try his best to get along with all the guests. How he wished Leatherhead to be there, but the gator refused to socialize with anything related to Raphael.

 

 

Many of the turtles’ friends arrived to the reunion: Usagi, Rockwell, Slash, Napoleon and many more. Once they were settled in and getting acquainted, Leo and Donnie along with Raph and Mikey, stepped out with their young ones to make their presence be noticed.

 

 

Leonardo approached them all with a big smile on his face, “I’m so glad you could all make it today. Since today is a very special occasion because we would like to present you to the newest members of our family. And as you know, they were much awaited.” Said the blue-eyed turtle with a chuckle, looking over to his brother to let him and Mikey go first.

 

 

Raphael nodded to his brother’s insistence and spoke to the others, bringing Mikey closer to his side with their baby. “Allow us to present our kids. She’s our daughter, Rosabella Hamato Cipes.” Said the red clad with pride while showing off their girl.

 

 

At hearing the voice of her father, the little one opened her eyes to look around when she noticed the guests. Revealing the beautiful vibrant green of her eyes. “She’s really happy to meet you all.” Spoke Michelangelo, rocking her a little.

 

 

“She’s my first niece.” Commented Leonardo with a grin, slowly bringing over his own children. “And these two right here are Kotaro and Amedea, our twins.” He said as he took a hold of Don’s hand.

 

 

As soon as the guests saw the babies, they couldn’t help but fall for their cuteness. Their sizes, the faces, they were so beautiful and resembled their parents completely. Little by little, they came to take a closer look at them, some with the twins while others saw Rosie.

 

 

Tyler along with Pete came to take a glimpse at the twins, the professor was fascinated. Mostly because he had been alongside his friend’s pregnancy since the beginning. “My, you have created some very wonderful beings, Donatello.” He said with a smirk while tickling one of little Kota’s feet.

 

 

“Thank you, Tyler. They were worth it.” Said the former programming teacher at noticing his baby coo when his foot was touched.

 

 

“They’re adorable.” Said the monkey, taking a glance at Pete and then to the babies. “Once you’re old enough, I will take you out to wherever you please.” He whispered to them with care.

 

 

While some were with the twins, Michelangelo was teaching Slash the correct way to hold little Rosie. “Ok, be careful with her, she’s really small.”

 

 

“Don’t worry, Michelangelo. I won’t let her fall.” Smiled the giant turtle. He watched her with tenderness and the way she was concentrated in cooing and sucking on her own little fist. “Just look how small you are. You look so much like your mommy, and have your dad’s eyes.”

 

 

Raphael couldn’t help but smirk on the comment on his daughter, he felt pride on her having some of his traits. “She needed to have at least one characteristic from me.” He chuckled.

 

 

“Her eyes are really beautiful.” Commented the orange clad, looking at his daughter sweetly. “To make it better, she has an adorable personality. She’s always smiling and cooing.” He added with a big grin.

 

 

Slash nodded and turned back to the infant, who stared at him while still sucking her fingers. “Hey there, precious. How are you? Uncle Slash is glad to finally meet you.” He spoke with a funny voice to Rosie, resulting in her to smile at him, until she spit up on Slash’s hand.

 

 

“Oh, dude!” Mikey said in surprise, taking out a small napkin to wipe her mouth. “Slash, I’m sorry. I fed her a while ago, maybe it didn’t settle with her.” He said embarrassed, cleaning his baby’s face, “Gosh, Rosie... He’s our guest, sweetie.”

 

 

Slash wiped his hand with a napkin and shook his head to Mikey, with a smile. “Don’t sweat it, these things happen. All babies do that.” He chuckled to reassure the Carrier that it was all fine. “I’m gonna go wash my hands, be right back.” He said before heading off to the restroom.

 

 

Raph laughed at witnessing what his daughter did, “You wanted to give Slash a surprise, sweetheart?”

 

 

“Well that was quite a surprise.” Said Michelangelo with a shy look while cleaning his baby’s face, “Princess, that’s not how we receive our guests.” He smiled to the infant, cuddling her cheek while at it.

 

 

She only looked at him for a second until she yawned and cuddled in his arms, looking at the crowd around her.

 

 

“Oh my god, you’re such a cutie.” Michelangelo hugged her close, kissing her cheeks lovingly.

 

 

“Where are the babies? There they are!” Said Irma as she played with the twins. Kota gurgled and Amy cooed in astonishment at seeing a face disappear and reappear right in front of them.

 

 

April was watching from her seat what her friend was doing along with Donatello, “Oh my Donnie, your children are adorable. Kotaro looks so much like you.”

 

 

“I’ve been told that once or twice.” He replied with a smile at watching his babies interact with his friends. They looked so cute while doing it.

 

 

“And Amedea is also a darling, the dress suits her so well.” She complimented, taking a few pictures of the baby girl.

 

 

While the others continued their chats and catching up on other things, Casey along with Slash, decided to approach Raphael, “Wow, it’s still hard to believe that you’re a family man now, bro.” Said Jones.

 

 

“I find it hard to believe too, but Rosie turned out to be my light at the end of the tunnel. Now I can’t imagine a life without Mikey or her.” He admitted while watching Mikey sitting with Rosie in his arms while a giant rhinoceros and warthog played with her.

 

 

“I also thought I’d never hear you say those things.” He let out a chuckle with a brow up. “But you know something? I think this will be something good for you, Raph. It was time for you to readjust your life.”

 

 

“Yeah pal. Don’t get me wrong, but there was a time where you got a little out of control with drinking and partying.” Slash admitted as he scratched his nape.

 

 

“Don’t worry I get you, it wasn’t right of me. Something big had to happen so I could wake up. But, to tell you the truth, I don’t regret having Rosie so I could change. I know the way we conceived her wasn’t the best, but if it wasn’t for her who knows where or what I’d be doing right now.” Raph said to his friends.

 

 

“Let’s not imagine that, brah.” Said Casey with a sheepish smile, “For now, just enjoy your time with your family. That little lady will need you for the rest of her life just like Mikey, and who knows, maybe another junior later on.” He gave him a toothy grin.

 

 

“Hey, not so fast.” Replied the red clad with a chuckle, “I’m just learning on how to take care of one baby, I can’t think of more kids that quickly. Besides, I don’t know if Mikey would wanna have more kids.”

 

 

“That’s what they all say, first they don’t want more kids and then they have a kindergarten in their own house!” Joked Casey, “I’m just messing with ya, pal. For now, just make sure you spoil that sweetie as soon as possible.”

 

 

“No problem there.” He smiled, turning over to Mikey with Rosie, while the baby gently smiled when other guests made funny faces for her.

 

 

“I’m proud of you, man.” He added, until he went for a drink at the dessert table.

 

 

Slash gave him a pat on the shell before going with Casey for a drink as well. Raphael smiled at having the support from his friends and accepting he was a father now. All that was missing now was him and Mikey becoming an official couple.

 

 

After a while of talking and getting to know one another, the Carriers started opening presents that the guests brought for their children. Rosabella received a lot of dresses and the twins were given many matching clothes.

 

 

“Look at all this, Leo.” Donnie said as he showed his husband little sailor clothes for boy and girl. “They’ll look adorable with this on!” He exclaimed while setting the clothes next to him on the table.

 

 

Leonardo saw the clothes with a tender smile, helping his wife adjust the rest of the clothes beside him, “It’s wonderful. This attire would be great for a photoshoot.”

 

 

“I already have in mind taking them to a photo session with all the clothes they received. And as a memory for when they were babies.” Chuckled Donnie, looking over to all their friends. “Thank you so much for all these gifts, they mean a lot to us.” Leonardo bowed in respect to the others, smiling in gratitude.

 

 

“Our children will use your presents to the max.” Michelangelo thanked the same way although he still wasn’t completely comfortable with all of them due to not knowing anyone there. There were only a few he recognized. “Look Rosie, they brought you all these gifts.”

 

 

Rosabella shouted with a smile when her mother talked to her and showed her something new and colorful. But before anything else could happen, the entrance to the dojo opened once more, showing Leatherhead coming in with a gift in his hand.

 

 

Mikey was a little surprised at first by the sudden presence, but once he saw him completely, Michelangelo smiled widely. “Leatherhead!” he got up quickly and went over to him with his baby girl in arms. “Dude, you made it. Look, sweetie, our friend Leathy’s here!”

 

 

The little darling gurgled in her mother’s arms. She smiled in a clumsy way since she still couldn’t control her expressions yet. Leatherhead couldn’t help but smile at the sweet little face. What made it even better was that she didn’t have any other traits from the father. “Hello, Michelangelo. Sorry for taking too long to get here, I bought a gift for you and your child.” He showed him a big wrapped up box with a bow tied on it.

 

 

The smaller couldn’t help but smile more, he took the box and put it on the present table next to them. “I really wanted Rosie to know you. You really took care of us in the pregnancy. Do you… Do you want to hold her?”

 

 

“It would be an honor.” He spoke with warm smile and gently took the baby in his grasp. She was so small that she easily fit in the palm of his hand. Her face was so beautiful, it resembled Mikey’s. More like, it **was** Mikey’s face. “So you’re a little girl? That’s wonderful. She’s a sweetheart, she looks so much like you.”

 

 

“Yes, she’s a lovely little lady. She does look a lot like me, you’re right about that, although she has Raphael’s eyes.” He smirked to his baby.

 

 

The gator sighed at seeing the vibrant green color of her eyes, “Yes I noticed. She’s really cute. I congratulate you, my friend.” He smiled softly. “And, how are you with Raphael? Forgive me if it sounded too direct.”

 

 

Michelangelo sat next to his friend while he continued their talk. “We’re doing fine. Raph’s been very responsible with us and very cautious as well.” He said with a small smile. “He really cares about us.”

 

 

“I see...” He glanced to Rosie who cooed and looked at him directly. “I still can’t find myself to trust him. I feel like he would do something to you. I don’t want to ruin the mood, but that’s the feeling he gives me.”

 

 

The younger sighed looking to his daughter. “I want to trust Raphael. His family already knows what happened and... They won’t let him do anything stupid again. And truthfully, I don’t think he will.”

 

 

“His family had to force him to apologize and take responsibility.” He crossed his arms. “But at least he’s working on his attitude.”

 

 

“Calm down, bud.” Mikey hugged him half way. “We’ll be fine with him. Just trust me, I know he won’t act like an idiot again.”

 

 

“I hope not. It surprises me that his father and brother took the news quite well.” He said as he glanced to the elder rat and blue clad turtle in the distance.

 

 

“I guess so, though I wasn’t there that day.” Sighed Mikey while looking away. “And I don’t want to know about it, either. With having Raph changing and being there is fine and I want to believe him.”

 

 

Leatherhead let out a growl and adjusted himself in his seat. “Well, as long as he treats you properly and with respect, I don’t have a problem. But I will keep an eye on him.” He suddenly saw how the mentioned turtle was making his way over to them with a smile when he spotted Leatherhead with Mikey, but it was slowly disappearing when he reached them.

 

 

Michelangelo however couldn’t help but giggle at seeing the interaction between the two Non-Carriers. “Look who came by Raphie, he brought a gift for Rosie. Would you help me open it?”

 

 

“Uhh, sure.” He took the present from the table next to Mikey to carefully open the wrapped up box. There were even colorful tissue papers on the inside before he could reach the main artifact. Once he reached it, it was a baby carrier.

 

 

“Awww! That’s so sweet, Raphie!” Mikey cheered when he saw the gift. “It’s adorable, that way you can take Rosabella with you when we do the groceries!”

 

 

His boyfriend couldn’t help but laugh at his idea, He would look like the best dad in the world for carrying his daughter on his shell. “You’re gonna go with me everywhere, sweetheart?” He asked to the minor who only kicked her legs and cooed when she heard her father’s voice.

 

 

Leatherhead stared at him with not much to say.

 

 

“Oh! Now I really wanna see you wear that. You’ll look so cute, Raphie.” Said the mother with excitement. “You’ll be able to ride on your daddy’s shell, sweetie!” Rosie smiled with a coo at hearing her mommy’s voice when he spoiled her.

 

 

Raph also liked watching the little scene, but he noticed Leatherhead glaring at him for some time. He sighed and stood in front of him with determination. “Listen Leatherhead, I know we got up on the wrong foot and that you most likely hate me because of what happened with Mikey and Rosie. But I give you my word that I’ve changed and I’m fully committed in looking after her. I confessed to my father what happened that previous night we talked and since then I’ve taken responsibility of them.”

 

 

Mikey looked to him in surprise, it was rare to hear Raphael say those things and even admit it to someone like Leatherhead. “Leath, I’ve told you once and I’ll say it again, Raphael has promised to be there for me and Rosabella. We’re in good hands.”

 

 

Leatherhead huffed, but he had to admit that it surprised him that, he himself, took the initiative in fixing everything. “I still don’t trust you. But I see Michelangelo does. So I will accept your relationship, but I’ll keep an eye on you.”

 

 

The freckled turtle couldn’t help but giggle, looking to both of them. “You two will get along just fine. This little girl will unite you, someday.”

 

 

Leatherhead only had an annoyed look on his face, Raphael could tell that he wasn’t completely up with the idea, not even with spending time with him. But he wanted this tense relationship to end. “Leatherhead, I guarantee you that there won’t be any more stupidities with Mikey. He and Rosie are in good hands. And I’ll show you just how committed I am.” Suddenly, he whistled loud enough to make everyone turn to him. “Hey! Could I have everybody’s attention?!"

 

 

Michelangelo widened his eyes in surprise, he even started to blush. Was Raph going to give a speech on what happened? Even so, he already got the attention of all the guests at the party.

 

 

“First of all, I’m not the type of guy to give speeches or talking in public. But for this one time, I’ll make an exception.” He took a deep breath and smiled, “I’ve made a lot of mistakes or caused trouble just for fun. Ask Leo.” The crowd started laughing at that until Raphael spoke once more. “But this time I feel like all that is in the past. You’ll do the impossible for those you love. For Michelangelo and Rosabella... I’d give anything for them. And in this occasion, I want to give them something really special.”

 

 

The orange clad blushed at that, cradling his daughter while the brute spoke. He couldn’t describe how he felt and even less how fast his heart was beating. “Raphie...” He squeaked out without stopping his blush.

 

 

The mentioned smiled at his boyfriend and turned back to him, kneeling down in front of him. “Mikey, I want to give you both a very special gift, something that you’ll never lack of... An official family.” From behind his shell, he took out a small velvet box and on the inside... an engagement ring. “Michelangelo Cipes, will you marry me?”

 

 

Those blue eyes of his were in shock, confused but at the same time very excited. “Raphie... f-for real, dude?” He asked with a shiver in his voice, firmly holding his baby. Small tears began to trickle down his face. “Oh, bro. Yes… Yes, I do wanna marry you!”

 

 

Once he received the approval, he got up again and hugged him while being careful with their baby. A loud round of applause was heard in the dojo for Hamato Yoshi’s second son, who was now going to get married. Leatherhead was caught off guard for sure, he didn’t know how to react. Until he knew what to do... Smile and applaud for his best friend.

 

 

“Raphie. This… Oh man, I can’t believe it.” Mikey sniffled with a smile. “I’m so happy. I didn’t see that coming!” He felt how Raph suddenly began to kiss his tear stained face.

 

 

“That’s the point, it was a surprise proposal.” He chuckled and proceeded to wipe his tears away. “I love you, Mikey. I want us to be a family.”

 

 

“We are a family... But this time we’ll be married.” He leaned and kissed Rosie and then Raphael. “I love you. I love you!”

 

 

They stayed in their hug for another moment when the others started approaching to give their best wished for their engagement. Mostly Raph’s family, they were happy to see the red clad taking that big step and straightening his life.

 

 

Once they finished their hug, Michelangelo, still with a big smile on his face, went back with Leatherhead. “Oh my god, dude! I can’t believe it!”

 

 

“Me neither.” He chuckled lightly. “Well, I think he put me in my place. And I see he really does love you. That was that worried me. But now it’s clear, that you’ll be fine with him.”

 

 

“I will be, Leath.” He grinned to his best friend. “I promise that Rosie and I will be very happy. You really got nothing to worry about, even less now.”

 

 

Leatherhead showed his support by giving him a big hug, showing he was happy for him and for the little girl’s father.

 

 

It was a big step for Raph and Mike.


	13. Visits...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! Sorry for the long wait! Had a lot going on: moving, finding a new job, getting everything settled, it was crazy! We're all settled in so I finally had the chance to continue the story! :3 Hope you like it, it's a feels one!

With time passing by, Michelangelo and Raphael had finally married, both families kept on moving forward with minor bumps on the road but nothing they couldn’t go up against. Something that they would never stop doing in order to keep living at peace.

 

 

After 4 long years, the little babies had grown up and had turned into strong, curious children with troublemaking and games becoming part of their daily routine. Outside of a certain house, a father was chasing after his children with a grin while a pair of twins were laughing out loud.

 

 

“You can’t catch us, daddy!” Shouted the older twin with a laugh.

 

 

“Come back here, it’s almost time to go to grandpa’s house.” Said Leonardo while he tried to catch them. “Amedea, Kotaro, don’t run off in different directions!” He said with a laugh. Kotaro laughed while his father chased after them, he was so entertained with being faster than the older.

 

 

“Good idea, daddy!” Suddenly, both Amy and her brother did what their father said not to do. Leo didn’t know who to go after.

 

 

Leonardo smiled when he saw his daughter was the closest at reach, he went for her until he caught her. “Got you, precious!”

 

 

The little girl laughed out loud when she was brought up in the air all of a sudden by her dad, while the son decided to go hide behind the bushes of the house so he wouldn’t be caught as well. He giggled behind the leaves.

 

 

“Did I find a little explorer?” Asked a sudden voice that the child immediately recognized. He looked up and tried to run away but a pair of arms caught him and brought him up the same way like Amy. “I got you, sweetie!”

 

 

“Mommy!” Said the blue-eyes with a gap. “You caught me before daddy!” He said between laughs, seeing how Leo came over with Amy in his arms.

 

 

“You both are little mischievous children.” Leonardo chuckled while cuddling his daughter.

 

 

“But they’re our little sweeties.” Donnie then kissed Kota’s cheek, making the child hug his neck.

 

 

While the Carrier had a 6 month pregnant stomach.

 

 

Kotaro adjusted himself in his mother’s embrace, looking at his grown belly with a smile. “You saw that, baby brother? Mommy’s faster than daddy!”

 

 

“I already told you, Kota. It’s a girl. She’s our baby sister.” Corrected Amy referring to the baby in their mom’s stomach.

 

 

“No, Amy it’s a boy. He’ll be our baby brother.” He shook a finger to disagree. “That way I’ll have someone to play with.” He younger twin pouted and rested his head on Donatello’s chest.

 

 

“Kids, it’s okay.” Said Don, interfering with a small smile. “We won’t know if it’ll be a baby brother or sister until it’s out of mommy’s belly and its egg.” He said while patting his tummy gently.

 

 

“I want it to be a boy...” He said with a small mumble. “Amy and Rosie always play together and they don’t like playing superheroes with me.”

 

 

“Don’t worry, sweetie. We’ll see what the baby will be. It could be a boy. And if not, you’ll have a sister to love and care for.” Don said to the younger, showing him the bright side to both. “Well kids, let’s go to the car so we can visit grandpa, ok?”

 

 

“Yes, mommy!” Amy smiled at the idea, bouncing on Leo’s arms.

 

 

The young boy nodded while being put down by his mother on the ground, running back into the house taking his little blue backpack to then run back to the car.

 

 

“Come on, princess. Let me help you with the seatbelt.” Leo said to his little daughter.

 

 

“Thank you, daddy.” She smiled, getting herself ready and buckled up with a pink decorated little backpack filled with toys and other things to play with her cousin. Donatello carefully sat down in his corresponded seat as he waited for his husband to come.

 

 

Kotaro got himself ready as well while his father buckled him up too, “Mommy... Rosie’s going to grandpa’s house, too?” He asked, taking a glance at the window.

 

 

“Most likely, honey. Your uncles Raphael and Michelangelo are going, too. Why, sweetie?”

 

 

He smiled sheepishly, not looking away from the window. “Just wanted to know.”

 

 

“Well it’s alright.” He smiled and relaxed next to his husband, “We’re not missing anything, are we?”

 

 

“Not that I know of, Raph just sent me a text saying they’re already there.” He smiled softly, turning on the engine and making their way to his father’s house.

 

 

“We’re on our way...Oh!” Suddenly Don put a hand to his belly, taking a deep breath with his eyes closed.

 

 

“D-Donnie!” Leonardo stopped the car gently, turning over to his expecting beloved. “My love, was that...a contraction? Does it hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?” Asked in fear the blue-eyed husband.

 

 

“N-no, no. It’s alright.” He reassured, taking back his composure. “It’s the false contractions. The day is drawing near.” He smiled to not worry him, “You know it was the same when the twins were coming.”

 

 

Leonardo took a shaky deep breath, he felt like if his soul had jumped out of his body. “Fine... I remember but I can’t help it.”

 

 

“I understand. It’s scary, but don’t worry. I’ll let you know when it’s time.” He gently put a hand on Leo’s to try and calm him down.

 

 

The older tried to smile back, but it was simply hard to do. He couldn’t help but worry for his wife and baby on the way, he hated to admit that he was terrified.

 

 

“Uh, honey? We’re running late.” Donnie gestured to the digital clock of their car, showing how they were 30 minutes late for arriving at his father-in-law’s.

 

 

The blue clad’s eyes were wide open when he saw the time, he swallowed hard. “Oh! We’re late! You’re right we have to go.” He turned the car on once more, continuing their ride to Yoshi’s. Kotaro along with his sister let out giggles at seeing their dad’s funny reactions.

 

 

“I can’t wait to see grandpa!” Said Amy with joy, it had been weeks since they’ve seen their grandfather.

 

 

“We’re almost there, Amy. Just relax.” Said Donnie, looking at her through the rearview mirror. It was sweet to see how excited she was for it.

 

 

After surviving traffic and finding a few shortcuts here and there, the family finally arrived to Hamato Yoshi’s home, where Raphael’s family was already waiting for them.

 

 

Inside, Raphael was sitting on the couch with Mikey while they talked with Yoshi. And in front of them, little Rosabella was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls and with many sheets of paper and crayons spread around her. “Rosie, if you’re not going to color or draw anymore, you have to pick them up. Grandpa doesn’t like having a mess in the living room.” Said her father with a smile.

 

 

“Yes, daddy!” Said the little girl, quickly getting up to pick up all the crayons and papers.

 

 

Michelangelo picked a few sheets from the floor, which they all had drawings from his daughter, he smiled at them and folding them to place them inside his little girl’s backpack. “We’re gonna have to buy you new colors, sweetie. You’re close to finishing them.” Said the mother of Rosabella.

 

 

“Yay, more colors! I’ll color more!” The little girl smiled at imagining a big box of colors. Not to mention try them on her house’s walls.

 

 

Raph leaned back on the couch, “Man, Leo’s taking too long to arrive. Did he get caught up in traffic again?”

 

 

And just as Raphael said that, the door opened and immediately two little turtles entered the house, followed by their parents. “My son.” Smiled Yoshi, going over to receive a hug from both his grandchildren.

 

 

“Grandpa!” Exclaimed Amy when she saw the elderly rat in front of her, “I’ve missed you. Look! I made a drawing for you.” She showed him the drawing she made of her with Yoshi in a big field of flowers.

 

 

At looking at it, the grandfather of the little girl smiled at her in a gentle way. He was grateful for such a small gift. “Amedea, what a wonderful drawing.” He said while caressing her head softly, “I shall hang it on the dojo once I get the opportunity.”

 

 

Kotaro saw the small scene between his sister and grandpa, he only let out a shy smile and waved at Yoshi kindly. Don came in right behind his children and greeted his father-in-law, “Hi, Yoshi. How are you today?” He asked with a small smile.

 

 

“Donatello, everything has been splendid.” He smiled to the Carrier, gently touching his bloated belly, “How is the baby doing?”

 

 

“We’re getting somewhere. Getting ready to come next month and putting an end to the twins’ debate on whether it’s a boy or a girl.” He chuckled lightly looking at his tum.

 

 

“Well it should be what it has to be. Come take a seat, standing for too long in your state must be tiring."

 

 

“Being honest it is, the extra weight does get to you.” Donnie admitted as he made his way over to the couch with the rest.

 

 

Kotaro along with Amy made it to the living room where they saw their cousin and all her colors on the floor. Amedea smiled sweetly and sat right next to her. “Hi, Rosie! Look, I brought my toys.” She set her little backpack in front of them and began to take out her dolls and stuffed animals. That quickly got her cousin’s attention.

 

 

“They’re so cute! I brought my colors, but most of them are small now.” She saw how small they became and some were even split in half. “Let’s play with your toys!”

 

 

The older girl agreed and set all the toys so they could choose whatever game to play with them, but she noticed her brother was rather quiet, “Kota, don’t you wanna play?”

 

 

The little boy had a skeptical look on his face, he got closer to them to get a better view of what both girls were playing with. “What are you gonna play?” He asked with a bit of doubt while having a tight grip on his own backpack.

 

 

“We’re gonna play House! I’ll be the mommy.” Rosie showed Kota the toy that would represent the "mom" of the story. “Amy will be the daughter, and we need you!”

 

 

Kotaro had a doubtful look, “I have to be the dad?” He asked not so up to it.

 

 

Rosie immediately shook her head, “You’ll be the dog!” She laughed out loud at the idea of her crybaby cousin being the “pet” of the family.

 

 

At hearing that, Kota shook his head and pouted, “I don’t wanna be the dog!” He put his little backpack down and pulled out an action figure. “I’ll be the superhero!”

 

 

“There’s no superheroes in House, Kota. That only happens in movies.” She responded with her own pout.

 

 

“Well in this family there is.” He said as his final word. He and his cousin sometimes butted heads.

 

 

“Stop it, guys! Let’s play, ok?” Said the oldest of the three. “If Kotaro wants to be a hero, let him be. It’s just a game.”

 

 

Rosie rolled her eyes in annoyance and nodded either way, “Whatever…”

 

 

Michelangelo saw the kids in their moment, he had to admit he was surprised to see his daughter accept what Amy said without questioning her. His little girl had a temper just like a certain red banded turtle at his side. As long as they got along he was fine, now he concentrated back in the conversation with the other adults in the room.

 

 

“Leo wasn’t completely happy with the idea of me not asking for the Maternity leave, but I can’t leave the class unattended because of my pregnancy.” Said Donnie to Yoshi and the rest.

 

 

“Donatello, it must be hard for you and your students, but the best is that you take the permission soon. It’s not easy having a pregnancy and handling the stress of a job.” Said Yoshi with a bit of worry.

 

 

“I agree with Mr. Hamato, Don.” Michelangelo said in agreement.

 

 

“I understand, it’s just hard to leave a job for so long when you really enjoy it.” Said Don while rubbing his belly.

 

 

“But it’s also not healthy for you, honey... The size of the egg is already advanced and I worry that you could tire yourself out or if the egg were to crack.” Commented Leonardo.

 

 

At seeing the way everybody insisted on the same thing, he sighed and nodded looking at his husband, “Fine, fine, I’ll ask for the Maternity leave tomorrow. I don’t want to worry you more than you are now.” He half-smiled.

 

 

Hamato Yoshi chuckled lightly at that. “That sounds nice... And also Leonardo, you should not worry that way. Not too long ago you went through this same experience.”

 

 

“I know father... But I can’t help it, lately I’ve felt a little...insecure.” Said Leo.

 

 

Raph lift an eye ridge at that. “Why do you say that?” He asked while having an arm around Mikey.

 

 

He had an insecure look on his face, sighing softly at that. “Well…It’s just that… I can’t help worrying about something. I’m so afraid of something happe—”

 

 

Suddenly, a knock at the door was heard.

 

 

“Mommy! Grandpa! There’s someone at the door!” Called out Kotaro.

 

 

“Oh yes, honey.” With a bit of effort he tried to get up from the couch to go answer the door. But Raph put a hand to his shoulder.

 

 

“Don’t worry Don, I’ll get it. You rest up.” He half-smiled and went to the door, opening it with the same smile. “Hello, can I...”

 

 

After that, his face wasn’t capable of showing more surprise than it already it.

 

 

Kotaro couldn’t help but let his curiosity take over, he walked over to his uncle and stood behind him, being accompanied by his sister and cousin.

 

 

The person at the entrance stood in shock, it was a female turtle, dressed with a fashionable attire. “Raphael...” She did not expect to see him that day…that was the last thing she wanted.

 

 

The Non-Carrier was at loss of words... But he suddenly glared deeply, he felt so much rage at the moment as he tightened his fists. “What are you doing here?” He asked in a threatening and low tone, “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

 

“Raphael, I-I was supposed to see your father, I need some things from him and...” Three little turtles caught the corner of her eye. She saw them peeking from behind the older turtle with curiosity.

 

 

“Amy... She looks like you.” Whispered Kotaro to his twin sister.

 

 

“Uncle Raphie, who is she?” Asked Amy, getting the attention of her uncle.

 

 

“She’s nobody, let’s go inside.” Responded Raph ready to shut the door right at the face of that woman.

 

 

“Raphael wait!” She quickly held onto the door, “I need to see your father.” She then got a closer look at the children there, “W-who are they?”

 

 

“Hi, I’m Kotaro!” Greeted innocently the small boy.

 

 

“Raphael, who is it?” Suddenly Leonardo called out from the distance.

 

 

“Nobody! Come on, kids...” He said without taking his eyes off her as he picked up Rosie carefully in his arms to go back inside. But Rosie suddenly got the woman’s attention.

 

 

“Daddy, why won’t you tell us who she is?”

 

 

“ _D-daddy?_ ” She asked with a tremble in her voice. “Raphael... S-she’s your daughter?”

 

 

“Hi! My name’s Rosabella, but they call me Rosie!” Said the girl with a smile.

 

 

Leonardo sighed deeply, he got up at wondering why his brother was taking so long to answer the door, “Raphael, what’s taking you so long to…?” He stopped in his words... Looking at the woman as well.

 

 

“Leo, take the kids. They shouldn’t be talking to strangers...” He instructed his brother, he wanted to kick the woman out so badly, but his mannerism didn’t allow him.

 

 

“Raph, c-calm down a bit, please.” He said softly, taking his own children in his arms, “...Mother… You didn’t arrive in such a well time.” He said in all seriousness, he wasn’t rude but he was just giving short answers. He was angry as well, but he wasn’t as obvious as his brother.

 

 

“Leonardo, I need to see Yoshi immediately.” She answered in slight annoyance, looking at both children. The little girl with reddish eyes really caught her attention for some reason.

 

 

“You don’t have to be here, and he shouldn’t see you either. Now if you’ll excuse us, our **families** need us. Something you clearly don’t know about...” Said the red clad, turning around and leaving with his daughter.

 

 

“Bye, lady!” Said Rosie with a smile.

 

 

“Don’t talk to her, honey...”

 

 

“Raphael, my son.” Without caring anymore, she let herself into the house chasing after her brute son.

 

 

“Mother, wait!” Leonardo called for her with worry.

 

 

“Raphie, sweetie... I’m so sorry.” She said with desperation. But once she went further in, she stopped half way and stood in embarrassment when she saw two other turtles in the living room and her ex-husband.

 

 

Donatello and Michelangelo were a little taken off guard to that when they saw the stranger turtle in the house, but they were a little surprised as well to see the change in her face when she saw their father-in-law and vice versa. “Eh... May we help you?” Asked Donatello, trying to be friendly with the stranger.

 

 

“... Oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t know…” She blushed harshly at seeing the others, she didn’t expect that at all.

 

 

“Venus...” Whispered Yoshi, standing up slowly to face the woman.

 

 

“Venus?” The pregnant Carrier repeated when he heard the elder rat say that, he immediately gasped. “Oh my... are you...?” He was shocked at realizing who it was.

 

 

The woman at hearing what Don was trying to say she sighed and nodded, taking a quick glance at everyone once Leo had arrived with his own children. “Yes... I am Venus de Milo, Leonardo and Raphael’s mother.”

 

 

“She’s your mommy, daddy?” Asked Kotaro, a little confused at that.

 

 

“Kota... She is, but...I haven’t seen her in a long time.”

 

 

“And since then she doesn’t have anything to do with us. Your grandpa is the only family we have.” Added Raphael, standing in front of Mikey and Rosie, shielding them from his own mother.

 

 

“Raphael, please.” She gave a few steps towards him, not caring how much he tried to protect his family from her. “Raphie... I’m sorry.” She said with a crack in her voice but at the same time, she was afraid.

 

 

“You weren’t sorry when you left us when we were kids! We cried for our mom to come back and wonder why she left us! You never called to ask how we were or not even to wish us a happy birthday! You didn’t even show up to Leo’s wedding!”

 

 

Her look was sad, she had guilt pounding in her chest, adding a mix of sadness and regret... Total regret. “I’m trash…” She looked away. “I had no idea of it all... Not even that I’m a grandmother now.”

 

 

“Why tell you? It’s obvious you don’t care what happens to us!” Before Raph could continue, he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking at his father right behind him.

 

 

“Raphael, remember you are speaking with your mother.” He said with so much tranquility, although he knew that Venus had done bad things these past years, he had to keep his composure and respect towards her. “Venus, these here are Donatello and Michelangelo. They are the mates of Leonardo.” He gestured to Donatello with respect, “And Raphael.” He did the same with Mikey. “Amedea and Kotaro are Leonardo’s twins, as you can see, and little Rosabella, is Raphael’s daughter.” He explained the best he could, he was angry no doubt, but he didn’t want to be rude. “Please, come with me. I want to know why you have come.”

 

 

Venus nodded and sighed, she gave a quick look back at the Carriers to then follow Yoshi to the kitchen. All the turtles were left in an awkward situation.

 

 

Don and Mikey didn’t know what do with having their… “Mother-in-law” back in the house. The purple clad with grunt sat up the best he could and looked to his husband who took a seat next to him. “Leo... Are you ok?”

 

 

“I don’t really know.” He sighed deeply. “Seeing my mother doesn’t cause any emotion in me...” He simply said, looking at the little ones in his arms, “Not anymore...”

 

 

Donatello scooted close to his husband and hugged him the best he could, he knew very well how it felt to have an absent parent in his life. And he didn’t want him to feel that with the woman who gave them life. Leo accepted the hug from his wife, he was happy to have his support, also from the others in the room.

 

 

Raphael was silent after that, his look was lost but serious. He was furious with having her back in their home.

 

 

Michelangelo looked at his husband and then at his daughter, picking her up in his arms. He got closer to the muscular one, planting a small kiss on his cheek. “Raphie, we got your back.”

 

 

“Yeah...” He said while staring at the floor, trying to digest the totally unexpected and unwanted visit from his mother. He was clueless on what to do now as his anger was subsiding.

 

 

“Just… Relax.” Mikey looked at Rosabella, caressing her cheek calmly. “Come on, princess. Let’s help cheer up daddy.”

 

 

The little daughter noticed how her daddy wasn’t smiling or seemed happy like how he was a few minutes ago, she scooted closer to him and tapped her hands on his big one. “Daddy, don’t cry.”

 

 

The father couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “I’m not crying, honey. Don’t worry, dad’s just a little...sad.”

 

 

“Then don’t be sad. Mommy and I love you.”

 

 

Raph sighed at looking at her and how sweet she was. He nodded and hugged them both close, “Daddy loves you both so much, too.”

 

 

Michelangelo smiled widely at seeing his husband’s reaction, he was happy to see how he could be so caring with his daughter and him. “We’re here for you, Raphie... Don’t doubt it.” He kissed his cheek again while remaining in the hug.

 

 

Raphael rubbed his cheek against Mike’s, grateful for his support and his good heart in wanting to cheer him up, along with Rosie. But he was still thoughtful for having that woman back in the house. He wasn’t going to let his guard down, he felt like her visit wasn’t exactly to just come and say _Hi_ to their father.

 

 

After a long while of waiting, the elderly adults came out of the kitchen, but the female had a folder in her hands with a few papers sticking out. “Well…that would be all, Yoshi.” She said to him, looking over to the living room where her sons and grandchildren were. Kotaro was on the floor playing with Amy when he noticed his grandpa and Venus step out... He couldn’t help but feel sad about it. How could his daddy and uncle not love their mommy? He really loved _his_ mommy. But after all, he was just an innocent child that didn’t understand what was going on.

 

 

Raphael was sitting next to Mikey, leaving a trail of small kisses from his arm to his neck making his wife giggle nonstop while Rosie took her nap at their side. But he stopped as soon as he saw that woman next to his father once more. Leonardo was looking after his own wife when he also turned over to his parents. Both of them couldn’t help but feel curious and skeptical on why she came and what that folder in her grasp was.

 

 

“…I’ll be leaving now.” Said Venus with a frown on her face, looking at them. “Thank you for hav...”

 

 

“Why did you come, mother?” Asked Leonardo in a serious way, crossing his arms, “You came so suddenly and we don’t know why...”

 

 

“Your mother needed documents.” Said Yoshi to his sons. “She will be leaving with her husband and family back to Italy, she needed the documents from the both of you to be able to easily come back to United States whenever she pleases.”

 

 

Raphael felt his heart stop when he heard that phrase came from his father.

 

 

Her husband?

 

 

She remarried, formed a new family and left them behind?

 

 

She was a cold woman... Though he had to admit he was curious onto why she wanted to come back constantly to the USA. It was weird to be honest.

 

 

“Aside from my clothes shop... I have other things to attend to here in United States.” She said looking to her children. “Leonardo, Raphael… I was a horrible mother. But I beg you... Give me the chance to be a good grandmother.” She said with a slight tremble in her voice. The oldest Hamato twin looked at his mother with a doubtful expression, although that idea... wasn’t really that bad, after all it could be beneficial to his own children.

 

 

“In your dreams.” Spat out Raphael to her. “You must already be a _wonderful grandma_ for your other kids and your other family.”

 

 

His mother’s face softened at that, regret filled her at that moment. Even though she wanted to change, they weren’t allowing it. “Raphie. I understand. I’m sorry for what I did... I’m simply an idiotic woman…” She said with tears in her eyes. “You will be far better than what I could ever be. And I’m proud of that.” She adjusted her coat and walked to the door to leave them be as they wanted…but before she could even turn the knob, she felt a little tug coming from the bottom of her coat.

 

 

Little Amy was standing right behind her with a curious little look, “Are you my daddy’s mommy, lady?” 

 

 

Venus looked at her in curiosity as well, kneeling down in front of the girl with a nod. “Yes, little one. I am your daddy’s mother.”

 

 

Donatello felt slightly uncomfortable because of that, “Em, Amy honey, please come here.”

 

 

“Amedea, please.” Leonardo watched his daughter from a distance, noticing how Kota decided to stay behind and watch what his sister was doing.

 

 

She glanced over to her parents and then back at Venus. “Why are my daddy and uncle Raph mad at you?”

 

 

“Oh little Amedea.” The grandmother held her hands gently, “I wasn’t a good mommy for your daddy and uncle. I made a lot of mistakes when they were very little… That’s why they don’t want me near and I accept it. It’s best for me to remain far away.”

 

 

“But you look like a nice lady. Why weren’t you a good mommy?”

 

 

“Amy, could you please come here?” Don asked again sitting up a little.

 

 

“Because I was young and naive, my darling.” She caressed her cheek, to then stand up again. “Go with your mother, Amedea.”

 

 

Michelangelo only watched the woman from where he sat. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for her, but in this case it was best not to get involved. Though suddenly, the orange clad heard what seemed to be a sob. He looked around for a bit when he saw it was coming from his husband. His head was down and his shoulders were shaking. His rage was turned into sadness after all he witnessed and relived with her presence.

 

 

“Raphie.” Michelangelo was alarmed when he saw him as he touched his shoulder softly. “Are you ok?”

 

 

Venus turned to where she heard Mike, looking at her emerald-eyed son. Leonardo was just as sad as the others, but he immediately turned to his brother.

 

 

Finally looking up, Raphael showed his face. It didn’t show rage, it only showed pain. He spoke once more, not to fight, but to know.

 

 

“Why?” He sniffled, “Why did you leave us, mom? What did we do to you? Didn’t you love us?”

 

 

The room was silent after that... Only Raphael’s sobs were echoing, but other than that, nothing. Leonardo, with a saddened and very hurt look, glanced at his mother as well. He didn’t cry, but he felt like he was on the verge of tears. Venus was static, completely still, her eyes were glued on the faces of both her sons... How could she have done that? How could she have abandoned those two little turtles? “Mommy was scared…” She whispered, slowly making her way to her son in red. “I was afraid of ruining you. Afraid of being dragged down. Afraid of motherhood, because I was never ready for it.” She knelt down in front of Raphael carefully taking his hands, while also fearing he might have an aggressive reaction. “At 28, I made the worst mistake of all. I left you both behind... Thinking it was for the best...”

 

 

“You have any idea how much we asked dad for you? How long we spent waiting at the door for when mom comes back? How much we cried because mom left without saying Good-bye?” He shut his fists tight. “And even if you figured it out, you didn’t come back. You left with someone else and made a new family. You made us aside and forgot us to be with someone else.”

 

 

“I’m sorry, Raphael.” He held tightly onto her son’s hands. “I mean it! I’m so sorry! I was an idiot. I wanted to come back, so many times I’ve wanted to come back, but you two were already in high school. The last thing you needed was a mother and even less one like me…” She said with tears in her eyes.

 

 

Leonardo saw his mother kneel down in front of his brother, listening to what she had to say, “We always hoped you would come back, mom. Or at least I kept waiting for you even through our teen years.”

 

 

“We both waited for you. We never stopped thinking about you. We still had very small hopes that maybe you’d come back one day. But once we entered college... I figured out mom would never come back and that she didn’t love us.” Said Raph.

 

 

“Raphie, Leo... I’m the worst mother of all.” She whispered with a crack, reaching for her second child’s cheek. “Even with the fear I felt back then and my actions, I still love you both and I’m proud of you. I didn’t want to interfere in your lives. I was afraid of the negligence and guilt, but now I’m ready to face it.”

 

 

“Just reappearing out of nowhere saying you’re sorry and wanna face whatever comes?” Asked Raph with his brows furrowed. “Don’t you think you had 28 years to do that?”

 

 

Venus couldn’t help but tear up again, but this time she smiled in such a weak way. “I love you, Raphie... I don’t expect you to forgive me. I just want you to know how sorry I am.” She rubbed his head as she got up, to then turn around and see her older son. “Leo... the same goes for you.” She lowered her head and walked to the entrance to leave them in peace.

 

 

With a saddened look on his face, Leonardo watched his mother make her way to the entrance, but he spoke before she completely left. “My door is open for you. I don’t want my kids missing out on what I did...”

 

 

Donatello held onto his kids while he saw the emotional moment between the two, Kota was sobbing in his mother’s arms, mostly because he saw his uncle cry. Amy was just sad to see her daddy and uncle so hurt. Raphael didn’t even dare to lift his gaze, he was too affected by the whole thing…

 

 

Venus only sighed, giving a turn to the doorknob, “I will keep that in mind, Leonardo.” She said in a soft tone, to then step out and leave the Hamato household... Unknown to all if it was for good…

 

 

“Mommy, I-I don’t like this...” Whimpered Kotaro while burying his face in Donnie’s chest... Leonardo let out a frustrated sigh, falling back into his seat after all that...

 

 

“It’s over, sweetie.” Donnie rocked himself to give his son some comfort. “Don’t cry, everything’s ok.” Don tried to calm him when he looked at Leo with concern. “Leo… Eh... I don’t know what to say. I could think she is a good woman but I can’t jump to conclusions...I’m really sorry.” Said the pregnant turtle while patting Kota’s shell calmly.

 

 

“I only gave her the opportunity to have a bond with the kids.” He said with a sigh. “I don’t want her near me, but I accept our children having her close.”

 

 

Mikey rubbed Raphael’s shell in a careful way, he really didn’t like to see him cry. It hurt him, though trying to comfort Raphael was always a hard task. Leonardo looked at his kids a little, he felt a lot of pain for what happened. He didn’t want them getting involved in such a personal situation.

 

 

“My sons, you must remain calm with this situation.” Said Yoshi, looking to his twin boys with hurt expressions.

 

 

Raph shut his fists tight, “How do you want us to remain calm if she came to ruin our day? She only came for some papers and left. I don’t believe it when she says she regrets everything.” The one in red said while wiping his eyes.

 

 

“Raphael.” Said his father firmly. “I’ve known that woman since she was an adolescent. Her heart was noble but she never desired a serious relationship at my side, with my family.” He said with a sigh, “I know she has a good heart, but she was immature when she took her decisions and no matter how much I tried, I never convinced her to change her mind. I did not want to force her to be in something she did not want, even if it hurt, I knew she would be miserable at my side. Unfortunately until now and in a not well way, she found out her decisions were erroneous.”

 

 

“Then why didn’t she come back when she figured it out? Didn’t she notice the pain she left on us and the sadness we carried over our shoulders all these years? Her family needed her and she didn’t care. She wanted her luxuries and happiness more than us...”

 

 

“That my son, is something I cannot explain because I don’t know either.” He said with a small smile. “Your mother wants to fix everything now... It is never too late to start again.”

 

 

Leonardo only smiled a little at that comment from his father, though his gaze was still down. But his younger brother thought otherwise.

 

 

“Let her go back to her other and better family. We don’t need her.” He looked away with a huff.

 

 

Michelangelo glanced at his husband seeing how stubborn he was, “Raphie... I gave you a second chance and I admit that a lot people didn’t believe in you. And you showed you could change and be a completely new person.”

 

 

“Yeah but I was different. I took the initiative way before she did and I took responsibility for my actions way sooner. She didn’t. I knew it was right to come back with you so Rosie wouldn’t be without her dad. Because I know what it’s like to grow up without a parent.”

 

 

“Well now Rosie’s going to grow up without her grandmother.” Replied the Carrier to his husband. “I’m going to let that woman get near Rosabella, not because she’s a saint, but because Rosie needs to have her in her life.”

 

 

“What?! But you said you didn’t want her near Rosie either!” Said Raph at his wife.

 

 

“Well it was stupid of me. Rosabella needs her, Raphael... And your mother actually had the courtesy of apologizing to you.” He stood up firmly. “And now that I’m a mother, I understand how important it is for a child to have both her grandparents in her life.”

 

 

Raphael face-palmed at seeing his wife agreeing as well to have his mother over whenever she wanted. He thought it over a little more aside from everyone else thinking it was a good idea and slumped his shoulders, “Fine…but just like Leo, keep her away from me...”

 

 

Mikey only sighed at that then looked over to his sleeping little daughter. “I guess it’s time for us to go home, Raph. It’s getting late and it’s almost pass her bedtime.” He reached for Rosie and brought her to his arms. He glanced to Donnie and smiled a little, seeing that little Kotaro fell asleep along with his sister in their own mother’s embrace.

 

 

“Let me help you, Don.” Leonardo immediately said when reaching for Kota.

 

 

“Thank you, Leo.” With a grunt, Don managed to get up while holding onto his belly and Amy in one arm. He went to Yoshi with a gentle look on his face, “Yoshi, I hope everything turns out fine if things are going to be this way from now on with her coming around.”

 

 

“Do not worry Donatello.” He rest a paw on his son-in-law’s shoulder. “If you feel something worries you about it, you can come to me whenever you please.”

 

 

“Likewise.” He smiled at him. “Take care and we’ll see you later.” He went back to Leonardo to step into their car and go home after such a bitter day. Mostly for the Hamatos.

 

 

Just like Leonardo and Donatello, Raph and his family decided to make their way home, all they wanted was to rest after all that happened that day, and what seemed like, what was to come.

 

 


	14. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more like a little filler XD But it gives us more on how they feel and what the tots will be experimenting now :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

In Leo’s car the twins had fallen asleep, it was pass their bedtime and it was a busy day. Though Donatello glanced at his husband who still had the saddened expression. It had been a pretty depressing day with the presence of his mother. Talking wouldn’t be such a good idea, so he decided to place a hand on Leo’s in a gentle way.

 

 

At feeling his wife’s hand on his own, he glanced at him as well. He managed to smile just a bit, “Thanks for your support, Don.” Leo said to his purple banded beloved, to then continue their way back home.

 

 

As soon as they arrived, Leonardo placed both of his children in their respective bed. He kissed them both with a soft look, “Sleep well.”

 

 

Donnie turned off the lights after turning on their night light and closed the door carefully to not wake them up. It was sweet to see his twins so peaceful. Soon after, he went back with Leo to their own bedroom. They took their showers, brushed their teeth and got ready for bed to leave this day behind.

 

 

Once the pregnant Carrier was set on his side of the bed, Leonardo immediately hugged his wife tightly, with hurt and mostly needing comfort. As he did so, he slowly brought his hand to Don’s belly, remaining quiet the whole time.

 

 

Don couldn’t help but feel sorry for the situation he was in. He returned the hug to give him the needed comfort and support. “I love you, Leo...”

 

 

“I love you too, Don...I love you so much.” He said while caressing his belly. “I also love you, little one.” He said in a soothing way managing to smile a little when he remembered about a certain event happening the next day. “You know, tomorrow you’re going to give so much support to your siblings. Today might have been a sad day, but your brother and sister start their first day of preschool tomorrow.”

 

 

Donatello couldn’t help but smile at seeing his husband talk to the baby in his belly. He placed a hand on it and looked at his tum, “I’m pretty sure it will. It wants its older brother and sister to be happy and confident. Just like their mommy and daddy.”

 

 

“That’s true. Thanks to the support they’ve received, Kota and Amy will do fine in preschool. Although your brother is a little afraid of going.” Said the father to the egg inside Donnie.

 

 

“He has nothing to worry about. He’ll have Amy at his side and it’ll only be for a few hours.” He let out a deep sigh and rested a hand on his worried husband’s shoulder, “We should rest now, love. We have to get up early to take them.”

 

 

“Yes, you’re right.” Sighed the future father of a third, he smiled a little and leaned towards Don’s belly once more. “Good night, little one.”

 

 

Donnie watched his husband do so before they decided to call it a day and rest for tomorrow. He felt that it might’ve been a very emotional day, but he hoped that he let Leo know that he could always count on him and their family for whenever he needed them.

 

 

In another part of town…

 

 

Michelangelo tucked his daughter into bed before going off to his own. After finally getting a new house, their little Rosie had a room of her own that was decorated with her likings and such. “Sleep well, my princess.”

 

 

Raph was in bed ready to sleep, it had been a rather long day and all he wanted to do was get some shuteye. Tomorrow would be another day and they could leave everything that happened, behind.

 

 

Mikey entered his and Raph’s room shortly after, he saw his mate already in bed as he let out a big yawn, “Rosie’s really excited for preschool tomorrow.”

 

 

“Yeah?” Asked Raph with an expressionless mumble, having his eyes glued to the ceiling of their room.

 

 

The Carrier looked at him for a bit after that, he shook it off a little and continued speaking, “She’s got all her school supplies ready. Maybe she’ll make a lot of friends and... Are you even listening to me?”

 

 

“Yeah I’m listening.” Said with simplicity Raphael.

 

 

Mikey sighed deeply, he scooted closer to the other, “You’re still worried?” He asked in a soothing tone. He didn’t want to bother him.

 

 

“I’m not worried... I don’t know what to expect...”

 

 

Michelangelo looked at him with a soft expression, he carefully laid next to his husband, hooding his eyes a little while resting a hand on his Raph’s chest.

 

 

“I can’t believe she just came back into our lives...I can’t believe it...” Said Raph when he felt Mikey on him as he slowly wrapped an arm around him.

 

 

“Well, it’s just the two of us now. Be honest. You don’t think this is a good thing? You know, her return.”

 

 

“It has me confused. She says she’s sorry and that she wants to be a good grandmother. But I don’t believe a single word coming out of her mouth.” He sighed and finally looked at Mikey. “She wasn’t even like that with us from the little I can remember...”

 

 

“Well, who knows? Maybe after finding her ideal person and starting a family with him made her realize that what she did was wrong.”

 

 

“But she hurt us in the process...” The red clad turned his gaze over to the window seeing the moon at its best. “All we wanted was a mother. With the years passing by, we saw our friends and classmates run over to their moms who received them with hugs and kisses. Not saying that my dad didn’t do the same, but we wanted our mom.”

 

 

Mikey gently kissed his cheek, he didn’t like seeing him that way. “I’m sorry you and Leo had to go through all that, but Raph... Wouldn’t you want your daughter to have the opportunity to have her grandmother? Giving her what you didn’t have?”

 

 

He understood where his wife was coming from, but it was hard for him to accept his mother back in his life. He still remembered 5 year-old Leo and himself sitting in front of the door with sheets and pillows on the floor, waiting for their mother to come in and spend time with them. Or when the both of them would peek through the window hoping to see their mother walking down the street back to the house. How they kept waiting and waiting until one day, Raphael suspected that maybe it wouldn’t be that way. He cried once he figured it out, only having Leo and his father to comfort him. They were things that wouldn’t easily be forgotten.

 

 

“Raphie…” Mikey hugged him tightly feeling so bad for his husband. “I hate seeing you suffer for this. I hate to know that you’ve been hurting all these years. Honey, I’m super sorry.” He leaned and kissed his cheek. “I know it’s hard for you, but do it for your daughter. For that little princess we have in this house.”

 

 

The red clad looked at him when he mentioned their daughter. He imagined what it would be like for his daughter by not having a female figure in her life. Sure she had them both, but even though one’s a Carrier, he was still a man. There would be things they wouldn’t be able to talk about for when she grows up. Though mostly, would it be right to let his little girl grow up with a resentment that didn’t concern her? It would be terrible to let Rosie develop a hatred towards her grandmother just like Leo and himself did over time. He gave Michelangelo’s hand a small squeeze and nodded, “You’re right...She shouldn’t grow up the way Leo and I did. I’ll do it for Rosie.”

 

 

The Carrier smiled at that, not thinking twice in giving his beloved a hug. “Our girl will need a woman’s touch in her life. Even though I’m her mom, I’m still a dude. There’ll be stuff I can’t teach her, like dressing up, dealing with mood changes…or when she becomes a young lady.” He couldn’t help but feel a little sting at that last part.

 

 

Raph’s eyes couldn’t get any bigger when he heard that last sentence. That would mean his baby would become independent, she’d take her own decisions...and then a mate. “No way, she’ll live with us until I say so.”

 

 

Rosabella’s mom couldn’t help but giggle at that, he loved his husband’s jealous daddy side. “Oh, Raphie... One day our baby girl will decide to marry and start her own family. She won’t be a little girl forever.” He said with a smile. “That’s why we have to enjoy every second of her childhood.”

 

 

“Of course I will...but she won’t have a boyfriend until I’m dead...or maybe a year after I’m dead.”

 

 

“Aww! Don’t you wanna meet your future grandchildren, Raphie?” Teased Mikey.

 

 

“Mikey it’s too early to talk about that.” Chuckled Raph, “She’s only 4 years old.”

 

 

“Oh you should’ve seen your face, Raphie.”

 

 

Raphael finally began to laugh when his wife said that. He really needed something like this after such a long day. He reached for him and kissed him sweetly. He looked into his eyes for a few seconds letting out a sigh, “Thanks Mikey. I really needed it.”

 

 

“You got nothing to thank me for.” He gently touched his husband’s cheek. “I love making you happy, Raphael. You have a wonderful smile.”

 

 

Raphael nuzzled his nose to Mikey’s after that, “Let’s get some rest, I wanna leave this day behind.” He said softly, snuggling a little more into their bed.

 

 

“Whatever you say, dude.” Smiled Mike, hugging his beloved tightly, “Rest up, Raphie. Good night.”

 

 

“Good night, Mikey.” He hugged him back with a small smile. He was so grateful to have a family like this one. It was whole.

 

 

Michelangelo, was just as satisfied with the end of the day, he slept right next to Raph and both turtles ended the day at peace.

 

 

The next day, Leonardo was making breakfast for his twins, since today would be their first day at preschool and everything was going swell. Except for Kotaro who was sobbing softly while he ate with his sister.

 

 

Donnie ate calmly with his twins at his side, it had been his second plate since the baby in his belly was demanding a full course meal from its mommy, “Kota honey, don’t cry. You’re only going to preschool. There’ll be a lot of kids for you to meet and play with.” He said in a soft tone.

 

 

“Mommy’s right, you’ll get to meet a lot of new kids. You could even meet your new best friend.” Persuaded Leo.

 

 

“But mommy and daddy won’t be with me.” Sobbed the younger twin letting out big tears. “I like being at home. I don’t know why you want us to go there.”

 

 

“It’s necessary, baby. Everybody has to go through that at some point in their lives. But you’ll see you’ll like it. You’ll play, run, color and many other things. And when it’s time I’ll come to pick you up, ok?” Said Donatello with a smile. “Also, you won’t be alone. You’ll have Amy with you.”

 

 

Kota furrowed his eye ridges, crossing his arms with a pout. He shook his head saying, “I wanna stay here...” He pointed to the floor, getting off his seat. “I’m not going!” He then ran out of the kitchen in a hurry.

 

 

“Kotaro you have to finish your breakfast.” Said out loud Leo with a strict tone.

 

 

“Little brother, it’s getting late!” Said Amy as she cleaned her mouth and jumped off her chair, reaching for her backpack. Don being careful with his belly got up as well and reached for Kota’s own backpack.

 

 

“Come on sweetie, it’s time to go.” Said their mother already walking to the car with Amy eagerly hopping in to go to preschool.

 

 

Kota watched his mother from the inside of the house, shaking his head. “I said I’m not going. I don’t wanna.” He pouted with a few tears on his eyes.

 

 

The Carrier was unintentionally starting to get mad at his child’s stubborn behavior, he blamed his hormones for that, “Kotaro, for the last time: we have to go. I don’t want you to be late on your first day and I also don’t want to drive in a hurry.”

 

 

“I don’t wanna go to preschool. Take Amy, not me.” He hid himself more inside the house, the little boy had a really sensitive and persistent nature. Aside from that, he was exactly like Donatello when he was angry.

 

 

“Come, Amy... best you stay in here.” Said Leonardo while he adjusted his daughter in her seat, he didn’t want to get in between Donatello and their son’s argument...

 

 

“Hamato Paulsen Kotaro...I’m going to count to 3. And if you’re not here by that time, I’ll take away your superhero action figures as punishment.” Said firmly their mom at seeing the child not budging. “I’m going to count...1...”

 

 

At hearing the punishment, the little one felt his lower lip tremble, it really made him mad... However, he didn’t want to be without his toys. So with all the rants, the small turtle stepped out of the house and got in the car without looking at his mommy.

 

 

Seeing that his son came out at just counting to 1, he sighed and let the child step into the car, finally. “It’s unbelievable all that he does just to not go to preschool.” He took out the keys and looked to Leo, “Are you going to the dojo? I’m leaving now.”

 

 

“I’m going to clean up here a bit and I’ll be off to the dojo. I want to walk there this time.” He smiled to his wife. “You can take the kids, don’t worry about me.” Said Leo with a smile. He reached into the car to kiss Amy on her forehead and then to Kota, “Don’t be afraid, son. You’ll do fine, I believe in you.”

 

 

Kota looked at him with the corner of his eye, he half-smiled. His little pride didn’t let him enjoy that completely. He was still a little mad.

 

 

“Alright, after they’re settled in preschool, I’m going to the institute to ask for the Maternity leave. They’ve been very insistent with it aside from you, so I’ll give in.” He kissed his husband and half-smiled. “I’ll be back.”

 

 

“Good luck, drive carefully.” He said softly before his wife walked off and started the car to then drive.

 

 

In another car at the distance, Raphael was driving towards the same preschool where they had signed up Rosie and the twins. The little one was sitting on the back with a big smile, humming a little tune while she looked out the window. “Are we there yet, daddy?”

 

 

“We’re almost there, princess.” Said the father with a smile.

 

 

“It’s good to see you so excited, Marshmallow.” Said Michelangelo, who wouldn’t miss this event in his daughter’s life. “Even Amy and Kota will go with you to preschool, isn’t that exciting?”

 

 

“Yes! I’ll play with them and new kids!” Hopped the little girl with a giggle.

 

 

“That’s good, sweetheart.” Said the Non Carrier until he saw the building, “We’re here!” He said as he parked the car near the entrance. He got out the car, helped Mikey out and did the same for Rosie.

 

 

Michelangelo smiled seeing the gesture from his husband, reaching for his daughter’s little backpack. “This is a nice place for our girl. Oh, there’s Donnie!” He pointed to the familiar car where the pregnant Carrier stepped out.

 

 

Donatello helped his own children out of the car, Amy was smiling and very curious at seeing so many children in that place. While Kota on the other hand still had his pouty face, but it disappeared when he saw the crowded place. “Alright kids, we’re here. What do you think?” Said Don, resting his hands on his belly.

 

 

“There’s a lot of people here.” Whispered Kotaro, jumping a bit when a pair of toddlers ran right next to him, he furrowed his eye ridges when they accidentally knocked his backpack down and spread his little belongings on the ground.

 

 

“Let me help you, Kota.” Said Amy helping her brother pick up everything.

 

 

Don wanted to help out, but by the same situation with the pregnancy he couldn’t bend down. He sighed with a pout until he recognized the other turtle couple at the distance, “Hi Raph, Mikey. Hi Rosie.”

 

 

“Uncle Donnie!” Said the freckled girl running over to hug his leg.

 

 

Kota smiled for the help from his sister, “Thank you, Amy...” He said, looking at his uncles and cousin, “Hi.” He said in a small tone.

 

 

“Aww, this is so cute! It’s the first day of school.” Said Michelangelo, “This day was so awaited by Rosie.”

 

 

“I wanna go in! I’ll make a lot of friends!” Added Rosie.

 

 

“Of course you will, sweetie.” Chuckled Raph at seeing her excitement. “So where’s Leo? He didn’t come with you?”

 

 

“He had to stay home. He wanted to clean up a bit and later go to the dojo. You know how he is.” Said Don with a small smile.

 

 

“Oh yeah I get it.” He rolled his eyes with a smile, knowing his brother really good. But soon after, they heard the teachers calling for the children and the bell ringing.

 

 

“Oh! It’s time.” Don knelt down the best he could and kissed his twins on their heads, “Ok sweeties, it’s time to go to preschool. I’ll be back for you in the afternoon.” He said with a gentle smile.

 

 

“Yes mommy, we’ll be good!” Smiled Amy to her mother, holding onto Kota’s hand.

 

 

Kota only pouted while looking away, tugging his sister’s arm so they could go inside already. He didn’t want to say good bye to his mommy. Don only rolled his eyes and shook his head at that. Sometimes his attitude could get on his nerves. “Mommy will see you in a few hours. Take care and listen to your teacher.”

 

 

Raph kissed Rosie’s cheek while the girl bounced in her place, “Take care, baby girl. We’ll be here once you’re out.”

 

 

“Yes, daddy!” She said with a big bright smile on her face.

 

 

“Take care, sweetie! And be nice!” Said her mommy after giving her kiss to only see the little girl run off with the crowd of small children. “Oh god. Raphie, I think I’m the one that’ll cry on the first day of school.” Said Mikey to his husband, watching at the distance how his daughter joined with her twin cousins.

 

 

“Don’t cry, Beautiful. It has to happen. Finishing our routines we can come pick her up and we’ll be together once again.”

 

 

“I don’t like being away from her that long.” Said Mikey when he saw their little girl walk inside the preschool with the others. She was so precious in his eyes. From the distance, Kotaro held onto Amedea’s hand tightly once they entered the building, he had to admit, it was very colorful and it smelled good.

 

 

“You’ll see that you’ll be fine, Kota. I promise.” Said Amy to make her twin brother feel better. But from behind, Rosie ran between the two, separating them in a second. “Ow! Rosie! Don’t do that!” Shouted Amy from a distance.

 

 

“Then don’t get in my way!” Smirked Rosabella from afar until she ran off again. Amy only ignored her and took Kota’s hand once more, letting their first day of preschool begin.

 

 


End file.
